Fool Me Once, Fool Me Twice
by Cloud Green
Summary: Sequel to I Won't Hurt You: Four months after being saved from the violent hands of Blaine, Kurt is almost back to his former self. Enter a reformed Blaine who says he only wants to make things right. And Kurt plays back into his hands again. Dark!Blaine
1. Look At Me

A.N. Hey folks! This fic is a sequel to 'I Won't Hurt You', so I guess I should recommend reading that first. ^^ If you don't want to, I'll be giving a clearer background in the next chapter. Like before, the first chapter is a short snippet of what's going to happen, so hopefully you'll want to read more!

Disclaimer! I do not own Glee, I only own this particular storyline. If I owned Glee, I'd have Klaine adopt a bunch of stylish kids and live in a big mansion house where lots of fluffiness could occur haha! 

Look At Me

'Kurt…'

How could he have known this would happen? Should he have known? Kurt didn't want to admit it but yes, he should have. He let it get to this, and now he was trapped.

'Baby, why won't you look at me?'

Why didn't he learn after last time? His father, Finn, Mercedes…they were all right when they said Blaine was never going to change. They told him it was for the best he was completely out of Kurt's life once and for all. But the truth is he never left Kurt's heart, and certainly was not going to leave his life. Not if Blaine could help it.

'Kurt…Please, just look at me. I'm sorry, okay?'

Kurt's head hurt…he was still bleeding. Why was it blood didn't shock him anymore? The past few days were probably to blame. Blaine had wrecked him, even worse than before. Before, Kurt would have said Blaine was bordering on psychotic, but now it was clear there was no 'bordering' about it. He was crazy. So crazy, he pulled this elaborate scheme just to get Kurt back and to have him alone. What shamed Kurt more, however, was that he fell for it. He played right into his hands. And until he knew what was going, Kurt was loving every second of it. He fell back in love and was paying for it. Kurt just hoped it wasn't going to be with his life.

Kurt could feel a hand pull his face towards him - his dark haired beauty of a tormentor. Kurt's watery red eyes still couldn't meet the other's gaze and he knew that was a bad move. Why hadn't he learned by now that he had to be obedient?

'Kurt - _Fuck!_ -Look at me!'

He was getting angry again, and Kurt instinctively whimpered and tried to roll into a ball on the floor. Blaine, as usual, was having none of it. He grabbed Kurt by the hair and slammed him up against the wall. Kurt forced himself to look into the Warbler's eyes. They were so beautiful, even when they were full of anger. The intensity was breathtaking, and they took all of Kurt in with their darkness.

'Tell me you didn't mean it.' Blaine demanded in a low tone.

Kurt could only stare back, having forgotten what Blaine was referring to. The more he tried to remember, the harder it was to stop shaking. Blaine's fist tightened it's hold in Kurt's hair, causing Kurt to cry out in pain.

'Tell me!'

'I-I can't-!'

'Tell me you love me!'

'I-'

'Tell me you were lying before, and tell me you love me!' Blaine was practically yelling at him now. Now Kurt remembered. Blaine wanted him to take it back. He wanted him to take back what he said about him not five minutes ago. But Kurt couldn't, and in Blaine's mind he was taking to long. He pulled Kurt's head forward and slammed it back against the wall.

_No, no please, not this again, please-!_

'Why won't you _fucking_ love me?' Another crack.

_Please, God, dad, anyone-! Why-_

'I took you out here so we could be together, why won't you see that, you piece of shit?' Another.

_Why won't he stop? Why won't he see-? Why…_

The last time Blaine struck his love's head against the wall led to the pale beauty falling from his grasp, forming a crumpled body on the floor.


	2. The Dark Days Are Over

A.N: Sorry guys, uploading is being a jerk and is messing with the document, so I apologise for reposting and all the weird formatting.

Gah! So glad so many of you jumped ship over to this fic! I promise to do my best to keep your interest peaked, but if you think I'm failing at something _please_ let me know! It's a little hard trying to keep a steady narrative when I'm 1) so eager just to tell you what's going to happen and 2) subtly change things I didn't like from the last story. I hope you notice in this chapter that some of it is quite light-hearted to reflect Kurt's more positive life. You'll probably also notice a lot of this chapter focuses on recapping the events of 'I Won't Hurt You' for those who really can't be bothered reading the story from the beginning. Truthfully, I want to get all the necessary stuff out the way to make way for you-know-who's return. So excited!

By the way, this and the next chapter were made both harder and easier after this weeks Glee episode 'First Time'. Loved it, but a more physical, hands-on-Kurt Blaine? Now where have we seen that before? XD

Replies:

Shymusikfreak: Thank you so much! I'm afraid the intensity will be a while, I have to allow time for trust to be built before knocking it all down again. Please keep reading until then!

Curtainedfoil: Ohmygosh, please don't have a heart attack! I'll try to update again within a few days if it helps?

CastleAddiction: I'm sorry, but your review message to Blaine makes me laugh so much every time I reread it (yeah, I'm sad enough to reread my reviews). I'm sorry for making you cry! I'll try to answer your question asap in the story!

MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan: Ahh! I love you and your enthusiasm and your support! I'm so happy! And to answer your question, if Kurt died, there would be no more fun, right? XD

**The Dark Days Are Over**

'Mercedes, I don't think I've ever had such a great week.'

Mercedes looked up from her locker to glance at Kurt. 'Oh yeah?' She arched a brow, smiling at him. 'Why do you say that?'

Kurt grinned back and gave a slight shrug. He wasn't really sure himself. It could have been because he had _finally_ been given a chance to shine in glee club that week. Mr. Schue had commented that his rendition of _Caledonia_ would be a great addition to their song list for sectionals after finding out one of the judges was Scottish. As well as securing the New Direction's spotlight, Kurt had also been given glowing commendations from his teachers. His hard work and effort over the summer to catch up on McKinley's syllabus had paid off, and he was back to being top of the class only two weeks into the school year. Yet, Kurt couldn't help but think the highlight of the week came from his Wednesday visit to his doctor. Since the beginning of summer he had been in and out of the hospital more times than Finn's finger had been in the now-empty chocolate spread jar, which was more times than Kurt cared to count. He chose to go alone for that week's appointment. When the doctor told him all his charts came back clear and that the last of the bruising was gone, Kurt was laughing in joy. To know even the internal marks were gone seemed to release a part of him which was just aching to come out: A sense of closure. Yes. That was why Kurt was in such high spirits.

Then again, he had implied to his friends that he had experienced closure long before now to avoid awkward and pitiful queries into how he was holding up, so Kurt stretched the truth a little to Mercedes. 'It's only the second week back and I feel like the school is my playground. Everything is going….perfect.' He tipped his head to the side a little and filled his own locker with textbooks. 'Now I get to go home, go through the new Vogue magazine that should have came this morning, help Finn with his geography homework, then make him pay me back by letting me try some of Vogue's new hairstyles on him.' He sighed dreamily, and Mercedes laughed.

'You're easily pleased,'

'What can I say? I'm on a high.'

He joined her in laughing, and together they closed their lockers and headed down the hallway towards the exit to the student car park.

It was surreal nowadays. The last time Kurt had walked these halls, he was living in fear of a certain footballer named Karofsky. He was so petrified that his family changed their whole way of life to afford tuition for him at a private, all boys' prep school named Dalton Academy. It was there he had met some of the nicest guys Ohio had to offer, and also some of the most talented in their very own glee club named the Warblers. Amongst those, however, was a boy so beautiful, so perfect that Kurt fell in love; Musical wonder and local campus hero, Blaine Anderson. And it was just his luck that Blaine Anderson fell in love right back. Life was perfect. He was getting education like no other and was experiencing a way of life he had never dreamed of, all the while having the ability to visit home on most weekends and spend almost every waking moment with the one person he was truly in love with.

Sadly, Kurt's fairy tale life didn't last long. First came the jealous tugs. Next, the accusing questions. Then, the manhandling. Blaine was turning so fast Kurt wasn't sure what was going on around him. Then it happened; the hit. Blaine hadn't even noticed he did it at first. When it finally occurred to him, out came the apologies. He consoled a shivering Kurt who was too shocked to do anything but accept it. It escalated from there. Kurt found himself feeble and weak, and Blaine's newfound 'bad habit' of lashing out continued under the oblivious noses of their fellow students until, at last, someone took notice. Unfortunately that person noticed too late to stop Blaine from doing his worst to Kurt. It all ended in the hospital. Kurt woke up from one of the worst beatings Blaine ever gave him only to be told the love of his life was being suspended for his actions. As those around him voiced their opinions on the fairness of the outcome, Kurt had resolved to come back to McKinley and not be at Dalton for Blaine's inevitable return.

Healing took the rest of the school year, along with half of his summer. He really had no choice but to drill his interests into schoolwork and reconnect with his friends and family, which was no easy feat. Apparently a lot can happen in the one glee club in the space of a few months. He was disappointed to hear Sam was leaving, but given that Mercedes was seeing someone else now really took the sting out of most of the news. Finn and Rachel were as temperamental as ever, with every week seeming to be the be-all-and-end-all of their relationship. Brittany was behind most of Kurt's catch-up knowledge, being the gossip queen of the school, and was often accompanied on her daily visits to the Hudson-Hummel residence by a hilariously bitchy Santana. Speaking of Santana, Kurt had grown oddly close with her over the last month of their vacation time. She eventually began visiting him without the presence of Brittany. At first they only bitched about people (namely, Rachel Berry) but their conversations soon turned a little deeper. Kurt knew more about Santana's sexuality than anyone else – possibly even Santana herself. And in return, Kurt slowly began telling her things he didn't dare mention to his family or even Mercedes. It was to Santana that he had admitted the worst of his secrets.

'_Kurt…'_

'_Hmm?'_

'_Do you still love him?'_

_Silence._

'_Blaine. Do you, you know, still…love him?'_

_Pause. 'Sometimes.'_

_A nod and a small smile. 'Okay.'_

Kurt knew fine well his friendship with Santana was as rocky and as unstable as a rampaging Sue Sylvester after a public meltdown, but it helped ease the emotional pain Kurt had been carrying inside. Santana was a stranger – a stranger who cared from time to time.

'God, I hate Schuester. He totally blanked my whole 'Latina Week' idea.'

Kurt turned to his side and noted that at some point during his daydreaming down the hall he had lost a Mercedes and gained a pissed off Santana. He forgot things like that could happen in McKinley. You're with someone one second, then someone else the next. He just went with it. 'Do what we always do, make it out to Rachel that it was all her idea and it'll be the lesson of the week in no time.'

Santana smiled in amusement, losing some of the anger in her eyes. 'I'll give it a shot, but there's no way I'm letting that jumped up, kitten-knitwear campaigner get her hands on any of my songs.'

They stepped out into the parking lot. Kurt was thinking up some Latino artists he could cover, but his train of thought crashed into a mental brick wall as he spotted someone hovering by his car. He stopped dead, and Santana looked around at him in confusion.

'Kurt? What's up?' She turned her head to look to where he was looking. Her eyes immediately stopped on a familiar style of blazer. The type they wear at Dalton. She gasped. 'Oh my god, is that-? '

'No.'

Santana glanced back at Kurt. 'Then who-?'

'It's Dillon.' Kurt replied softly.

The boy in the blazer – the one person who noticed what was happening to Kurt at Dalton - finally spotted the ex-Warbler. He smiled and gave a happy wave in his direction. Kurt tried to smile back, but found he couldn't. Dillon's arrival could only mean one thing.

Blaine was back.


	3. I'll Be Watching You

**A.N.** I don't know if it's my high spirits or if my desperation to get back to Dark!Blaine is overwhelming me, but I feel like I'm rushing through so much! This chapter was ready days ago, but my friend berates me for updating multiple chapters so quickly. I'm so glad writer's block hasn't reared it's ugly head. After a lot of 'feeling' talk in the last chapter, this is more dialogue-heavy but it is sort of necessary. Everyone welcome back Dillon! *Applause* and also….Blaine! I hope you guys enjoy. I'm just itching to get on to the next part, so I'm sorry if this chapter is all over the place. I'm also sorry about the odd layout if there is any. Uploading a document to FFnet is getting silly and there's often boldness, italics and a lack of paragraph gaps that aren't intentional. If I spot them early enough, I'll edit again and repost.

**Replies**:

SugaKane01: I'm sorry, I have a bad obsessive habit when it comes to cliff-hangers! w Also, I'm so glad you understand the sad truth about domestic abuse victims. A family member very close to me was in that position and what shocked me was how little the rest of the family knew because of being secretive and being 'too much in love'. Of course, this story is purely fan-based and I have completely put aside my experiences but still I think you're so right about it all. It's scary what people will be willing to put up with.

Anonymous: To answer your question, I'm from Scotland, where the justice system is much like the rest of the UK and the US (where the story is set). The truth is, when it comes to juvenile crimes the law can be shockingly relaxed. I don't mean to make it seem unrealistic, but in this story Dalton is an institution which is able to enforce their own punishment system based on what *they* think is appropriate, and there's not much else victims or their families can do. My high school had a similar policy. There's a lot of sweeping under carpets, and I hope to answer why Kurt didn't pursue a restraining order very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Be Watching You<strong>

'Kurt, you're looking good, buddy.' Dillon told him, giving him a once over as they sat down on one of the school benches.

Kurt laughed the compliment off but was truly quite pleased at the honesty in Dillon's voice. 'Well, I do try. But look at you! You're all tanned!' Kurt gazed approvingly at the glow of his friend's skin. 'I see New Zealand weather treated you well,'

'It's amazing, even with their winter months they still get so much sunshine.' Dillon agreed, rubbing at his bronzed arms. The last time he had spoken to Kurt, Dillon was saying goodbye as he was jetting off with his family for the summer. Kurt knew he was going to miss him, but he himself had been too excited at that time about finally leaving the hospital to go back home to his own family that it didn't bother him as much as it would have. He had been meaning to send an email or text but with his school life and home life demanding so much careful attention, Kurt shamefully did not get round to it. 'Speaking of which, I got you something.' Kurt arched an eyebrow as Dillon began to rummage through his satchel. At the corner of his eye, he saw Santana standing by her car watching them warily. Kurt sent her a reassuring nod as if to say 'it's okay, he's a good guy'. She nodded back and slowly got into her car. As she drove off, Dillon finally found what he had been looking for. 'I know it's not much, but a lot of the beach guys wore them and so I assumed it was 'fashionable'. Something you'd maybe like.' He handed Kurt a black necklace with a strange shaped stone pendant hanging from it.'

'Oh my god, Dillon, it's amazing!' Kurt grinned, and admired the pendant and the way the way the dark stone glowed green in the sunlight.

Dillon flushed a little, obviously not used to the gratitude which came from receiving gifts. 'It's nothing, really. I got it in one of the Maori-related store, so I think it's a tribal pattern or something…'

Kurt didn't really care, it was beautiful. He wasted no time in putting the necklace around his neck and looked up at Dillon appreciatively. He wanted to hug him, he really did, but he couldn't. Not yet. It wasn't a stage he had reached. Fortunately, Dillon seemed pleased enough that Kurt liked his present. 'I love it, thank you so much…but…' He offered a sad smile, 'I really don't think you would travel all this way to see me only to give me a present.' Dillon looked like he was caught off guard at the sudden turn in the conversation. He swallowed hard, avoided Kurt's eyes and stared at the ground. 'So…when did he get back?'

Kurt watched as Dillon's previously cheerful expression crumbled off his face. They both knew the subject was coming, but clearly that knowledge wasn't enough. After a sigh or two, Dillon finally answered. 'Last week. The first Wednesday we had back at Dalton.'

Kurt closed his eyes and rested his head in his hand. 'So soon…'

'I-I can hardly believe it.' Dillon shook his head, looking more upset by the moment. 'We were told his suspension should last until November, after the school board heard about it. Now…now he's back. No explanation. It's like he's been let back early for good behaviour.'

Kurt could sense the bitter sarcasm in Dillon's tone, but he couldn't help but think that could possibly be why the school board would be willing to go back on their word. Plus, why continue to punish a boy whose family regularly give you money for school funds? The Andersons were known for being very generous in their financial support to Dalton, and they had no doubt developed bonds over the years. 'Being back at school means he's not out causing trouble,' Kurt said quietly, trying to find his way back to positive thinking.

Dillon bought his troubled gaze up to Kurt again. 'That's not the worst of it.' He said solemnly. 'Everyone…well, most people…are treating him like-like a hero or something.'

Kurt's stomach dropped. He was not expecting that. His voice still small and quiet, Kurt said 'Wes and David…?'

'Don't think badly of them, Kurt. Before the summer, a lot of the students immediately blamed you when they heard about the suspension and those guys worked hard to set the record straight. But…Wes graduated last year, and David has been busy with running that glee club and applying for colleges, he's not always around.' Dillon shrugged. 'In his absence, a lot of the guys have been forgetting what that bastard did. They're trying to get him back into the Warblers, and only David, Nick and Jeff are standing in their way.'

Kurt couldn't help but imagine the three Warblers standing in the commons in front of all of all the other club members. Three against at least a dozen? Even they wouldn't last long. He smiled sadly as he wondered if Jeff and Nick were a couple now…

'Kurt? Doesn't this bother you?' Dillon asked, looking a bit put out that Kurt wasn't as angry as he was.

Kurt gave a vague 'hmm'. 'We knew he'd come back, and we knew his friends would be desperate for him. Hell, we knew that way back at the hospital after…it happened.' He sighed and tried to focus on how blue the sky was. It was a thing he did – whenever he was reminded of that night, he'd find something around him which was beautiful and concentrate on it until the bad thoughts subsided. 'We can only hope that he's changed over the summer and that returning to Dalton will be a good thing for him.'

'Oh, he's changed, alright.' Dillon scoffed, looking darker as he thought about something. 'The first day he was back, he cornered me in the library.' Kurt looked at him, worry etched across his face. 'It's okay. He didn't do anything. He just went on and on about how sorry he was, and that he was seeing a professional about his problem. Wanted me to think he had changed…'

'W-well, maybe he has…?' Kurt swallowed hard as his voice broke in mid sentence. God, why did he let himself get emotional?

Dillon shook his head, and was still lost in thought. 'No…no, there was something in his eyes…He wasn't sorry. He sounded it, but I could see that it was all show. He said he wanted to make things right. Bastard.'

Kurt sniffed and subtly wiped his wet eyes. 'I-I think it's best you just avoid him…'

'I do, but I still thought you should know. The school probably has no plans to tell you or your family that he was let back in so soon, so I wanted to give you a fair warning.' Dillon took that moment to stand up and shuffle awkwardly in front of Kurt. 'I don't know what he'll do. He might do nothing, he might try his luck at contacting you – I have no idea.' He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder. 'But I want you to be safe, okay?'

Kurt looked up at him and offered a smile and a nod. 'I will be.' He told him, sounding much more confident than he really was. 'I have my family around me. If not them, I have all my McKinley friends there. I'll be fine.'

A few long moments passed in which they stared into each other's eyes. After those moments were over, Dillon gave him one last encouraging pat on the shoulder and waved him goodbye. Kurt was glad he didn't make a big deal out of his leaving. He appreciated that for that moment, it was best to leave it the way it was. He also appreciated one other thing. Throughout their whole conversation, neither of them used the name 'Blaine'. Kurt sat on the bench for a little while longer - a whole hour and a half longer. Finn was leaving football practise when he saw is step brother seemingly lost in a world of his own. Kurt was surprised to see him, and even more surprised to realise so much time had passed since Dillon left. He pretended he had been waiting for Finn to see if he needed a lift home, and Finn bought it. As they made their way to the car, Kurt remembered the necklace around his neck, and smiled as he played with the pendant.

It was beautiful.

* * *

><p><em>It was ugly. <em>

_God, how could Kurt even accept such a stupid and ugly gift? That kid – Dillon – was such little creep. Did he really think he could just wriggle his way into _**my**_ beauty's heart? That was not going to happen!_

Blaine's knuckles were ghost-white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened at the thought. He watched as Kurt and his brother walked towards the car. A Cadillac Escalade, license plate _IGP YN_, which Blaine knew off by heart after Kurt had once joked it stood for 'I'm going places. You're not.' The thought made Blaine crack a smile. His love was so smart and funny. It took all his will power not to jump out of his car there and then and run for Kurt. But it would be stupid to do something like that - especially when he just had to wait a little while longer to put his plan into action. Then he would have Kurt all to himself again. And this time, they would truly be alone with no one around to interfere. He held his breath as the car drove out of the car park, but his eyes never left the shadowy form of Kurt's head from the driver's seat until the car was out of sight.

Blaine leaned his head against the headrest behind him. He had been here for a few hours now, parked under a large tree to keep himself concealed. It had given him a perfect view of Dillon as he had waited by Kurt's car earlier. He had been so mad – no, furious – to know the boy came all this way to 'warn' Kurt. The boy just didn't understand. He was too stupid and dumb to see that he was coming between two lovers who were meant to be together. He was stupid enough to tell his friends he was ditching afternoon classes to drive to Lima. Did he think Blaine wouldn't hear about it? Did he even consider that Blaine would know exactly why he was planning this trip now, after his glorious return to Dalton? No, because he was a fucking idiot. Blaine, of course, followed him secretly. Not only would he be keeping an eye on the boy, but he would also get to catch a glimpse of Kurt if he was lucky. And lucky, he was. For about two hours Kurt was perched perfectly in his sights. He was even more beautiful than Blaine remembered. He was disgusted to see Dillon handing him something – a necklace – as a sort of gift, but he was also captivated as he got to see Kurt's smile again and the way he craned his silky smooth neck a little as he put it on. That neck is mine, he thought angrily. He wanted to rip the revolting thing off of Kurt's slender neck and replace it with bites and kisses to show the whole world it was his property. Kurt belonged to him.

The son of a bitch finally left, but it took some time staring at Kurt for the anger to ebb away. Eventually, his bitter glares turned into longing gazes and his fingers began to tingle in excitement to know that if he really wanted to, he could touch Kurt right now. But once again he didn't dare leave his car. He had a plan, and couldn't afford messing it up. So he waited. After what seemed like a minute to Blaine, Finn appeared. He watched them talk briefly before they left together.

The way he walked. The way he smiled. The way… he fondled that fucking pendant around his neck. Blaine was angry again. As he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Dalton, Blaine vowed to get Kurt back. He didn't care who else wanted him, he belonged to Blaine and he was willing to do anything to have him again. Anything.


	4. Hero

A.N. Hey guys, sorry for the gap. Same old excuse, uni work is eating up my time. Hoping to have another chapter up over the next couple of days though! I hope you liked Blaine's first appearance; I enjoy writing him as possessive as possible but now we'll see him in a more 'phoney light' as his plan is set in motion. I am half asleep, so apologies for any mistakes etc. I'm wondering if anyone can tell what plan I have just yet. Ah well, as long as you guys enjoy it I don't mind. ^^ 

Replies:

CastleAddiction: Ah I'm sorry, I keep making you cry! I'm really sorry, but Kurt isn't going to be doing much running after this chapter. When you're reading this, just remember what Blaine's true thoughts are from the last chapter. I'm afraid it's not good for Kurt.

Fantasyfan4ever: Hopefully I'll have more for you to read soon, I am so happy you enjoy it! I wish I could tell you what Blaine's plans are (they are so sneaky and evil!) but it would spoil it! As of yet, I don't think Dillon will have a great deal of input but since readers seem to like him I will try to use him again for something important. And yeah, Scotland born 'n' bred! That's my excuse for any British-isms that have snuck their way into the story. XD I think your awesome too!

* * *

><p><strong>Hero<br>**

It was on. It took some planning, and some manipulation of the slyest kind, but it was on. New Directions was having a Hispanic week, selecting songs performed only by Spanish and Latin American artists. The smirk on Santana's face could not be shifted, even when Rachel took credit for the amazing idea.

Kurt couldn't help but wonder which girl was going to snag a Shakira number first as he set up his own rehearsal area in the empty choir room. With his music stand in place in front of him and the instrumental at the ready in the stereo by his side, he was ready to practice. _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias. It wasn't exactly a favourite of his, but when you were as focused and as smart as Kurt you knew that performing what you like won't always get you the attention you deserve. You have to choose what is appropriate to your voice, and in Kurt's case _Hero_ was one of the best in his repertoire. Unfortunately, due to his focus on his upcoming solo in sectionals, Kurt had not practised the song in a while and had requested he have possession of the choir room that evening when he knew he would rehearse in complete solitude. It was the first time Kurt had been alone in McKinley since Dillon's visit. In fact, he hadn't really gone anywhere outside his house without being with someone. He told himself it was just coincidence but deep down he knew the truth. Yet, with the knowledge that there were no doubt several teachers staying late to mark coursework and that Finn was only down the hall in the gym working out with the rest of the football squad, Kurt felt comfortable enough to be alone. He used the first few lines to warm up his voice and get used to the tempo but soon found himself closing his eyes as he let the words wash over him.

'I can be you hero baby,  
>I can kiss away the pain.<br>I will stand by you forever.  
>You can take my breath away.'<p>

He could feel his hand already making reaching motions into the air, as if the desire and heartfelt need for someone was too much for him to keep inside. He wondered if he looked too corny and made a mental note to check in the mirror when he got home. Until then, he would just go with it.

'Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
>Would you lie? Would you run away<br>Am I in to deep?  
>Have I lost my mind?<br>I don't care you're here ton-'

Kurt opened his eyes as he was finishing the line and found his words caught in his throat as his eyes opened wide in fear. For there at the choir room door stood Blaine Anderson.

'Kurt…' Blaine was smiling at him warmly. He was dressed in his Dalton uniform, bar his tie which was missing around his loosely buttoned shirt. Kurt couldn't be sure how long he had been standing there watching him sing, but judging by the fact he had enough time to close the door behind him and lean on its frame told him it was longer than Kurt could be comfortable with - not that he wouldn't have been uncomfortable anyway. Truth be told, Kurt was scared to the point he was shaking. He took a couple of steps back and held on to the music stand as if trying to create some form of physical barrier between them. Blaine's smile faltered a little and he grew more concerned and worried. 'Please, don't-I mean…Look, I'm not here to bother you-'

'-You shouldn't be here at all,' Kurt interrupted, swallowing heavily as he tried to keep himself calm. He was in school, where teachers were within earshot. His cell was in his pocket, with Finn on speed dial. He had nothing to worry about, yet he couldn't stop the buckling feeling threatening his legs. God, he wished his heart would stop beating so hard. Blaine will hear it!

Blaine took a small step towards him, a hand reaching out as if pleading for Kurt to not back away. 'I-I know. It was a stupid idea.' His eyes looked sad. Kurt almost believed him immediately. 'I don't know why I came.' He then shook his head. 'No, that's not true. I know why I came. I-I hoped to find you and let you see that you have nothing to be worried about anymore.'

Kurt scoffed, which was surprising considering how shaky he felt. 'I believe that, sure. That's why you sneak into my school and corner me when I'm alone, right? To tell me not to worry?' Blaine winced at his words as if he was noticing the situation for the first time. 'Call me over-cautious but that sounds like bull to me. Y-you should get out of here before I call for Finn. He's only seconds away, you know.'

Blaine suffered Kurt's attempt at a fierce glare and resolved to bury his hands in his blazer pockets. 'I know, he's in the gym, right? I saw him earlier.' He very slowly walked into the room, allowing Kurt the time to circle away from him. Blaine stopped at the first chair he came to and sat down. Kurt was glad. As he continued to circle the room he knew he could make a run for it if need be. Then again, why wasn't he running now? He told himself it was because Blaine was clearly trying hard to not be a threat. Something which felt like curiosity kept him from running out. 'I shouldn't have snuck up on you, I know. I really didn't mean to. I heard you singing and I couldn't resist coming in to listen. You sound more beautiful than I remember.' Kurt refused to look in any way flattered, so Blaine was left to continue. 'I meant what I said, though. I'm not like how I was before. I-I've been getting help.'

Kurt crossed his arms tightly and awkwardly leaned back against the wall behind him in an attempt to appear composed. 'Help, as in a therapist?' He found himself asking. He watched as Blaine began fiddling with his fingers, a nervous habit Blaine had displayed in the early and beautiful days of their relationship. It had at one point contented him to know someone as strong willed as Blaine could also have his insecure moments. 'And so now you're completely 'cured' and reborn, is that it?' His words came out harsh and Blaine immediately looked up at him with hurt eyes.

'No, no, Kurt, I'm not saying-!' Blaine bit his lip and looked around his feet. 'I'm in the process. I've worked out so much but I know I have so much more to go. But I am not the guy I was before, I promise you.' He looked up once more and Kurt saw the face of the innocent boy he once knew.

Kurt didn't know why but he moved to sit down too. He made sure to sit on the furthest seat possible, but he felt safe enough to make such a move. Blaine watched him and seemed grateful that Kurt was giving him a chance. Kurt thought of Dillon, and what he said_. T__here was something in his eyes…He wasn't sorry. He sounded it, but I could see that it was all show._ Kurt searched Blaine's eyes for what Dillon spoke about but all he saw was sorrow and regret. Was it possible he really wanted to make amends? Kurt couldn't be sure if amends could even be made, but if Blaine was telling the truth then maybe he could eventually get over the fears which had accumulated over the past year. God, what is he thinking? Was he really considering all this _now_? Blaine had almost killed him. Because of him, Kurt had spent months and months in the hospital, trying to recover from the physical and mental scars Blaine beat into him. No way in hell was some sweet talk going to work.

'But in the meantime you're going to go back to being the Warbler poster boy?' Kurt said coldly. 'I'm guessing by now David has had to let you back in, with all your Dalton supporters jumping to your aid.' Kurt probably should have noticed that Blaine was not surprised that Kurt knew about his return to school or that his friends were rallying support, but he didn't.

Blaine shook his head. 'Kurt, I haven't re-joined the Warblers. Yeah, some of the guys insisted I do, to get some respect back, but I knew I didn't deserve it. I know what I did was…unspeakable, and I want to get better. That's my priority, nothing else. Except letting you know how sorry I am. I should have said that the second I saw you this evening, Kurt, because I am.' Blaine leaned forward in his chair and Kurt's guarded expression dropped a little. 'I am so…so sorry. I could never redeem myself after what I did, and I will never deserve your forgiveness but if I can at least help you by showing you that I'm not that person anymore, then I'll do it. I never wanted to hurt you, and every day I die inside knowing what I put you through – what I still put you through. I hate knowing you might be living in fear of me. I-I want to put things right.'

Kurt didn't say anything. It seemed to be the end of Blaine's speech but nothing came to mind for Kurt to respond with. So, he instead picked up his music sheets and slid them into his bag. He felt Blaine watching him.

'Kurt?'

Kurt stopped packing his things up and carefully looked up at Blaine. 'I heard you. I-I'm sorry, Blaine, but you're asking too much of me. You waltz in here, all wide-eyed and apologetic after-after what you did and you expect me to let you what? Accept your apology? Suddenly be happy you feel bad about what you put me through?' Blaine looked like he wanted to interrupt and cry at the same time and Kurt was shocked and disgusted to find himself feeling guilty. 'I-I can't do this. You can't just spring this on me. It doesn't work like that.'

With that, Kurt hurried to the door and took off down the hall. He never thought he'd have to do that again – run away from Blaine. Blaine didn't try to stop him, making Kurt feel foolish for leaving in such a cowardly way. By the time Kurt reached the gym, his heart was pounding hard but it had little to do with the running. He slipped inside the large hall where his brother was working out. After a few minutes, Finn finally noticed Kurt and approached him with a grin.

'You finished practising already? I thought you'd take a while, everything go okay?' Finn leaned towards Kurt, who looked up from his spot on the floor. He wondered if he should tell Finn. There was a possibility Blaine was still in the choir room, or at least in the school building still. If he told Finn, Finn would find Blaine and scare him off ever coming near Kurt again. If he told Finn, Blaine would never get to him again. 'Dude, you okay?'

Kurt forced a smile onto his face. 'Everything's fine.'


	5. Pity, Trust and Cold Coffee

EDIT: Sorry for re-posting! FF.N has terrible formatting and I wanted to get rid of all the bold. If this hasn't worked, I'm sorry! I tried to fix it!

A.N. Glad to finally post this; it's been sitting on my desktop for a while but I wanted to space out the chapters a little. I'll have the next part up at some point this weekend since (in my opinion) this chapter and the next are very closely linked and it doesn't make any sense to draw it out when I'm quite desperate to get to the 'exciting' stuff again. However, I must admit I'm guessing some of you won't really like this chapter and say it's not very realistic. For that, I'm sorry. All I can reinforce is the fact Kurt still has overwhelmingly strong feelings for Blaine and likes to see the good in people. Just think of his attitude now on the show with Karofsky! I do hope you enjoy it, though, and please leave a review to let me know what your thoughts are and if you have questions or suggestions.

KlaineOnTheBrain: I've been thinking really hard about your question, trying to see if I can answer well without giving anything away… Here goes! I'm really happy people seem to like Dillon, and I'm flattered when I get messages saying they love him and Kurt together, but…honestly, Dillon was only meant to be in the one section of the last story, and only really got used again because readers asked about him. I'm like you, a hard-core Klaine shipper. As of right now, I've no intention to ship Kurt and Dillon, although it's probably obvious by now there is supposed to be some level of chemistry between them. For me, right now, it's really a Kurt/Blaine fic dealing with a scary and upsetting type of relationship. (I love Dark!Blaine… w ) I can't say much right now about Blaine getting help, but hopefully this chapter will give a little more info. Basically, I can't promise anything concerning who'll be with whom since I drastically changed the ending of 'I Won't Hurt You' so things could change if it goes a certain way. Hope this helps!

Castle Addiction: I'm glad you almost believed him! If you did then it's more understandable why a character like Kurt would. I give a more Blaine-view later in this chapter to let you back into his creepy, twisted world, so you won't be almost fooled again! XD

MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan: Yay! Kurt backbone! I wanted him to be stronger in this fic. It wouldn't make any sense for him to go through hell only to bounce back into the victim at the drop of a hat. I must say though, about your hope for Kurt to get help…don't get your hopes up…. (I'm sorry!)

* * *

><p><strong>Pity, Trust and Cold Coffee<strong>

Three weeks with no incidence. Kurt wasn't completely sure why he expected something to happen but he knew it was connected to Blaine's unexpected appearance at McKinley. What was that guy thinking? Did he really think he could just wander into Kurt's school? Did he think after all he did to Kurt that was acceptable? Kurt should have called the police. But he didn't.

_Why didn't I?_ Kurt asked himself as he drove down one of the main streets of Lima. That question had been eating at him since the moment he told Finn everything was fine, despite the obvious fact everything was certainly _not _fine. It was the same feeling that overcame him when he went home that night and found himself wedged between his dad and Carole who seemed to be bombarding him with interrogating questions such as 'How was school?', 'Anything exciting happen today?' and 'How was your singing practise?'. Kurt wondered if there was something etched on his face which made his family think he was hiding something, but he later assured himself they knew nothing. So he said nothing. After all, there was no telling what his dad would do if he found out the boy who almost killed his son tried to get him alone again. Burt wouldn't have listened to Kurt when he tried to explain that Blaine didn't mean any harm. _God, why am I defending him?_ Kurt berated himself. He stopped at a set of traffic light and rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment. _So what if Blaine seemed truly remorseful? Just because he's getting help doesn't mean I should forgive him, right?_ Kurt knew that honestly that was not enough for forgiveness, but a small voice in his head told him maybe it was a start.

Kurt shook his head rapidly and continued driving. He couldn't be thinking about this now. He had his life to get on with. Like today, he had plans to have a coffee session with Mercedes at Lima Bean. He smiled at the thought. With all the college talk finally needing actions to accompany them, Kurt found near to no time nowadays to talk to his best friend and they were well overdue an afternoon-long date. He was going to spend hours drinking copious amounts of caffeine-related beverages, talking to his favourite diva about everything under the sun – namely New Direction members and celebrity gossip. He sorely needed this time to just enjoy himself and think about fun and trivial things for a while. Maybe, if it felt right, he could relay what happened to him a few weeks ago in the choir room…

He pulled into the coffee bar's car park. He had to wait for space since the place was in its typical Saturday afternoon state – busy. He hurried inside and checked his watch. It was almost two. He was surprised he had made it early for once. He vaguely noticed the severe lack of tables available and stood in line for his coffee. Perhaps he could grab a spot before Mercedes got here? As he paid for his drink, however, his cell beeped and delivered some bad news.

**NEW MESSAGE – MERCEDES**

**I totally forgot I had a church choir rehearsal today so I have to cancel our date . I'll make it up to you I swear! M XXX**

Sighing, Kurt snapped his phone shut and left the counter, coffee in hand. He thought about what he could do now. He guessed he could go home and help his dad and Finn fix the carbs on the car, or at least watch. Or he could visit Rachel and go over their NYADA applications for the hundredth time. Hell, he could even see if Santana was in the mood for a 'bitchfest', as she calls it. He found them so entertaining with her lately. He decided to find a seat and then call up his various options but as he stepped into the main seating area he was reminded how busy it was. There was no free place in sight, and he really didn't want to take his coffee into his car. One too many scalding accidents have happened that way. At last he saw a table with only one person sitting at it. From the back it looked like a guy. Kurt was sure he could grin his way into stealing a chair and some table space for his coffee. However, he stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the guy's hair. For the love of-

Kurt backed away immediately, hoping Blaine hadn't noticed him approaching. A glance over his shoulder told him Blaine hadn't looked up from the book he was reading. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and headed out the door. From the safety of being outside, Kurt risked peering through the glass window. What are the odds he would be here? Kurt introduced him to Lima Bean; it seemed very unfair and unnerving that Blaine would continue to visit it. Kurt watched as Blaine looked up from his book at last and seemed to stare into space with a sad, forlornly look in his dark eyes. _He looks so miserable and lost,_ Kurt thought, feeling his heart strings pang in pity. He didn't bother rebuking himself for pitying Blaine. He knew it would be a losing battle. Despite all Kurt went through, he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about how guilty a repentant Blaine would feel. How could a person live with themselves after hurting someone they love so much? It must be a shamefully painful feeling to live with. Kurt bit his bottom lip as Blaine rubbed his eyes as if he was close to tears. Kurt couldn't pull himself away from the window. Well, he couldn't find it in himself to just walk away after seeing Blaine like this anyway. He found himself hesitantly heading back inside and inched his way towards the table where Blaine sat in his seemingly depressing dream world.

'Would you mind if I…' Kurt started, head bowed low and obviously nervous. Blaine's head snapped up and his shocked eyes met Kurt's. He seemed too surprised to say a word to Kurt, who waved an awkward hand to indicate the rest of the room. 'There's no other space for me to…' Why couldn't he finish a single sentence? He didn't have this problem a few weeks ago, why was he getting shy now?

Blaine finally found his voice and nodded rapidly. 'O-oh, right! Yes, please, sit down.' He shuffled in his chair and sat up straight and proper. At least he seemed nervous too. Kurt moved to sit across from him and he avoided catching Blaine's gaze as he watched other people pass him. They didn't speak for quite a few long moments.

'I'm only staying for five minutes, just so you know.' Kurt said bluntly, sipping his coffee. 'I hate drinking and driving so as soon as I've finished this-'

'Sure. Sure, okay.' Blaine nodded again. A fluttering smile graced his face and Kurt knew that Blaine was just happy he was willingly spending his five minutes with him. Blaine watched him like Kurt was some beautiful mystical creature, like a unicorn or something. It made Kurt's cheeks heat up in embarrassment and maybe the slightest amount of pride.

Kurt waited for Blaine to say something but the more time went passed the more nervous he became over what Blaine might eventually say. He decided to at least be in control over what they talk about. 'What are you reading?' He asked, dipping his head towards the book that was sitting open on the table.

Blaine looked down at it and appeared surprised as if seeing it for the first time. 'What? Oh, this? This is…just some book my counsellor gave me.' It was now Blaine's turn to redden and he slipped the book off the table onto his lap. Kurt stared at him, clearly intrigued about it but not willing to ask. 'It's really for…recovering abusers…' Blaine murmured and kept his shamed eyes down and away from Kurt.

_Great, out of all the things I could have asked him and I have to choose something that leads to this. Well done, Mr Hummel, well done…_ Kurt cleared his throat and tried to smile. 'Well, my preferred reading material typically involves Lady Gaga or some Oscar Wilde but whatever floats your boat,' Blaine glanced up at him and laughed softly at Kurt's light-hearted attempt at humour. He appreciated the effort Kurt was making to ease the tension. 'But I'm glad you're…working on it.'

Blaine swallowed hard and nodded. 'I-I really am. Kurt…I'm doing all I can, I swear. I have a great counsellor who's dealt with people like me before. She's really helping me through my issues. I genuinely feel like I'm overcoming all those-those terrible thoughts that led to my actions last year.' He was tearing up in front of Kurt's very eyes, but still managed to give him a watery smile. 'I've still got some way to go, but I'm getting better, Kurt, I promise.'

Kurt felt his breath hitch in his throat. It had been so long since he had last seen Blaine look like this; like the Blaine Kurt found at that first day at Dalton, or the Blaine who confessed his feelings to him before sharing their first kiss, or the Blaine who gazed at him affectionately as he told Kurt he loved him. Kurt didn't think he would ever see that Blaine again, but there he was right across the table. 'I'm…so happy to hear that.' Kurt replied, breathing out. They smiled at each other, and Kurt felt like they had gone back a year in time. It felt okay again, like everything was going to work out. Kurt knew he was letting himself be easily reeled into believing such a thing, but he couldn't find any evidence to suggest otherwise so he let it be. 'So…what's your counsellor's name?'

'Dr Garcia. But she likes me to call her Lisa.'

'Hmm, you must be a favourite of hers then.' Kurt arched an eyebrow and Blaine laughed again.

'Maybe, either that or she thinks first name basis makes for more open conversation. I feel I can tell her everything.'

Kurt could understand that, and he felt himself relax more into his chair. 'Garcia, that's Spanish, right?'

'Yeah, I think her family came from Barcelona. Speaking of Spain, I now have the opportunity to ask why you were singing Enrique Iglesias the last I saw you.' Blaine leaned forward a little and tilted his head to the side. 'I didn't think you liked that song.'

Kurt smiled. It had been around a year since Kurt casually mentioned his dislike for that song, but Blaine had remembered. He went on to tell Blaine about the Hispanic-themed week in glee club, freely critiquing his fellow club members with Blaine hanging on his every word. Kurt wasn't sure when, but at some point in their conversation he forgot about the last six months. He forgot he had any reason to fear or worry about being in Blaine's company. He forgot about what Blaine did. He had been striving all summer to get through a minute without all those horrific memories but he had no luck. Now, in Blaine's presence, he did. It didn't make any sense to him when he eventually realised this, and it unnerved him. What added to his worries was when he went to take a sip from his coffee and found it to be cold. How long had they been talking? According to his watch, almost two hours. Sure, part of that time included some awkward periods of silence and Kurt's inner debates with himself about whether this was right or now, but what had they been talking about that could have distracted him for so long? After covering the New Directions gossip, they talked about school work and how hard it was this year before moving on to their college plans. Blaine was doing most of the asking, and Kurt did most of the answering. He had found out surprisingly little about Blaine's plans as the Dalton student seemed far too interested in hearing about Kurt. Kurt wasn't sure what to make of that. Eventually, though, Kurt knew he had to go. He didn't have any real reason to leave, after all his family thought he was out with Mercedes. But what if she called his home to apologise for cancelling on him? His family would start to worry that he didn't call or come home. What if they came to the Lima Bean to look for him? How could he explain if they found out he spent a portion of his Saturday having coffee with the boy who… No, he really had to go home.

'Are you sure? I-I mean, I guess it is getting late…' Blaine stood up with Kurt as he excused himself. 'We could go for pizza or something, though. That Italian place you love is only down the str-'

'No,' Kurt said a little too abruptly, causing Blaine to look surprised but then a little ashamed. 'I mean, I can't. I have stuff to…'

'Yeah, I understand. Totally, yeah.' Blaine nodded, trying to recover from his rejected offer. 'I'll walk you out, then.'

Kurt let Blaine lead out of the coffee shop and made sure to keep a few feet between them. After realising he had let his guard down all that time inside, Kurt felt like he should try to create some sort of barrier between them again even though he didn't really want to. He had to remind Blaine that everything wasn't suddenly back to normal after just one (long) coffee. When they stepped out into the parking lot, Kurt wrapped his coat around him tighter and did not notice the look Blaine gave him or the fact Blaine's arm rose just briefly as if to warm him up. Instead, Kurt noticed that the sky was getting darker a lot earlier these days. 'It won't be long till we're in winter.' He mused.

'Winter isn't so bad as long as you have something to keep you warm.'

Kurt looked over to Blaine when he said that. He wasn't sure how to reply. What did Blaine mean by that? He didn't want to jump to conclusions, so he just ignored it. 'It was good to see you again.'

Blaine smiled, obviously very happy to hear the honesty in Kurt's voice. 'You too. I missed you.'

Again, Kurt avoided replying directly but the truth was the loving look Blaine was giving him made him wish they could just forget the whole world. He wished he could let Blaine take him in his strong arms and hold him close. He wished, just for a moment, that Blaine would kiss his lips in the gentle way he did before. Would Blaine do it if Kurt asked? Kurt believed he would. But he didn't dare ask. He couldn't let it go that way. 'I…guess I'll see you,'

Blaine nodded and smiled. Kurt wondered if it was just his imagination, but his smile seemed a little strange like a mixture of feelings were behind it. 'I'll see you soon.'

Kurt awkwardly headed towards his car and became even more embarrassed as he repeatedly pressed the wrong button when he tried to unlock it. After finally managing, Kurt climbed inside his car and pulled out of the car park with Blaine giving a small wave as he got on the main road.

For once, Kurt did not turn on the radio on his journey home. His mind was reeling too much. What did this whole thing mean now? Are they friends? Will Kurt want to see Blaine again? That was a stupid question that Kurt immediately dropped. Of course he wanted to see him again. He felt it, deep inside; that similar longing and want for Blaine. Sure, elements of fear and worry still existed but they were quickly becoming smaller and less significant. Blaine was getting help, and it showed. Kurt grinned. Maybe…maybe there was a future? At least a friendship could be salvaged. He couldn't tell anyone just yet – no one would understand if they hadn't seen the proof for themselves – so he would have to keep this meeting a secret. He didn't know what was going to happen, but for the first time in a long time he felt secure again.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched Kurt drive off, and his hand fell to his side but the smile never left his face. That went better than expected. Much better.<p>

He had taken a risk when he relied on Kurt joining him at his table, especially when he saw Kurt pull into the car park only to find no spots to park in. Blaine had felt such relief when one became available a minute or so later, and he flipped open his book and pretended he was reading it. He heard Kurt come in through the door. Despite all the chatter around him, he could make out Kurt's voice as he ordered his coffee. It was perfect. He wanted Kurt to see him in a non-threatening setting. What would be more suitable than a busy public place that Kurt was already familiar with? Getting rid of Mercedes wasn't that hard, either. Having monitored Kurt and Mercedes online messages via one of those social networking sites, Blaine took note of their arranged 'date' – why did they have to call it that? – and he made sure to prevent Mercedes from attending by sending her a 'reminder' of a church choir rehearsal from Thad's phone just before half one that afternoon. It must have worked out perfectly, as there Kurt was, arriving for their meeting, but she was no-where in sight. The last thing Blaine was depending on was Kurt being courageous enough to come up to him, which is why his heart felt crushed when he sensed Kurt leaving. He had failed. All that planning for nothing. He stopped 'reading' and let his upset show. Kurt hadn't even given him a chance. _That-That bastard Dillon must have scared him off!_ His hopes that Kurt would at least acknowledge him by a hello or even a second look were dashed. Now he had to find another way to get to him. It was going to be hard if Kurt was still petrified of him. He had nothing to be scared of. Blaine only wanted him back so he could love him again. He needed Kurt to know he belonged to him, and only him. It was at this point Kurt's sweet voice touched his ears. He had come back.

Blaine's heart swelled in happiness and he wanted to stand up and cling onto his love with all his might. But instead, he reminded himself how he had to act; lowly and nervous. He had to make Kurt feel like he was the one in charge, not him – even though he sort of was. Kurt sat across from him and Blaine spent a long time admiring how he looked up close. He didn't get this close back in that choir room.

They talked. Kurt claimed he was only staying five minutes, but Blaine knew how to occupy his thoughts and soon had him relaxed and willing to stay longer. At first he had to speak about that God-awful counsellor of his, the one he did not go back to after the mandatory sessions. It was hard to talk positively about the woman who claimed Blaine could not truly love Kurt if he did all those things to him and that he was selfish and very ill mentally, but he did in order to please Kurt. It worked. He convinced Kurt to talk about his life now, and he was careful to memorize everything he said in case it came in handy later. It was so perfect hearing his love converse again. A few weeks before he couldn't fully appreciate Kurt's voice as it was still so full of fear. Then he said he had to leave and Blaine fought the desire to force Kurt to stay. Instead he asked if he wanted to go elsewhere. Kurt's rejection hurt, but Blaine knew to take that day as a win in his books. He could feel it – the chemistry and the love. It was all coming back to Kurt; he could see it in his eyes. He walked him outside and instinctively reached for him as the cold hit them. He stopped himself, though. Sure, he could touch him if he wanted to but it was clear Kurt wasn't ready for it and Blaine needed all the trust he could gain if his plan was going to work.

Right before they said their goodbyes Blaine knew for sure things were going his way. He saw the way Kurt looked at him. His arms were crossed tight around his chest in a defensive manner but Blaine saw the longing in his eyes. He knew Kurt wanted him to hold him, to kiss him. It was all in his stare. Blaine wanted to do it, too, but he couldn't. It would wreck it all. Kurt had to believe Blaine wanted to take things slow. When Kurt began to walk away, Blaine felt so many emotions: sadness, as he wanted to just grab Kurt and toss him in his car and drive off like a maniac; happiness, knowing Kurt was falling for him again; and excitement as he knew he could now move on to the next step of his plan. Kurt was adorable when he struggled with his car door, and Blaine was reminded just how playfully feeble and silly Kurt could be. He waved him goodbye and then continued to stand there for a while as he thought out his next move.

It wouldn't be long now. Kurt Hummel would be all his very soon.

* * *

><p>'Dude, did you meet up with Mercedes?'<p>

Kurt inwardly cursed Finn as he stepped into his house. He made a yes-sounding 'Mmm-hmm' as he took off his shoes and he glanced towards his step brother who stood at the living room doorway in his pyjama bottoms with a bowl of cereal and a spoon in his hands. 'Did you fix the car?'

Finn grinned and nodded. 'Your dad says he'd trust me to fix them at his work now. Looks like I don't need to go job hunting anymore.' Kurt smiled back, glad his question distracted Finn from the whole Mercedes thing. It did bother him that Finn mentioned 'trust' though. He felt guilty enough as it was, having decided to keep his coffee with Blaine a secret without Finn reminding him how much trust was on the line. Fortunately, a familiar beep of his phone caught Kurt's attention and he looked at his new message.

**NEW MESSAGE – BLAINE**

**Hey, it's Blaine (in case you didn't have my number anymore). I was just wondering if you wanted to go for another coffee this week after school. If you're busy, it's fine. I was so happy to speak to you today x**

Kurt wasn't sure how to react, especially with Finn watching. Should he be annoyed Blaine added an 'x' at the end? Perhaps a better question would be would Kurt have been upset if he hadn't?

'Who's that?' Finn stepped up to have a look over Kurt's shoulder but Kurt exited the message quickly.

'Uh…the library has this new thing that sends you a text reminder when your books are due.' Kurt lied. He kept his cell in his hand as he made his way to his room. He wanted to reply now.

'Really?' He could hear Finn say back in the hall, 'That's awesome.'

Kurt loved that Finn was so naïve.


	6. I Want To

A.N. Like I said before, this chapter really runs on from the previous one. I think to really get the plot across I would have had to have spent a lot more chapters on it, but I really am eager to get to the next part of the story so I've cut it as short as realistically possible. Wise? Probably not. But I keep getting private messages (yes, there are many of you!) asking for the evil/abusive Blaine again. Like me, some of you have twisted minds. Well, he's on his way. You'll start to see that part in the next chapter (which is already written!) so hopefully you'll hold on for me! w I suppose at this point I should give the general warning that if you don't like physical/sexual/emotional/mental/etc abuse, this is maybe the last part you would want to read. Just pretend Kurt is smart and he turns around in the stairwell and goes home (that'll make sense later on haha). I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last part, though, I thought maybe not enough action was happening and you'd get bored but you seem to find it intense so I'm happy!

Please don't forget to review! If I only get a couple I worry I've done something wrong… o Maybe you could hazard a guess what Blaine's plan is after reading this part? I'm hoping it's a little more obvious than it has been before.

* * *

><p><strong>I Want To<strong>

Kurt was going to Lima Public Library on Wednesday. Yes, the public library where there would be lots of members of the public. He would require no company, as he didn't want to be distracted from his studies. Kurt was sure to casually mention that at the breakfast table that morning, and when he first met Mercedes at the lockers at school, and then again at the end of glee club. He had to be nonchalant about it as those close to him seemed to sense when he was hiding something. He always 'overdid' it before, and he really couldn't afford to make such a mistake this time. Kurt couldn't get rid of the knot of guilt in his stomach each time he told of his 'plans'. The truth was he really was going to the library after school. It was also true he did not want anyone to tag along. However, it was not distraction from his studies that he was concerned about. Hell, he wasn't going to be anywhere near books whilst he was there. Instead, he was going to be walking straight into the café area that they added to the third floor last year to reel in more customers, and there he would meet Blaine.

It had been Blaine's idea to have coffee there after Kurt seemed uneasy going back to the Lima Bean. Kurt's worry that they might bump into someone from McKinley or a friend of the family was squashed when he agreed on the library café. The only people who went to that building were social recluses wanting to hide out in dark corners, members of the homeless community and people who were on the harsher side of 'aging' and wanted to read about 'the good old days'. However, there would still be many people and that was a must if Kurt was to allow himself another date-no, meeting with Blaine.

What am I doing? He asked himself as he entered through the electronic glass doors of the library. My dad will kill me if he finds out. I won't be outside until I'm forty! He trekked through the maze of bookshelves until he found a stairwell and began his way up. And dad would be right too. Blaine is dangerous, or at the very least unsafe. He almost killed me, he raped- Kurt stopped halfway up a flight of steps and shook his head with his hand over his eyes. He knew he was being stupid. He knew he should turn on his heels, leave and go home. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he should also tell his dad about Blaine's re-introduction to Kurt's life and make sure Blaine doesn't come near him again. After all he did to him back at Dalton…

Kurt made himself feel nauseous and downright foolish. He stood still on the step. Why wasn't he leaving? His brain, which had been confused with all the guilt all day, suddenly tells him in a logical manner what he should do but yet he still can't bring himself to follow the smart instructions? I can't very well leave-Not without telling Blaine why. He'll wait for me until he's made to leave, I can't be that cruel. I need to explain very quickly and then go home. Yes…that's what I should do. Kurt took a deep breath and continued up the steps, all the while berating his brain for waiting until now to voice its objection. He reached the third floor and continued on past the reference books and into the bright and warm café area. It was odd that they decided to build a modern, state of the art coffee place in such an old and decrepit text-graveyard such as Lima library. It was still a pleasant environment, though, as Kurt admired as he passed the cupcake-clad counter and took in the scent of coffee mixed with home baking. He would have to compliment Blaine on his choice of establishment – before excusing himself and going home, of course. Speaking of Blaine, Kurt could not find him at any of the window tables or in the central seating area. He began to wonder if perhaps Blaine decided not to come. Or maybe Kurt was jumping to conclusions and Blaine just hadn't arrived yet. Either way, Kurt still jumped when someone called his name from across the café.

'Kurt!' It was Blaine. He stood at the far side of the room and waved Kurt over. Kurt was confused as to why Blaine was so far away but followed. Blaine led him around the corner of the serving area and into a section of seating that was filled with small booths. 'I should have texted you I was back here, sorry about that. Here seems to be the only place you can escape the constant noise from the kitchen and coffee machines. I hope you don't mind?'

Blaine shuffled into one side of the booth and watched Kurt with wide eyes as the smaller boy hesitantly hovered by the other side. 'No, I don't mind…I just…' He turned back to look at the corner they took. They were so far away from other café-goers and staff. He could hardly hear anything; accept the occasional clash of a pan. Would anyone come round and check on them? It was like they were completely separate-

'Kurt?' Blaine sounded worried and Kurt looked back to him. 'I-I'm sorry, I didn't even think-! We can go sit round there if you want. I don't mind.' He stood up and went to gather up his coat.

Kurt immediately felt guilty and shook his head whilst holding up his hand to stop Blaine. 'No, no, it's okay. I don't mind where we sit. Here's fine.' He smiled and sat down opposite Blaine as if to prove his words. Blaine didn't look convinced but slowly lowered himself back down. 'I was just thinking no one will come and take my coffee order, that's all.'

Blaine smiled, relieved, and then slid across a coffee cup that Kurt previously assumed was one of Blaine's old ones. 'Got you covered. I ordered it literally two minutes ago so it should still be hot.' Kurt stared at it and then flushed at Blaine's kindness.

'What if I had been late?'

'Then I would have drunk it and then you would have found yourself having coffee with a very alert and excited Blaine.' They laughed and Kurt's thoughts of leaving early disappeared from his brain. Why had he been worried? What was so wrong with this? Kurt was in no trouble here. Of course, his dad would be furious if he found out but maybe that was a risk Kurt wanted to take if it meant he got over his fears and mended his relationship with the boy who used to be the love of his life? Used to be…? Kurt agreed with himself that if he stayed it would be for the greater good. Blaine, however, seemed to sense Kurt's uncertainness. 'You look uneasy. Are you sure you don't want to move? I can cope with the clatter.' There was a sense of humour in his words but his tone was still serious.

Kurt shook his head softly and lifted his coffee halfway up to his mouth. He liked holding it in that way; it was nearer to his mouth and it warmed his hands. 'We're good here. I just…' He stopped and bit his lip. Blaine's concerned stare made him finally decide to be honest. 'I-I'm not sure what we're doing is a good idea.' Blaine didn't react, so he continued. 'I-I mean, I really did enjoy the other day and I felt so much better after, but I can't help but feel maybe we're rushing into it. What happened last year…no one will understand how we got over it so quickly. You have to understand that, right?'

Kurt stared at Blaine, almost pleading for Blaine to give some type of indication that Kurt wasn't overreacting. Blaine stayed quiet for a couple of moments and then nodded gradually. 'I do understand, Kurt.' His expression softened and his body closed in as if he was a little boy who had just been told off for something. 'I admit, I've been thinking the same. The number of times I thought of cancelling today…Let's just say it crossed my mind more than once. I worry more for you.' Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise but he said nothing. 'I know I'm ready and I know I'll never ever be that person I was last year, but you…' Blaine smiled sadly at him. 'How could you know? How could your family know? I don't want you to get into trouble over this. More importantly, I don't want you to be scared to stop seeing me.'

Kurt clasped his hands together, watching Blaine with his head tucked down a little. 'What do you mean?'

Blaine swallowed and shook his head again. 'I…I don't want you to think something bad will happen if you say no to me. When you agreed to meet me today, I thought 'Great! Kurt must be as eager to make things right as me!' Then it occurred to me you might just be saying yes out of fear. I don't want that. I want you to want to spend time with me. Only then will you know I've changed.'

Kurt felt himself fill up with sadness for Blaine and he automatically reached over and touched Blaine's lower arm. 'I did want to come,' He insisted, staring deep into Blaine's eyes. 'I didn't say yes out of fear, I wanted to see you again. I can see you've changed, Blaine, the evidence is right in front of me.' Now Kurt felt like such a villain, unintentionally adding fuel to an already doubting Blaine. He didn't think Blaine would say those things or sound so vulnerable. 'I'm here because I wanted to see you. I…I haven't told anyone, though. Like I said, no one else understands.'

Blaine's eyes had been resting on Kurt's hand on his arm. He looked up eventually and gave Kurt a small smile, as if he was trying really hard to show Kurt how much his words meant to him. 'I'm glad you wanted to come. Kurt…I had my counselling session on Monday. I didn't tell Lisa I've seen you, but she said I seemed so much better. More open, more progressive. It's down to the last time we saw each other, I know it. I…I loved seeing you, but I also love that you're helping me change.'

Kurt was touched. Did Blaine mean it? He couldn't help but swell in pride and happiness that after only one proper meeting (that didn't end in Kurt running away) he had helped have that effect on Blaine. The part of his brain which objected to Kurt's actions earlier seemed to have been shut up and replaced by a smug but equally logical part of his brain, saying 'If you're helping him become a better, more loving person then surely it's worth a couple of white lies here and there? You could say it's your responsibility. You are the best person to help Blaine right now, and you would only be selfish if you rejected that role.' Kurt knew that his heart was heavily influencing that second voice, but it still made complete sense to him. It was his responsibility. If he could help Blaine reach the other side then the world would be a better place for everyone. 'Blaine, let me help you.'

'Kurt, you don't have to-'

'I want to.'

Blaine smiled gratefully at him and his hand reached over to rest on top of Kurt's, which was still touching his arm comfortingly. Kurt at first thought of pulling away, but it didn't seem necessary. In fact, he liked the warm sensation of Blaine's hand on his. It was a perfect gesture: small but meaningful. They stared into each other's eyes for a while before Kurt laughed softly and looked down. Blaine watched his adorably shy actions and laughed too. He then curled his fingers so he was holding Kurt's hand. Once again, Kurt didn't make to move it off. 'So…you haven't told anyone about me yet?'

Kurt shook his head. 'I thought about it. I was going to tell Mercedes, but each time I try to I worry that she won't understand and tell my dad.'

Blaine nodded. 'Kurt, I think if you want to tell then you should. I don't want you to feel like your hiding me. But…I think you're right. No one understands. It's not their fault. Mercedes…she's a great girl. I miss her, and someday I hope she lets me hug her again but I don't think it'll be anytime soon. All your friends will be like that. They have every right to feel like they should be over-protective of you; I am the first to admit that. Maybe you should wait till I've told my counsellor at my next session? Then, you could tell your family and have a professional opinion at the ready?'

Kurt thought about it and found himself thinking that it was a very good idea. He could get rid of the secret in about a week, if Blaine told his counsellor that soon. He smiled and nodded, causing Blaine to squeeze his hand gently in support. 'Sounds perfect.'

Kurt's hand stayed in Blaine's gentle grasp for the next couple of hours, and Kurt didn't even notice when he finished his coffee. They had finished up talking about the serious stuff, opting for lighter, more fun type of discussions. They laughed together so much that Kurt got lightheaded for a while. Blaine had asked if he was okay, but Kurt just nodded. After half an hour or so, the feeling went away and he felt fine again. It was strange, but Kurt dismissed it as a result of laughing so much. As there were no windows around them, it came as a surprise when they heard an announcement that the library was closing. It must have been around eight, and Kurt knew his family would soon be getting worried so he didn't suggest going elsewhere with Blaine, and he was grateful Blaine didn't suggest it himself. Together, they gathered their belongings and headed out the café. They were still talking about how bad Kurt was at dancing when Blaine's hand slid beside Kurt's. Blaine continued to talk as Kurt realised he was giving Kurt the chance to decide to take the hand or not. Kurt wasn't sure, but 'accidently' bumped their hands together, intertwining their fingers in the process. Blaine's grin grew and he clasped his grip around Kurt and let his thumb caress the other boy's palm.

They stepped out into the cold street and walked towards the car park at the side of the building. Two weeks ago, Kurt would have been panicking about being in a dark, nearly-empty car park with Blaine, but now it just felt fine. It felt okay and safe. Blaine was the gentleman and walked Kurt to his car. Kurt had to let go of his hand in order to fish his keys out of his schoolbag. He unlocked his car and turned around to find Blaine a little closer than he had been a few seconds before. At first, Kurt was alarmed and took a step back into the door of his car but Blaine's gentle smile and slow movements made him more curious than anything. Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand again, which seemed a little redundant considering they were supposed to be saying goodbye. He then softly, but firmly, pulled Kurt towards him. 'C'mere…'

Kurt let Blaine pull him closer. He wasn't sure why. This wasn't right, they had no reason to be this – I think he's going to kiss me… Kurt said nothing as Blaine leaned down a little and let their lips meet. It felt like this was their first kiss. Kurt had forgotten how soft and warm Blaine's lips felt against his. They were so smooth and talented; the way they fit perfectly against Kurt's and then tenderly pries their mouths open just a little so Kurt can feel his warm breath. Kurt knew he had to push Blaine off. Yes, he had pretty much given all the signs that he was ready to forgive Blaine. Yes, he had actively arranged to see Blaine again. Yes, he had let the ex-Warbler take his hand twice that evening already. But surely Blaine knew this was uncalled for and very inappropriate! Kurt knew all of this, but still let himself be drawn in. He could feel an arm wrap around his waist and the feel of Blaine's hand stroke his cheek. He had been so cold moments before and now he was gloriously warm, wedged between his car and Blaine's solid strong body. The kiss lasted somewhere between five and ten seconds, but it was over far too quickly for Kurt's tastes. Blaine pulled away just as Kurt was beginning to pull him closer. The taller boy swallowed hard and looked down, ashamed. 'I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-'

'It's okay,' Kurt interrupted, voice a little higher in pitch due to the surprise. 'I mean, I didn't mind…'

His mumble trailed off and Blaine looked back up fondly. He wrapped both arms around Kurt and hugged him. When he pulled away he left a kiss on Kurt's forehead. 'I'll call you later after I've set up another meeting with the counsellor.'

Kurt nodded and wrapped his arms around himself when he no longer had Blaine's body heat. 'Okay. I guess…I'll speak to you later.' He smiled awkwardly and Blaine laughed.

'Yeah. Drive safe.'

Kurt got into his car and started the engine. Blaine was walking backwards towards his own car, his warm eyes never leaving Kurt. He's walking backwards and still looks cool and in control. Not fair. Kurt thought, amused and still in a state of giddiness after the unexpected kiss. So what if it was inappropriate? Kurt wasn't complaining. He had missed it more than he had realised. He had been so wrapped up in fear over the last few months he had forgotten how amazing Blaine felt and tasted. The way his voice was so low and quiet when they were close… The way his eyes, all dark and chocolaty, made Kurt's heart flutter. No, he wasn't upset it happened. And now Kurt could not wait till the next time they met. If only he could wrestle the stupid grin off his face before his dad saw him.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in his car after Kurt left. He was silent and was staring across the empty car park to a shadowy patch in the distance. He couldn't believe how well his plan was working. When Kurt first mentioned he was doubting if they should be meeting up at all, he panicked, thinking all his hard work was about to go to waste. If he had known that was going to happen he might have chosen a more secluded coffee shop which would have allowed him to shove Kurt into an alleyway or something before forcing him into his car. But he got round the situation anyway, and in fact used it to his advantage. Pretending that he was only concerned for Kurt made the other boy more at ease and sympathetic, and then adding 'offhandedly' that he was getting better (whatever that means) due to Kurt made him smile and want to stay. Yes, Blaine was smarter than he gave himself credit for. Blaine – 1, Kurt's insecurities – 0. He even got Kurt to confess that no one knew about them, and then convinced Kurt to keep it that way without sounding pushy.<p>

One of the main reasons Blaine had to meet Kurt again before taking the next big step was to test the boy's receptiveness to sleeping tablets. The boy was so pure and childlike that he freely drank the coffee Blaine got for him before his arrival. In it, Blaine had dissolved a small number of tablets. He had to get the dosage just right, and after watching Kurt sway a little and commenting that he was 'just lightheaded' told him Kurt would be receptacle just fine. Blaine just had to up the dosage four or five amounts. Problem solved. He might even give more, and have some 'fun' with him with as well.

Another breakthrough Blaine had only dreamed of getting was Kurt allowing him to take his hand not once, but twice! He knew from their last meeting that Kurt was falling for him again, but after hearing that he still had insecurities he really thought he was taking a risk when he went for his hand. Turns out, they were risks worth taking. It was going so well, that Blaine decided to take one last risk by the car. The kiss. By then, Blaine had pretty much figured out Kurt would accept it – and maybe even reciprocate – but if Kurt suddenly decided it was too much and got angry or upset Blaine knew it would have been easy to take Kurt away then and there. No one was around. A part of him almost wished he could just steal him at that point. It would have sped things up a lot, but it wouldn't have been clean. Security cameras were no doubt all over the place. It was a very public building they were next to, after all. If Kurt were to not come home after 'studying' at the library all day, the police would eventually think to check the cameras and bingo – they would know Blaine was behind it and be able to track him down by studying the car Blaine had driven off in. It would be so much cleaner if he could pull this off leaving no trail whatsoever. People would suspect him, sure, but if he followed his plan then there would be no clues as to where to find them when he did take Kurt away.

But that kiss…Blaine closed his eyes as he relived the experience by memory. Kurt tasted sweeter than he remembered. Those nervous, hesitant lips were easily manipulated and he almost made Blaine force himself on him on the spot. He stopped himself, though. He made sure to leave Kurt wanting more, even though it killed him to stop. His arm easily fit around Kurt's slight waist, reminding him how small and delicate his love was.

Blaine smirked. Kurt was so naïve and innocent. So far, Blaine's luck had been plentiful and he only needed a little more for the last part. He would call Kurt in the morning and set up the lie. Hopefully this would be one of the last lies he would ever have to tell his love. But it had to be perfect.

* * *

><p>'Kurt, are you listening to me? Don't make me slap your face 'cause I will go Lima Heights on your ass.'<p>

Kurt's attention refocused on Santana at hearing her 'threat'. 'Hmm?'

Santana looked at him critically. 'Here I am giving you the best of the best of Berry insults, and you aren't even listening.'

Kurt smiled apologetically and straightened himself in his chair. 'Sorry, tell me them again.' He had been listening a minute before, but he kept getting distracted. This had been going on all day, ever since he had spoken to Blaine on the phone that morning. Now he sat in the choir room, waiting along with Santana for other glee clubbers to arrive so they could go over their choreography for their next group number.

Santana looked put out and she crossed her arms over her Cheerios' outfit. 'Never mind, the moment's lost. They were good though – some of my best insults to date, but you were daydreaming. Your loss.' She became a little more concerned. 'So what's eating you, because you look like a Schwarzkopf model that's been told they can't have any more gel.'

Kurt forced a grin onto his face. 'I'm not that bad. I'm just…thinking about things.' Santana arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to go on. 'It's nothing, I just…I've got a situation. I have the chance to do something really good, but it would mean lying to a couple of people.'

Santana looked like she wanted to know more but could tell Kurt was not going to give details. 'Alright, so would these people be your friends or family?' Kurt looked a little anxious but nodded. Santana shrugged. 'You know my policy: there's nothing wrong with a few lies if it gets you what you want. Will you be hurting them by doing this good thing?'

Kurt thought about it. 'Not really, no. They just wouldn't understand. Not yet. I think they would, eventually.'

'Look, if it's not going to hurt them, why worry? So they don't understand.' Santana waved her hand dismissively. 'I don't understand why Brittany does half the stuff she does, but I know she has the best of intentions. As long as you're sure you can justify what you're doing to yourself, why doubt yourself?'

Kurt smiled warmly at her, and she gave the best attempt right back. She wasn't the best at showing affection, so to make up for it she nudged him playfully and laughed. 'You can be so gay at times.' Kurt laughed back and felt a little better about his situation. He thought back to that morning with a little less uneasiness, but only hours ago he had been petrified at Blaine's message.

Blaine's call had come just as Kurt arrived at school. He was happy to hear Blaine's voice again so soon, and was even more excited when Blaine explained he had called his counsellor and told her about their meetings. Kurt thought Blaine was giving him the go-ahead to tell his family about them, but then he said something Kurt hadn't expected.

'She wants to meet you.'

'What?' Kurt had said, faltering as he leaned against his car. 'What do you mean?'

'She said us meeting up could either be really good or really bad, and she wants to see us together to see how we are before she makes up her mind.' Blaine had explained. Kurt had gone quiet, not sure what to say. 'I knew you wouldn't like the idea!' Blaine had sounded so torn. 'I told her it was a bad idea, but she insisted I ask you. Don't worry about it, I'll call her back and tell her you don't want to.'

'No, don't,' Kurt had said quickly, 'Wait…I don't know. I mean, I didn't think…' he had closed his eyes and tried to find out how he felt. 'Wh-when is your next session?'

'Tomorrow afternoon, but Kurt, I don't want you to feel forced into anything. She's great and really considerate, but I completely understand if you aren't comfortable with it. I knew you wouldn't want to…'

'Look, Blaine…' Kurt had almost whispered the name in case he was overheard. 'Just…give me the day to think about it.'

'Oh, okay. If you're sure. Don't feel pressured, Kurt. I know it could mean we have to stop seeing each other but I don't want you to feel like you have to for my sake. Call me later, okay?'

Kurt had agreed to call at the end of school, but he still hadn't come to a full decision. Now, after speaking with Santana, he felt a little surer of himself. If he were to help Blaine by visiting with his counsellor, that would be a huge step forward for Blaine's sessions. Not only that, but if the counsellor, Lisa, saw how they were together now then she would know everything would be okay and she would let Blaine continue to see him. His family weren't going to like it when they found out, but they would see it was all for the greater good. They wouldn't want Kurt to feel like there was unfinished business between him and Blaine. Besides, why would they have to find out he lied to them? If he went about this the right way, he could attribute the whole thing to the counsellor's advice and she could convince them that Blaine should keep in touch with him. It would mean no more secret visits, no more lies about where Kurt was planning to spend his coffee-drinking time. Perhaps he could even bring Mercedes along after his family accepted the situation. If he did this one little thing now, he could get so much more in the future. And Blaine could finally be himself again. That is what Kurt wanted. He wanted his old life back, when he and Blaine were perfect and everything seemed to be going their way.

As Kurt got in his car after school, he confidently dialled Blaine's number. He picked up after the second ring.

'Kurt?'

'I'll do it.'

* * *

><p>Blaine smirked when he heard those words. This time tomorrow, Kurt would be his.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N. I don't normally add second A.N.s but….DUN DUN DUUUUUN! It had to be said. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review!<p> 


	7. Best Laid Plans

A.N. My university projects are due in soon, and what am I doing? Writing fan fiction. Pity my depression, but remember it's my own fault. I just can't leave this story alone. I have Klaine on the brain and my anxiousness about my studies only seems to be fuelling my procrastinating powers. Anyway! There were a couple of things I wanted to say. First, anyone who has seen the latest Glee episode will understand when I scream: **Blaine started a Fight Club at Dalton?** Seriously, when he said that my jaw dropped. Dark!Blaine popularity might just soar now. Second, thanks to the suggestion from one of my readers – shout out to Tom! – I watched the movie 'Born Bad'. I thought it was brilliant: the acting, the evil, abusive and mentally unhinged character of Denny – there were so many aspects I thought I could bring to this story. If you don't like violence, please don't watch it. If you are curious like I was you can see the trailer online. I just thought I'd mention these things as they are on my mind at the moment. The title 'Best Laid Plans' refers to the Burns poem, and the rest of the line is 'of mice and men'. I think it's funny to have this as the title as Kurt might be like a little mouse, but Blaine is no man. Remember to review! If you have any questions, add them there or PM me. I always try to reply to them.

Replies:

CastleAddiction: I seriously laugh so much at your reviews! If I was to ever write a happy Dark!Blaine story, I would use you as the totally freakin' awesome saviour of Kurt who will kick Blaine's ass whilst shouting at him! (Your secret is safe with me. Truth is, I feel exactly the same and all this plotting and 'nice Blaine' is actually killing me XD Shhh….)

SugaKane01: 'Blaine's cheese has completely slid off the cracker'? I LOVE that phrase! I will use it in everyday life now XD. I hope you like the thickened plot, there's a lot of action in this one. A nice change for me, after all that setting up.

**Best Laid Plans:  
><strong>

Friday mornings were normally very light-hearted in the Hudson-Hummel residence. Kurt and Finn would be looking forward to their weekend and Carole would be in an exceptionally good mood as she would soon be free to do something girly, like have her hair done or go out window shopping with her friends. No mood, however, could beat that of Burt Hummel on a Friday morning. Friday, as Burt would say often, is the start of the three busiest days of the week at the shop. That's when all the real money would be made.

Kurt watched his dad dance his way into the kitchen. His feet were attempting to mimic a Michael Jackson shoe-slide, which made Finn laugh into his bowl of cornflakes. Kurt wasn't sure why. Finn couldn't slide one foot behind himself, never mind two. Burt came up behind Carole, who was cooking on the stove, and wrapped his burly arms around her. She cried out in surprise and then laughed, turning around to kiss her husband good morning. Kurt smiled vaguely at them. This is what family is supposed to be like, even if that did include Finn almost choking on his breakfast from laughing. Everything was out in the open – or at least, they were supposed to be. Kurt's heart beat painfully knowing he was holding back so many secrets, but he knew it would be a terrible and devastating idea to lay it all out now. Everyone was in such a good mood…

'Alright, guys, listen up. Got a couple of things we want to run by you.' Burt sat down at the table with Finn and Kurt, and Carole stepped up beside Burt's shoulder. 'Carole and I were thinking we should take advantage of our new situation.'

'What do you mean?' Finn asked after swallowing down the cereal he had previously been choking on.

'Well,' Carole continued on from Burt, 'With our two incomes and the money from our old house sale, we've got a little extra to spare.'

'Not to mention all the money we're saving with no more Dalton tuition bills.' Burt added. Kurt felt a shiver of worry run through him, alongside the guilt that had already set itself up permanently in his chest.

'Yes, that too, so we now have enough to go on that honeymoon we couldn't afford after the wedding. Although we were hoping you boys would like to make it a family vacation instead.'

Finn's eyes bulged and he dropped his spoon onto his lap. 'A vacation…? To where?' Burt held up Hawaii brochures. 'Hawaii? Dude, are you kidding me? Freakin' _Hawaii_?' Finn dove in excitement for the brochures and looked through them with his eyes wide and unblinking.

Burt and Carole laughed, clearly pleased at that reaction. Kurt smiled, clasping his hands together and holding them under his chin. 'This is amazing. I-I'm so glad you guys are finally able to do this. I know it would have been a lot sooner if I hadn't…you know. Then the hospital bills-'

'Kurt,' Burt interrupted firmly, 'none of that was your fault. That wasn't what we were getting at, at all.'

Carole nodded and placed her warm, loving hand on Kurt's arm. 'Sweetheart, we thought you deserved this more than anyone.' Kurt tried to smile up at her, but even he felt like it was strained. He was keeping a horrible secret from them and they present him with this? It seemed very unfair, and Kurt couldn't even get excited that he was going on a plane, never mind going to 'freaking Hawaii'.

They talked more about which island they could go to and what once-in-a-lifetime activities they could do once they were there, but finally Finn and Kurt had to leave for school. 'Dude,' Finn tapped Kurt on the shoulder as they walked out their house. 'Wanna ride with me today? I don't have football practise, so I'll be ready to head home when you are.'

Kurt shook his head, trying to keep himself calm and cool. 'I can't. Not today. I…' Here it comes. 'I actually have to go to the library after school today. I have an assignment I have to work on. I'll be home late. But thanks, Finn.'

Finn nodded in understanding, but couldn't help but notice how uneasy Kurt had been looking that morning. And he saw Kurt studying at home all the time. How could he _still_have unfinished assignments? It didn't sit right with him, but as soon as he started his car and heard the sweet sound of Aerosmith blasting through the sound system his concerns fell out of mind.

* * *

><p>Kurt watched the clock in his French class. The bell would ring in just a couple of minutes and he would have to make it out to his car without catching the attention of any of his friends. He had devised a route which avoided most of the main hallways and lockers, allowing him to slip out a side door into the student car park. He felt like a criminal from the way he was plotting. Why should he feel guilty about leaving school? <em>Because you lied and you're going to meet up with a boy your friends and family hate and if you were found out they would be horrified?<em> Kurt told the annoying-yet-correct voice in his head to shut up. He didn't need reminded of the facts right now.

The bell rung: Kurt practically leapt out the door. Having memorised his route so well, Kurt's feet moved perfectly with very little thought. He managed to get away from the main body of students and saw the door that would lead to his freedom just up ahead-

'Oh, Kurt, there you are,'

Kurt turned around and found he had been caught by none other than Mr Schuester. 'Mr Schue…'

'I thought you'd want to know that I've decided to let you perform a solo at sectionals.' Mr Schuester was smiling and Kurt made himself look over-the-cheesy-moon happy. 'I know you've given us a few solos so far this year, so I'm going to let you decide which one you want to perform.'

'Really? That's amazing, thank you!' Kurt readjusted his satchel, glancing back at the exit door.

'You're welcome, uh…' Mr Schuester's grinning face became more puzzled. 'Kurt? Are you in a hurry?'

Kurt flushed, feeling more like a failure with each passing second. He should just tell. Right now. Mr Schuester was really understanding and he could help Kurt find a way to tell his family about the stupid thing he almost did. Maybe they wouldn't be so hard on him? He should confess right now and get the worst part over with.

'I-I forgot my lunch today.' Kurt smiled reassuringly. 'I was in a rush and had to go all day with nothing and I'm starving. Have to get home for some food.' _God, I'm an idiot…_

Mr Schuester nodded and laughed. 'You could have just gone to the cafeteria, although the food there has really gone downhill this year, huh?' Kurt was relieved when his favourite teacher began walking away. 'Go ahead. I'll see you next week!'

Kurt waved goodbye and then took a moment to let his heart return to a somewhat normal rate. That was too close… Or maybe it was a missed opportunity? Kurt shook his head as he pushed open the door and walked out to the car park. He couldn't think like that. He was going to do something good for someone else; someone whom he loved and wanted to see better again. Eventually everyone would understand.

He settled into his driver's seat and fished out the name and address of the diner Blaine had arranged to meet Kurt at. It probably could have taken him twenty minutes to get there, but Blaine had neglected to mention this particular diner was situated off the main roads, and instead was partly hidden behind an abandoned bowling alley. After driving around for what seemed like hours, Kurt finally found it. Mackey's Place. It was getting dark now, and the neon lights above the entrance flickered pathetically. The warm glow of the diner welcomed Kurt inside. He looked around as he unbuttoned his winter coat. There were a few truck drivers perched on the stools by the bar, all apparently watching whatever confusing sport was on. A few of waitresses were dotted around but none gave Kurt a second glace. Fortunately Kurt saw Blaine's waving hand coming from a booth near the door.

'I am so sorry I'm late,' Kurt said immediately as he slid across from Blaine.

The dark haired beauty laughed and waved him off. 'Don't be silly, I figured you might have gotten lost. Don't worry, the appointment isn't until six.' Blaine took in Kurt's immaculate appearance along with his rosy-from-the-cold cheeks. He leaned over and kissed the smaller boy innocently. 'I'm glad you came.'

Kurt flushed happily and shrugged. 'I wouldn't have gone back on my word, you know that.'

'Yeah, I do know that.' Blaine smiled back and they shared a moment of silently staring into each other's eyes. 'Oh, hey, you've got to try this!' Kurt looked surprised when Blaine slid across a pink coloured milkshake instead of a coffee. 'I know it might not be the best to drink for this weather, but I swear you'll love it. It's strawberry, your favourite.' Blaine picked up his own glass and took a sip out of his straw.

Kurt laughed, unable to deny how cute Blaine looked getting all excited over a milkshake. He complied and sipped his own drink. 'Oh wow…oh, God, Blaine this is delicious!' Kurt was even more surprised to find that the milkshake was indeed worthy of Blaine's excitement.

'I know, right?' Blaine replied, looking ecstatic. 'Drink up, so we have enough time for a coffee before we go.'

Kurt nodded and kept drinking. It was so sweet and thick, and Kurt could taste real strawberries. There was an odd aftertaste but it was so faint that Kurt soon got over it. Blaine began talking about a place near his family's home that made the best milkshake in the country, and Kurt just listened and sipped away. After Kurt dominated their previous conversations in their meet ups before now, he was more than happy to stay quiet and let Blaine ramble. It was cute. After half an hour, and a break in Blaine's constant topic-change, Kurt took his lips off the straw.

'So your counsellor works in this part of town?' He asked, glancing outside. It wasn't the most glamorous working surroundings. 'What's she like?'

Blaine paused, not expecting (or apparently wanting) Kurt to interrupt. He hesitated for a moment but then gave an easy shrug. 'She has a nice office, I assure you, with a big comfy couch. It's just along the street. And she's great. She'll love you.'

Kurt looked happy to hear that. 'Really?'

Blaine took his hand and smiled. 'Are you kidding? Who wouldn't love you?' Kurt laughed, but found he had to lean his head in his free hand. 'You okay?'

'Yeah, yeah, I just…' Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. 'I keep getting these waves of fuzziness, you know? Like severe light-headedness.'

Blaine watched him, concerned. 'Do you want to lay your head on the table until it passes? I'll get you some water.' Kurt nodded and slowly lowered his head onto the cool smooth table surface, listening as Blaine ordered some water from a passing waitress. When she left them alone, Kurt felt Blaine's reassuring hand rest on top of his head. 'It'll go away, don't worry about it.'

'I hope so…before we have to go to…uh…'

'The counsellor?'

'Yeah…that…her,' Kurt's voice was getting fainter by the second. Over the past ten minutes he had been striving to keep himself alert, and now he was finally allowing himself a rest he felt his brain quickly slowing down. _Isn't this how I feel when I'm about to fall asleep?_ He tried to listen to Blaine as he continued to speak to him comfortingly.

'Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just take a moment, and we'll go.'

Kurt was soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine thanked the waitress as she put down the cold glass of water on their table. 'Will he be okay?' She asked, peering down at the snoozing teen.<p>

Blaine gave her a charming smile. 'He'll be fine. He's just had an exhausting day; I should just take him home. I'll have the bill when you're ready.'

The girl blushed at his enchanting expression and hurried off to get the bill for him. Blaine's eyes fell on Kurt's soft brown head of hair. He lightly stroked his locks, smoothing them away from his beautiful doll-like face. He was such an angel, especially when he was asleep. His dark pink lips were parted just a little, and his breaths were small but deep. Blaine had used quite a lot of sleeping pills; chances were he would be out of it for at least a few hours. Blaine only needed one hour, though. He paid the bill with cash, and thanked the girl for holding open the door as he lifted his sleeping companion outside. He noticed the worried and suspicious looks he was getting from the other customers, so he playfully said 'Come on, buddy, let's get you home,' and 'What's your dad going to say when he sees you like this, huh?' to lighten the mood. It worked, and the waitress wished them a good evening before shutting the door behind them. Blaine easily propped Kurt up against his black SUV, which he had parked in the small side street between the diner and bowling alley, and carefully settled him in the front passenger seat. He wasn't the greatest fan of SUVs, but they were one of the most common cars on Ohio roads which was important in case someone reported seeing Kurt leave in one. Finding this particular car, with its fake licence plate and all, would be like finding a miniature needle in an oversized haystack. Besides, it was still flashy. Not as flashy or as sleek as his personal BMW back at his hideaway house, but still pretty damn good-looking. Blaine was not one to leave out style.

After securing the safety belt around Kurt's slim frame, Blaine searched his unconscious body for his car keys. He then locked Kurt inside and headed across the parking lot towards the sleeping boy's Cadillac Escalade. Now it was time to hide the evidence that Kurt came here. He drove fast but quietly, parking Kurt's car in the nearby junk lot situated less than a minute away from the diner. He was glad his plan had come together so easily, and attributed part of the success on finding this area of town. The area was like a graveyard, with little policing and almost nothing to attract the attention of people who didn't live there. The nearby lot was the icing on the cake. Blaine had been monitoring it and found that apart from being a dumping ground for people's junk, it served no other purpose. Even the lot owner barely showed up each week. Kurt's car could go unnoticed for years – a lot like the slip of paper under his driver's seat that went unnoticed by Blaine as he left the vehicle parked inside a large metal container. Blaine wasted no time in running back to the side street to climb back into his own car. Kurt was still sound asleep, resting against the door like a small child. Blaine took a moment to smile down at him and stroke his cheek gently before starting the engine. His hideout spot was a couple of hours away. Kurt wasn't likely to wake up during that time, but if he did Blaine would deal with it. After all, the spot was deep in the country; chances are if Kurt was to wake up, Blaine would have the tender concealment of the deep and dense forest to help settle him down without attracting outside attention, no matter how much noise he made. But Blaine didn't want it to come to that. It would be easier if Kurt slept all the way through…

* * *

><p>Finn had arrived home around three thirty to find his house empty. That was to be expected. He was joined a little later that evening by Burt and Carole when they finished work. Burt wasted no time in getting himself a cold beer from the fridge and replacing his oil-stained overalls with his homey oversized jogging pants. Carole, of course, questioned where Kurt was and was content to be told by Finn that her step-son was studying at the library late that night. When it neared nine, however, Burt was getting uneasy. Kurt had missed their family dinner; something he wasn't in the habit of doing. Ever.<p>

'Hey, when does that library close these days?' He asked Finn as they watched sport highlights.

Finn's head turned to Burt, but his eyes were still trained on the screen. 'Six, I think. Maybe seven. I haven't been there in years, so I'm not sure.'

'He probably just got held up,' Carole called from the kitchen. 'Have you tried calling him, or Mercedes?' The truth was, Burt had tried calling his son a few times but he decided to give his friends a go. An hour and many unfruitful phone calls later, Burt was getting anxious. 'Burt, calm down. Sit down, honey…' Carole told him in a soothing tone, pushing him gently into his armchair.

'I can't. Why hasn't he called?' Burt asked, his voice rising in subtle desperation. 'He's never done this before. He always calls if he thinks he might be late. Finn,' Burt leaned towards his step son. 'Are you sure he didn't say anything else?'

Finn nodded immediately, looking unsure if he too should be feeling anxious. He was the last to see Kurt that morning, after all. 'I'm sure. He just said he'd be late because he had some assignment to work on, and that he would be going to the library-'

'-Which must've closed hours ago,' Burt finished, sweat drops forming on his bald head. Carole opened her mouth to give another explanation but even she had to admit by now that it was a worrying situation. 'We should call the police or something. After all he's been through…we need to call the police.' Burt concluded.

'Honey, I really don't think the police can do anything for us right now.' Carole reasoned, rubbing her husband's back. 'Why don't you go check the library? And Finn, sweetheart, why don't you drive down to your school and look around? Maybe he's still there. I'll stay here in case he comes home, and call up a few more people in case they've heard from him. We'll call each other if he turns up.'

Burt immediately stood up and wrestled his shoes on. Finn nodded at his mother and walked out the door. Carole noticed that he too was looking upset. She understood why. If Kurt was in trouble – _and he probably isn't! _– Then Finn would blame himself. He had taken it upon himself to act as Kurt's protector at school this year, and to think he might have let something happen would destroy him. Burt was right; Kurt had been through too much. Carole sighed and she watched her husband blindly search for his keys. He looked over at her, his normally sparklingly happy eyes now a vague reddish colour as if he was on the brink of tears. 'What if…what if he's not okay?' He asked, voice cracking. 'I can't go through this again…'

Carole hushed him as she pulled him into a fierce hug. 'He's fine, he's fine.' She whispered, trying to sound as comforting as possible despite the growing sense of worry in her own stomach. 'We'll find him and he'll be as right as rain, and this will all seem silly.' She planted a kiss on his forehead and then let him leave for the library. Kurt was bound to turn up somewhere. He was just bound to.

* * *

><p>Blaine gently turned the car off as he pulled into the driveway. He thought about parking in the garage, but decided he didn't want to risk the noise of the garage door opening waking up the sleeping angel beside him. Kurt had been a very good boy, having slept through the long drive here. At one point Blaine pulled off the road when he thought Kurt was stirring but it was a false alarm and he put away the rope he brought out in case Kurt woke up for real. He had forgotten Kurt could sleep through almost anything. Blaine smiled lovingly at him as he carried Kurt out of the car and up the many steps towards the front door of his uncle's holiday home.<p>

The house itself was beyond stunning, standing three stories tall build of large burgundy bricks. It stood in a clearing which was surrounded by miles and miles of dense forest. The trees bordering the area were so tall and thick that they almost prevented any form of sunlight into the clearing itself. The only spot which was free from shadow was the area of the house and its encircling garden. The whole scene, even on this dark evening, was attractively picturesque. Kurt would love it. Perhaps he'd want to stay here forever? Blaine was expecting some turbulence from his love at first, but after stomping it out there was no reason for him not to want to stay. It wasn't like they would be disturbed. His uncle hadn't used the place in years due to his on-going illness, and the few members of the family who knew about it didn't know its exact location. They also didn't know Blaine knew about it. When Blaine had checked it out months before, back at the start of the summer, he found it needed a great deal of work done to it. Having not been used in so long, the house had gathered dust, lights weren't working and, to be perfectly honest, Blaine's uncle did not have the same stylish taste as Kurt or himself. Blaine fixed that. His summer consisted on cleaning and redecorating the house, studying to get back into school early and plotting how to get Kurt to himself. It was a pleasantly exciting vacation, which could only have been bettered had Kurt actually been there. Now, everything was perfect.

Blaine continued to be as quiet as possible as he let himself and Kurt inside the house. It was dark, but he skilfully weaved his way through the various rooms and up to the bedroom that he and Kurt would now be sharing. Against the back wall sat a giant four poster bed; just like Kurt dreamed about dreaming in. Blaine laid him down softly and pulled the blanket up around him. He sat by his head and lightly brushed the angel's brown hair. He had pulled the whole scheme off perfectly. He had taken Kurt back without scaring him, they were alone, hours away from the nearest town, and there was no way anyone could find them. He made sure to leave no trail.

Kurt mumbled something in his sleep and Blaine leaned down. 'Shh, baby, shh…' He whispered gently. Kurt seemed to listen as he fell silent after wriggling under the blanket. Blaine decided to leave him for now. He wanted to watch him forever and be there when his angel finally opened his eyes, but he knew that Kurt would likely be confused and afraid. It was to be expected. The poor boy has been lied to so much over the last few months by people he trusts; telling him Blaine was evil and bad for him. He would have to prove to Kurt they were lying, but it was best he left Kurt to wake up alone. He left the room and went downstairs to wait. He wouldn't have to wait long.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Next part coming soon, please review! ^w^<strong>


	8. Home Sweet Home

A.N. Thank you so much for all the support! To be honest I'm still amazed so many of you are still reading this. I love writing it but normally my stories aren't enjoyed (or understood) by anyone other than myself. I'll try to keep this short since I want to answer reviews, but I thought I might say that I have coursework due on Thursday so I probably won't update again before then even though I desperately want to – especially after this chapter, which I had to make shorter for the flow to work. So please give me lots of reviews to tide me over these last horrible days of the semester! w

Replies: (There's a few in this update, I really should just restrict them to reviews that ask questions…I just love talking to you guys!)

DeniDarrenColfer: Thank you! I love that it's so real to you, although I hope you aren't going through what Kurt's going through! *clings to* I know I'm the evil writer, but I'll protect you from what I write. w

Fantasyfan4ever: Don't apologise, I was just really happy to see your name in my inbox again! N-not that I was missing you or anything *flush*. Yeah, Blaine's a wee schemer, isn't he? I feel but Kurt is really in for the worst and most unpredictable experience of his. I'm glad you like the writing, I was worried people would get bored at the lack of action and abandon it!

Curtainedfoil: Papa Hummel? Oh my goodness, you have given me the PERFECT title for Blaine to use for Burt! *hugs* I know it wasn't intentional, but it works so well! I-I'm sorry, but Blaine is planning to keep his paws very much on our Kurt. *feels awful*

CastleAddiction: I love your excited brain! And I'll just mention that in a week I'll be finishing up at uni for the holidays meaning I'll have plenty of time to write this story of ours! I laughed so much when you disowned Blaine as your 'bro'. He's going to be devastated when you do that in the story. ;)

: Phew! I know Blaine's one creepy guy! I'm glad you like the stories – It makes me feel better when I know I'm not the only one who enjoys this type of story! I hate leaving cliff-hangers, but they always weave their way in!

Ashlee: I'm one of those people who searched everywhere and read all the Abusive!dark!Blaine out there and decided I would try to incite others to write more by writing my own. XD Yeah, it's good to know you're not alone! And I agree, Born Bad reminded me of IWHY, and I have to admit, it spooked me!

**Home Sweet Home**

Kurt began to stir, twisting his body beneath the soft blanket that had been draped across him. His muscles stretched as if they had been lax for days making Kurt loosely wonder why his body felt more tired than he could ever remember. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling – no, what was that above him? Was he in a four poster bed? His eyes adjusted after several blinks but no recognition came as he turned his head to look around him. A bedroom. That made sense; he was in a bed after all. He was fairly certain this place was new to him, although his brain was still in its start-up process so he couldn't be sure or anything at this point. No, wait…he had definitely never been here before.

'Where the hell am I?' he asked himself, finding his voice to be dull and croaky. He looked at the oak bedside table on which a digital clock was perched. It was after ten, and considering it was dark outside Kurt had to assume that meant after ten at night. _How did I get here? Dad is going to freak out…_

Kurt immediately jolted up into a seating position when he heard a noise from downstairs. It sounded like a bang, similar to the noise Carole makes with the pots and pans when she's cooking. Kurt slowly slid his foot out from under the blanket and was met with cool hard-wood flooring. He shivered but forced himself off the bed altogether. He stumbled forward. His body wasn't reacting as quickly as it normally does, and Kurt's attempts at walking in a straight line were not overly successful. He at last got to the bedroom doorway and he leaned against it. The hall was wide and contained two sets of stairs; one leading up to the next level and one leading down to where the noise had come from.

_Okay, come on, Kurt. Think. _Kurt held his head as if it was in pain. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ The last thing he could remember was the flickering lights of a diner. He's sure he hadn't been there with his parents… No, he was meeting someone. Someone…_Blaine! _Kurt suddenly felt relieved that he remembered something. He was on his way to meet Blaine. They were going to go to the counsellor's office. Kurt crept to the top of the stairs leading to the ground floor. Was this Blaine's counsellor's house? Why would he be here? _Wait! I wasn't feeling well._ Kurt felt like he understood what had happened. He must have blanked out for some reason, and Blaine took him to his counsellor who decided to take him back to her house to get some rest. Clearly, Blaine wouldn't want to call up Kurt's dad or Carole to break the news. They would flip and overreact. Then again, Blaine must have let them know their son was okay. It was late at night; his family would be so worried.

Kurt gingerly took time at each step as he travelled downstairs. He vaguely took in the beautiful home he was in, but tried to focus mostly on finding someone to help him. He paused by a window and stared outside. It was dark, but from the depths of the shadows Kurt could make out trees. Lots and lots of trees. He was in a house next to a forest? Wait; there wasn't a forest in Lima with trees as tall as these. Kurt wasn't sure what to make of this piece of information. Right now, however, he had other things on his mind. His head was clearing up fast but he needed someone to give him a phone so he could call home. And where did that noise come from? Kurt continued on walking through the house until he came to the kitchen area. He stood by the door and watched as a relaxed Blaine cooked up something on the stainless steel stove. As to be expected, he was singing some new pop song that Kurt couldn't really recognise. Where was that Lisa girl? Didn't she mind that a teenager was making a mess of her home?

'Blaine…?' He said, his voice small and weak.

Blaine almost dropped the frying pan in his hand as he jumped around to face Kurt. 'Kurt, baby, you're up!' Kurt stumbled backwards a little as Blaine hurried towards him. 'Whoa-whoa, you're still a little woozy – here, sit down.' He pulled the disorientated boy over to sit on a dining chair. 'I'll get you something to drink. How about that coffee, huh?'

Kurt continued to look around. 'Where are we? Is this Lisa's house?'

Blaine laughed gleefully and gave Kurt his 'You are just too adorable' gaze. 'No, baby, this isn't Lisa's house. We are very, very far away from Lisa's house.'

Kurt couldn't help but feel like the tone Blaine was using was more appropriate for a child, but had to admit he probably couldn't take in a great deal of complex conversation right now. 'Then…where are we? Do my family know where I am? It's after ten…'

'I'm very well aware what time it is,' Blaine replied in a gentle yet strange manner. He placed a mug of coffee under Kurt's nose, all the while keeping his gaze focused but down on the floor. It was like he was keeping a secret but not one he was ashamed about. 'And no you're family aren't aware you're out here.'

'Out here…?' Kurt repeated, his stomach beginning to twist in a very unpleasant way. 'What do you mean? Where are we, Blaine?' He asked the question again, this time using more force. His eyes quickly glanced out the nearest window and now knew without a doubt they were far from Lima. _We must be hours away from…._ Kurt swallowed and turned back to Blaine.

Blaine had stiffened a bit at Kurt's harder tone, and had raised his stare to meet Kurt's. They were both quiet, and then Blaine smiled sweetly. 'We're in our new home, of course.' He raised his hand and motioned around the room. 'Somewhere far away from where we were before. It's beautiful, isn't-?'

'Wh-what?' Kurt choked out, interrupting Blaine in mid swoon. 'What the…Blaine, what the hell are you talking ab- New home?' Kurt slipped off his chair in dizzy panic, narrowly avoiding bringing down his mug of coffee along with him and scalding himself. Blaine was by his side half a second later, his hands reaching to help Kurt up. 'D-don't _touch_ me!' Kurt exclaimed, painfully shoving the taller boy away.

But Blaine was unyielding, and Kurt's shoves only made him more resolved to touch him. 'Kurt,' He spoke with both kindness and a hint of danger, 'Take a moment. You aren't seeing how perfect this is – Hold still!' Blaine's sudden sharpness caused Kurt to freeze in fear with his knees halfway up to his chest. Blaine watched him momentarily before shifting back to the soft voice he started with. 'Shh-shh, baby, it's okay. There's no need to be like that. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to snap at you.'

'I want to know where I am…' Kurt began to sob. Blaine pressed him into his chest and easily lifted Kurt off the floor to sit him back on the chair.

'It doesn't matter, baby. All that matters is we're finally together again.' Blaine cooed as he draped his hands down Kurt's face in a way so loving that Kurt wanted to be sick. His grasp was perfect for keeping Kurt's eyes fixed on him. Blaine knew this was going to be hard, but he was sure with a little persuasion Kurt would come round. From the looks of it, however, it wasn't going to happen tonight. 'I'm sorry this is all a big surprise, but I didn't think you'd come if I asked.'

Kurt stared at him incredulously with tear-filled eyes. Was Blaine being serious? Is that his excuse? Kurt struggled against his grip but he was just pushed further back into the chair. 'What is _wrong_ with you, Blaine?' He cried. Blaine's eyes visibly hardened, but Kurt didn't notice. 'Y-you can't do this – this – this is kidnap! I want to go home!'

Blaine's hand twitched and he clenched his teeth together hard in order to stop it doing what it wanted to do, which was to strike the crying boy across the cheek. He told himself Kurt was just hysterical. Of course he would be. He'd been drugged almost to the point of serious concern, he was in a place completely foreign to him and he's scared! Kurt was scared. That's why he's not seeing the bigger picture. It wasn't kidnap. Not really. You can't call it that if it's taking someone out of love. If Kurt wasn't so scared, he'd realise that. _That's why…_ Blaine's eyes shut tightly and he turned his head away a few inches, _I can't hit him. I can't. He'd be a shaking wreck whenever I go near him if I let my anger get in the way now. _

Kurt was shocked but relieved when Blaine pulled away. He was still trapped but he didn't have those bruising hands clasped on him anymore. He pulled his body inwards and covered his nose and mouth with a shaking hand. 'I want to go home…'

'You aren't going home.' Blaine replied abruptly with almost no emotion. He looked down at the mug on the table. 'You should sleep again. I'll pour this down the sink.' He picked it up and began walking away.

'Blaine, you can't just-'

'Go back to bed, Kurt.'

'I'm _not_ going back to-!'

'FUCK IT, KURT!' Blaine snapped in anger and hurled the mug of coffee against the chrome kitchen wall. The mug smashed into hundreds of little clay pieces and the coffee splashed all over the wall, worktops and floor. Kurt let out a frightened cry at the sound of the smash, and pushed himself into the furthest corner of the room. Blaine stared at the mess he made and his hands came up to cover his head. 'Fuck…_Fuck_!' He said loudly. This is what he wanted to avoid. He didn't hurt Kurt, though; at least that was something-

Kurt!

Blaine turned and watched the terrified boy attempt to make himself smaller by crawling into a ball on the floor in the corner. 'Kurt, baby, I'm sorry,' He ran to him and pressed small, anxious kisses against any spot of the boy's face he could reach. Kurt was beyond consoling now. He was crying and his muscles had gone rigid in fear. Blaine knew he'd gone about this all wrong. No, Kurt just didn't react the way he was supposed to. He was supposed to understand that Blaine did this out of love. This was their new life, and it was going to be perfect. Well, perfect after Kurt accepted it. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry…' Blaine repeated over and over in a whisper as he carried Kurt back upstairs and into the bedroom. He had hoped to be carrying him there under better, more sexual circumstances but it seemed those plans were currently off the table.

He placed Kurt on the bed and watched in distress as Kurt shuffled as far away from him as possible. Blaine paced a little by the bed and ran his hand through his curly locks feeling tenser by the second. He wished Kurt would stop those pathetic crying noises. The scene was tragic enough as it was. 'I…' He started, unable to move his uncharacteristically wide eyes up far enough to look at Kurt properly. 'I'll be downstairs. You…stay here. Until I come for you. You stay here, till I let you out.' Blaine was quick to leave the room. He closed the door behind him, and Kurt heard the devastating sound of a key turning in a lock.

Kurt was left clutching at a pillow, holding it against himself as if it was some magical shield protecting his body. He wept into it. What had he walked into?

* * *

><p>It was five in the morning. Kurt's eyes stung like hell and his knuckles ached from all the clutching he did during the night. He felt like he had barely moved an inch through those seven hours or so of watching the bedroom door but he knew that wasn't true.<p>

Minutes after Blaine had left him he had dived at the windows of the bedroom and pulled at them desperately. Not one budged. The crushing realisation that they were bolted shut was almost too much for him, but he continued to search the room for another way out. Kurt was not surprised to find there were no 'secret passageways' in this particular room. Kurt had then searched himself and the furniture for any sign of his cell, but it seemed to have vanished along with everything else he had kept in his pockets. After a shaky walk across the inappropriately soft carpeted floor, Kurt clambered back onto the bed and held on to the pillow again. It was after that Kurt began piecing together the events which led him to this point. Downstairs, Kurt had managed to understand he had been fooled into trusting Blaine and that Blaine somehow used this to get him out to this house, which was apparently out in the middle of nowhere. Yet, as the night turned into morning, the whole situation was clear to him. The worst part was no one back home would have any idea where he was. He felt numb inside, but was still fearful whenever he heard the slightest noise. The sound that caused his blood to run cold, however, was that of the key turning in the lock.

Kurt hadn't even heard Blaine come up the stairs. Surely he hadn't been right outside the bedroom all night? Kurt was then reminded of that night last year when he returned to Dalton after being at home for the weekend, only to find Blaine in his dorm waiting for him. Kurt had every reason to suspect him of being there that whole weekend just…waiting for him.

Kurt held the pillow in his arms tighter, his eyes trained on the door. It took several moments to open. When it finally did, Blaine didn't enter the room. Instead, he simply stared at Kurt on the bed. 'You're awake.' He said at last, as if he was surprised. His voice sounded strained and detached. Kurt didn't answer and they let another few seconds pass. 'Why don't you come down for breakfast?' At that, Blaine disappeared and Kurt heard him go downstairs. For a fleeting moment, Kurt thought this was his chance for escape but that idea soon crumbled much like his knees when they gave way as he stood up. His body was in no fit state to be making sudden dashes for freedom. Then again, his body was in no fit state to handle food. But Kurt knew Blaine's suggestion to come down for breakfast was not optional, and Kurt would rather make the effort than have Blaine come up and get him himself.

With every inch of him shaking, Kurt forced himself to go downstairs.

* * *

><p>A.N. Until Thursday, everyone! *waves* Don't forget to review!<p> 


	9. Cops and Waffles

Sorry about the re-updating, italics and bold are appearing where they should not and is the culprit!

A.N. Wooooooow, how long has it been? Too long. Far too long. I won't bore you guys with the many reasons I've been unable to update sooner (let's sum it up by saying my family received much horrible and amazing news over the holidays and that pretty much kept me preoccupied). I'm going to try and update as much as I can over the next week or so to make up for it, but also because I'm not overly happy with this chapter and I wished my head was more 'in the game'. So firstly, I apologise if you wanted some more action after that long break, but I promise it'll be getting darker very soon (since we all love psychoBlaine, right?), and secondly I want you guys to know that I am aware that many of you want to focus on just Kurt and Blaine but in order for the story to pan out the way I have planned and still be realistic I do need to dedicate some time to family and friends back in Lima and Dalton. It won't be a lot, since I too prefer focusing on our star couple (haha!) so don't get mad at me when the odd chapter includes other people!

Finally, I just wanted to say thank you SO MUCH for your reviews and PMs. They were so amazing and motivational, and I really wanted to update sooner than this because of you guys! So please review again so I know you aren't all mad at me, and I'll do a proper review-response in the next chapter. ^^

**Cops and Waffles  
><strong>

Finn couldn't understand why he felt this way. It was a sense of numbness and inability to express much emotion. He figured he must seem uncaring, but it that was the furthest from the truth. When Kurt failed to come home or answer his phone, Finn just knew something was very, very wrong. When his mom sent him down to his school he must have checked every inch of the place three or four times, all the while hoping to hear from someone saying Kurt was found. But he was nowhere. Finn's heart pounded, making him feel sick at the thought of Kurt not being okay. Lying somewhere, hurt…or worse. Then there was the added concern that Burt's heart wasn't going to work well under this kind of stress. When Finn got back home he found his mom in tears. Burt had apparently returned home having no luck at the library and had decided to drive around town in case Kurt was stranded somewhere unable to get home for whatever reason. Neither Finn nor Carole saw him again until the early hours of the following morning.

'Where is he?' Carole was repeating over and over as she mindlessly paced around their home. Finn knew she wasn't expecting an answer for him, but he still felt entirely useless just sitting on the couch with his hands clasped tightly between his knees. 'Wh-what time is it now? Is it almost five? No, it's after five, I'm sure of it.'

Finn sighed and took his mother into his arms. She was rigid at first and her fingers clawed into his back before she melted into a blubbering mess. Finn's hands rubbed up and down her back and he murmured gentle reassuring words into her ear. He wasn't sure how long they stayed there like that, but the sound of the front door closing caused them to break apart and dash for the hall. Burt stood there looking like the epitome of failure and defeat. His eyes were tired and his clothes dishevelled. He was in dire need of some rest but not one of them was foolish enough to think he would consider such a suggestion. 'Nothing. No one has heard…or seen…not even his car…'

Tears fell down Carole's face as she pulled Burt into her and cradled his head in her arms. 'We'll find him, we'll find him.' She squeezed her eyes shut. 'Finn…I want you to get the police on the phone. I know they have that 48 hour policy, but we can't wait any longer.'

Finn nodded, thankful he was able to do what he had been desperate to do all night. As he listened to the dial tone, all he could think was: _Kurt, where are you?_

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em> Kurt found himself asking at each window he passed. It was now light enough outside for him to see the land around him. If it weren't for the circumstances he would consider it beautiful. The grass was cool green, neat and covered in early morning dew. The encircling forest trees were tall and full. The thinner branches swayed ever so slightly and their leaves seemed to wave Kurt good day. He shivered at the thought and continued through the sitting room he had paused in and found himself in a hallway – with a door to outside. Kurt knew his body was not ready for an escape attempt, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and trying the handle. It didn't move. There were no latches, so Kurt had to assume this door required a key. Sure enough, as he moved his hand away he noticed the small keyhole hiding under the latch. Kurt wasn't sure if that information would be pivotal at any point but he decided he should be as observant as possible if he wanted to figure a way out. His resolved plan was soon forgotten, however, when he finally stepped into the kitchen. Blaine was watching him from behind the breakfast bar and his stare kept Kurt fixed firmly by the doorway. Neither said anything for a moment. Kurt's legs began to shake again.

'I can make waffles.'

Kurt blinked and stuttered out 'What?'

'I can make waffles. Or pancakes. Maybe even French toast.' Blaine picked up a pan and pointed to the other counter with hit. 'Or if you aren't that hungry, there's always cereal.' Kurt glanced over to where Blaine was pointing to and saw an array of cereal boxes. 'Or toast or eggs - whatever you want.'

Kurt's hand ran up and down the wooden panelling behind him nervously. 'Uh…waffles.' He said, unsure why that was his answer seeing as waffles were probably the last thing he could force down his throat at this time. He gradually walked up to the closest dining chair and took a seat. He couldn't shift his eyes from the other boy, who began busying himself with collecting ingredients. He then noticed the mug pieces from the night before were still scattered along the kitchen floor. The memory caused Kurt to shiver once more.

The whole situation was both terrifying and ridiculous. He had been kidnapped. Stolen. Hidden away in a place he didn't know with someone who had proven to be dangerous and unpredictable – someone who must think his actions were romantic. But it was far from romantic. Kurt had never been so scared of him in his life. No one was around to protect him or come to his aid if anything were to happen. At least Dalton had that. A school full of students. Then again, no one came to his aid when he was there either until that day…the day Blaine beat him half to death. God, what's going to happen to me? How much planning had gone into this whole scheme? Did Blaine really think he was going to get away with it? Kurt gripped the sides of his chair tightly as if trying to keep steady. He would have to talk to Blaine, no, reason with him whilst he was calm enough to listen. He would make him see that this isn't possible, and if he put an end to this now he might be able to escape most of what was coming to him. He had to do it now before Blaine-

'I've been thinking about the situation,' Blaine interrupted Kurt's rapid thoughts. He turned to face the startled boy, mixing the waffle batter in a bowl as he spoke. 'And I think I should apologise.' Kurt's expression was one of utter shock and relief – could it be Blaine had realised the truth by himself? Maybe he stayed up all night as well and was able to think it through realistically.

Kurt cleared his throat. 'A-apologise?'

Blaine nodded. 'Last night…' He started, 'I wasn't all that understanding. I know that now. I should have expected you to react like that.' He began chuckling in a way which made it clear he was more nervous than amused. 'After all, I drugged you, right? I brought you here. You don't know where you are. You didn't know what was going on, or why everything happened the way it did.'

Kurt swallowed hard. His heart seemed to plunge in his chest and began to ache when he understood that Blaine was not seeing the true error of his ways. The nightmare was not over. 'B-Blaine, that's not why-'

'Shh-shh, Kurt.' Blaine placed the bowl on the counter and slowly came round to kneel down by the smaller boy. Kurt immediately grew silent and pulled his arms across his chest and knitted his legs together in a protective manner, afraid of Blaine becoming angry again. But Blaine only smiled warmly and stroked his hair. 'I forgot how much you like interrupting. What you don't see yet is that this is a new beginning for us!' His smile grew wider. 'You don't see it now, and I get that, baby. You're scared. That's normal, and I should have known you'd be like this. So I'm sorry about last night. I know I frightened you, but I didn't mean to.'

Kurt bit his lip to allow a moment of silence. He didn't want to risk 'interrupting' again. Finally he whispered 'Blaine, you can't just…take me. I don't want to be here, and that's-that's kidnapping-' Blaine was beginning to shake his head and he took a firm hold on Kurt's hand. 'a-and my family and friends…they'll be looking for me, and you will be the first person they'll suspect!' Blaine still hadn't said anything but his expression was ever so slightly harder. 'They'll eventually look here and they'll find us. You'll be taken to jail, Blaine, _jail!'_ Kurt hoped it was evident in his voice that even he didn't want Blaine to be in prison.

'Kurt-'

'You aren't a minor anymore, and we aren't in school. You'll be trialled as an adult and you'll face criminal charges – if we go home now you might avoid it all!'

'_Kurt_!' Kurt flinched at Blaine's sharp tone, but was stunned to hear Blaine chuckling as he bowed his head. 'Kurt, you are so silly. You don't think I know all that?' He lifted his head and his twinkling eyes met the other boy's. His voice was lowered and became softer – Kurt had to lean in a little to hear him. 'I took care of it all. All the loose ends, I tied them up. There's no way anyone will check out here. I couldn't have us all worked up over being found when we really should be focussing on us, and fixing our relationship.' Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine leaned into him and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. Kurt felt the slightest stubble on Blaine's face, something he used to find irresistibly sexy. 'God, I love you so much…And that's why we're here. You don't need to think about anyone else. Don't you see that we would have been perfect if we had been left alone? Others trying to…interfere – that's where the troubles came from! We're going to get back on track, Kurt, and after that...Well, sky's the limit.'

Kurt watched, dumbfounded, as Blaine pulled away and went back to preparing the waffles. He couldn't find the words to argue. True, he was suffering from haziness still, and his eyes stung from the mix of crying and not-sleeping. He convinced himself that those were the reasons he couldn't muster any sort of reasoning. He just sat. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but it was obvious Blaine was beyond reasoning now. How can you live with someone like that? And what if Blaine was right about no one finding them? How long could he put up with Blaine's insistence before one of them cracks?

_How the hell will I be getting out of this?_

* * *

><p>'All I'm asking, sir, is if there is any reason that you are aware of which could have led to your son leaving home without telling you?'<p>

Finn couldn't believe how red Burt's face was getting. He didn't blame him, either. This officer was an asshole.

'I've told you before – Kurt is not the type of kid to run away! That's what you're implying, right? You think my son is a runaway!'

Carole pressed her hands on her husband's shoulders to prevent him from lunging at Officer Wright, who was overseeing the interview. 'Burt, honey, stop it. He's just ruling out all the other options,'

Officer Wright frowned, and scribbled away on his notepad without dropping his eyes from Burt. 'I'm not implying anything, Mr Hummell. I just want to know if there was anything going on at school or at home which might have made your son go elsewhere. Any issues?'

Burt roared a 'No!' in response, and Finn found himself backing further into the corner of the kitchen at the intensity of the situation. The other cop – Officer Donnelly – noticed. She placed a comforting hand on Finn's shoulder and gently suggested he answer a few questions for her out in the hall. Finn nodded wordlessly and left the kitchen scene behind him. Donnelly closed the door and offered for Finn to sit on the hallway stairs. He obliged yet again without uttering anything. She studied him sympathetically before opening up her own pad to start asking her own questions.

'We're going to Hawaii.' Finn suddenly said. It caught Donnelly by surprise.

'What was that?'

'We're going to Hawaii – or should I say we _were_…' Finn's voice was emotionless but his eyebrows furrowed in torn confusion. 'H-He wouldn't run away. I know you must hear that all the time for these types of situations, but you gotta understand; Burt's right. Kurt wouldn't just go. He loves his dad, and my mom a-and probably me too.' He rubbed his eyes roughly with the back of his arm and he could feel a large lump in his throat catching on his breathing. 'I-I know it sounds overdramatic, but I just know something's wrong. He hasn't called and he didn't come home. Th-that only means…'

Donnelly had witnessed many people break down in tears before, and most times she felt a great amount of pity for them, but watching the tall burly boy's broad shoulders heave repeatedly broke her heart. 'Listen, sweetheart,' She sat down beside him, resisting the urge to physically comfort the boy. 'These things happen all the time – you'd be truly amazed at how often. But you know, ninety nine per cent of the time they are home within days and it was all a misunderstanding. You have to help us be thorough, and give us all the information you have so that we can-'

'Blaine,' Finn interrupted firmly, his head shooting up as he stared ahead of him. 'Oh, God, why didn't we-?' It then occurred to Finn that perhaps that certain Warbler had entered the thoughts of his mom and Burt long before now…

'Blaine?'

'Y-yeah. He goes to Dalton Academy, o-or at least he used to.' Finn turned to face the officer beside him. 'Y-you gotta speak to him. If anyone has any reason to do something to him, it'll be that bastard.'

Donnelly was shocked that there was such an obvious lead already and the way Finn spoke of him made it all the more intriguing. 'What's his full name and why would he be related to Kurt?'

Finn squeezed his eyes shut and prepared to tell the officer what had happened to his brother only months before.

_Blaine Anderson. He's got to be behind it…_

* * *

><p>A.N. I will say right here right now that this does NOT mean the story might be nearly at its peak. Finn is obviously a smart cookie but Blaine was not kidding about the tying up of loose ends. Please review and let me know what you think and I'll hopefully have more for you over the next couple of days! =D<p> 


	10. Fresh Out Of Chances

A.N. Hey guys, hope this uploads alright since my internet was down. Stupid UK wind, wrecking my internet! Anyway, thank you so much for your support from the last chapter; they were really helpful in helping me map out how the story is going to go. The trouble with this type of story-scenario is that there are so many options and I've come to understand different readers want different things so all I really have to go on when it comes to decisions is what you guys say – it also makes me feel more confident writing things that normally I wouldn't be brave enough to write about! I've plotted out the next five chapters which is great for me but it means the story is going to be longer than I had planned. Good? Bad? I really just wanted to include so many of the ideas I've been given. Less chance of disappointing everyone and it's really exciting for me to write about so hopefully works out for everyone. ^^

**Replies** (a bit lengthy, just making up for not having any in the last chapter) :

Toomii: Don't worry, I have absolutely no intention of discontinuing this story. As I said above, it's proving to be longer than I first thought. I imagined it being just a bit longer than 'I Won't Hurt You' but there's so much I want to do with it. I'll keep you guys updated but basically my plan is that I'll either write a lot, or if it makes more sense to update with shorter sections then I'll just update sooner. ^^

mental dance party: I'm right with you on that! I want Glee back now! I'm really glad you're excited about the story to that extent! XD

LiveLifeWithLove: I wish you lots of luck with your exams, and I hope you get through it okay – I know how stressful they can be! I'd also say 'Study and don't get distracted by fanfiction' but then I'd be a hypocrite haha! I'm glad the story is helping you, and it's totally not weird cause we all need odd releases from these types of things. Let me know how you get on, okay?

Alicedreamedofparadise: Waaa a new reader? Thank you so much, and CastleAddiction is one of my favourite readers so that's even better! I'm glad you find it different to others in a good way, I worry a lot that I'm only writing to please myself and that maybe it won't work for others so it's great when I get messages like yours saying that what's happening sounds believable. Don't worry, you're not the only one in love with Mr Anderson, and I try to play on the fact that lots of people want to believe his good side so much that they can understand why Kurt constantly forgives him. I'd LOVE a threequel but I'd need ideas once this one ends. ;)

TanyaUchiha:You're idea has been playing on my mind for a while, so I wouldn't rule it out altogether! It's hard to imagine Blaine being punished, since my stories pretty much give him all the power so I'll have to be creative about the ending, I think, but at this point Kurt still has a lot of feelings to experience. Whether some of them at one point is a self-deluded form of love for Blaine, who knows? XD

CastleAddiction: I'm glad I'm not the only one in two minds! I think the reasonable side of our brains tells us that if it were happening in real life it would be awful etc. but because it isn't…we allow ourselves to indulge in fantasies. XD That's my excuse anyways…glad you're still enjoying it, and I'm guessing the news that the story will be longer than planned is good news, yeah? *hopeful*

* * *

><p><strong>Fresh Out of Chances<strong>

There was a fox outside. Kurt was expecting it to run off when it caught sight of him, like those he caught glimpses of out in his back garden, but this one stayed. Of course it would. It wasn't in some suburban yard trying to make sense of the human world around it; it was in its home environment. Why would it run off? What would it run from? Kurt felt stupid for being so presumptuous. He lifted his hand and touched the cool glass of the window, his fingers seeming to stroke the creature as it sat staring back at him from the edge of the forest. The window itself was one of the many wall-length windows dotted around the place, and this particular one was in the hall just outside the bedroom he had spent the previous night in. It was quiet there. Then again, it was quiet everywhere but it also took in the most daylight and right now Kurt needed to believe he wasn't truly trapped. This was the best place for him. It made him feel less of a prisoner. He wasn't sure how long he stood there for - maybe a few seconds, but it was most likely longer.

Kurt stiffened when he heard the soft footsteps coming up the stairs, and he shivered as the reflection of the glass warned of the person coming up right behind him. He felt a hand grace his shoulder, and was pulled back ever so slightly against a warm chest. 'It's beautiful out here, isn't it?' A deep but quiet voice murmured. Kurt didn't respond, and his arms clung around himself tighter. The hand on him was gentle, but he knew better than to be fooled. 'Completely untouched. Beautiful and untarnished.' The voice went on – right by his ear.

Kurt resisted the urge to push the boy away but it didn't stop him tilting his head away. For some reason, the other's choice of words troubled him. It then occurred to him that Blaine had admired Kurt for being 'untouched' when they first got together, and had proceeded to call him beautiful throughout their relationship. Down to the day Kurt was put in hospital. He shivered once more and leaned towards the glass. Unfortunately, Blaine took a step closer and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist to hold him in place. 'B-Blaine, stop…' Kurt's voice came out as a whisper. Blaine's lips had moved closer to Kurt's ear, close enough to kiss and gently nibble on one of his ear lobes. 'Blaine, please-' Kurt's heart began to beat faster as he tried to push down the arm around him. 'I-I don't want-'

'I know…but you will.'

Kurt's head fell forward and he tried wrestling against the window to back Blaine away from him. 'I won't! Get off me-!' His voice was cracking in his panic. Before he knew it, he was turned on the spot and his back pressed into the window.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hands and sidled into him all the while shushing him in a 'soothing' way. 'Sh-sh-sh, Kurt, relax…Just let yourself-'

'No!' Kurt shouted so loud Blaine almost seemed to back off. Kurt used the chance to shove him away a little. 'Don't tell me what do you! You have no idea how hard this is without you-you-!' Kurt was now sobbing as he tried glaring at the opposing boy.

Blaine was getting over the shock and his expression turned angry and embarrassed. 'Well it wouldn't be so hard if you just gave me a _fucking chance_, Kurt!' He snapped back. 'That's all I'm asking for, what's so hard about that?'

'A ch-chance?' Kurt gasped before letting out a sound that almost sounded like laughter, 'Are you kidding me? You've had _nothing_ but chances, Blaine!' Kurt wiped his eyes viciously, 'You asked me to be your boyfriend, I said yes and then you go on beating me. You say you're sorry and want another chance, and then you-you rape me! You put me in hospital!' Kurt was so upset, he didn't notice Blaine's jaw fixing and his fists clench, 'Y-you come back and ask for another chance and you destroy that by drugging and kidnapping me! Tell me, Blaine, how many more chances are you going to need before you finally get it ri-'

Kurt didn't even see it coming. The first he knew was when the side of his face hit the window. As the pain stampeded into his consciousness, he realised Blaine had punched him. He barely had time to register this or gasp before another fist impacted on his stomach, knocking the air in his lungs out of him. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath with his clinging across his belly. 'Shut the _fuck_ up Kurt!' Blaine was yelling at him, but Kurt could barely notice. 'You keep trying to ruin it, bringing up that shit – Just stop it!'

Kurt only just managed to pull his legs up to his chest when Blaine started laying kicks on him. Fortunately for Kurt, Blaine wasn't focusing on anywhere in particular in his rage, and most of the damage was taken on my Kurt's legs. 'Blaine!' He sobbed out in pain.

Blaine's kicking ceased almost immediately, and Kurt watched in fear as he paced back and forth on the landing, occasionally punching the wall to release the anger still residing in him. Kurt whimpered at each slam, half expecting Blaine to realise he felt better aiming his blows on a real person. But he didn't. Kurt soon let out the strangled cry he had been holding back, and he cradled himself as pain coursed through him. Blaine's pacing stopped and soon he slumped by Kurt's side, pulling his strong arms around his crying love. He shushed him again, his tone gradually becoming softer and softer until Kurt could almost swear the anger was gone. Blaine rocked him into his chest and held him in place with his mouth close to Kurt's ear once more. 'Why…why do you do that?' Blaine finally starts. 'You know how I get…God, Kurt, I'm sorry…' Blaine sniffed and red hot tears tumbled from his eyes too. 'I didn't mean to-you just got me so…It's no excuse, I'm sorry,' Kurt bit his lip to stop himself making another noise. 'Y-You have to stop being unreasonable, and start seeing the big picture. I love you. I don't want to hurt you, but you don't listen. You have to forget what they told you about us back in Lima. They're wrong, they just want to poison us. We're meant to be together. You and me. We're so good for each other, you know?' Kurt managed to look up at Blaine's eyes. He was staring off into space now, wide, wet and unseeing. He stared off for a few moments longer and then looked down into Kurt's eyes. His voice was now a whisper. 'You have to stop torturing me for what I've done. I know…I know I was wrong before, but now…everything I do I do because I love you.'

Kurt said nothing, and apart from sniffing and occasionally whimpering, no sound came from him. After what seemed like hours but in fact was only a few minutes, Blaine peeled himself away and left Kurt leaning back against the window. He silently walked downstairs and Kurt heard the back door open and slam closed again.

Kurt, still in agony from his new injuries, moved himself so he was able to watch Blaine stride into the back garden area. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to move anytime soon, so he just watched.

* * *

><p>Blaine kicked the watering can as hard as he could. It sailed through the air and landed on the outskirts of the clearing. He growled and stalked up to it. Another kick and it was bye-bye watering can. He saw it disappear into the depths of the forest. He fought the urge to go find it again and turned back towards the patio again. He caught sight of Kurt watching him from the floor above. Their eyes met for a brief moment until Blaine tore his angry gaze away and he turned his attention to destroying a random plant pot in his way.<p>

He knew he shouldn't act like this in front of Kurt, especially after what just happened. This is the type of reaction he wanted to avoid, but hearing Kurt say all those things…It drove him _fucking mad_! Kurt didn't have a clue. He was lucky Blaine didn't do worse, that Blaine managed to stop himself when he heard Kurt's pleading voice. He knew he'd done enough damage for one day. He instantly regretted it, but he couldn't help his actions. Kurt made him do it. He hurt him first. _God, why did I do that to him? _He lamented, squeezing his eyes shut as if that would make what he did more bearable. Kurt was scared of him enough already, and there he went proving him right. But it was necessary, Blaine knew. Kurt didn't seem to listen. He didn't consider Blaine's opinion at all. The only way to get him to pay attention and shut up was to hurt him. Pain was a sure way of dealing with him. It wasn't the most proud method but it was by far the most effective Blaine had found so far.

As his eyes began to ache from being squeezed shut for so long, Blaine's mind thought back to the sight of Kurt cowering against the wall. His face was torn in agony and fear, and his body was shaking so bad it was almost in time with his hitching breaths and lip-quivering snivelling. Blaine opened his eyes and stared at the ground in shame. God, he loved it when Kurt looked like that. He knew it was wrong, and that he should have wanted to cradle him in his arms and wish it all away but he knew the truth. He couldn't hide from it. For a moment in the beating, Blaine forgot why he was kicking him and his anger was replaced by a deep surge of pride and excitement. He had felt himself get a little hard. Then he remembered where he was, and he forced himself to look away from Kurt. He felt so ashamed he aimed a couple of punches against the wall to punish himself. He stopped stomping down on the clay pot when it was practically gravelled on the ground. He stared at it. He had a problem, he couldn't deny it. He blinked and tried focusing on the dust on his shoe. _So I get off on a meek and submissive Kurt, so what?_ _It's always turned me on. Why am I surprised now? _He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar. He hadn't had sex since he had last been with Kurt. That must explain why he was experiencing these…feelings about such things. That must be the reason.

With a newfound confidence, Blaine raised his eyes to boldly stare up at Kurt again. The boy was hiding behind his legs, but Blaine still made out his tear-stained cheeks and wide, fearful eyes. Blaine wanted him, so very badly. That's what led to his outburst. He was sexually frustrated, or something. Perhaps Kurt was too? No matter what, though, Blaine was resolved not to react like that again. Well, not unless it was necessary. And as long as Kurt's sexual walls fell soon, neither of them would need to worry about fighting ever again, Blaine was sure of it. If they don't…well then it would be Kurt's fault, not his.

* * *

><p>Blaine returned inside at some point – Kurt had lost sight of him once he had moved around the house – and Kurt heard him lock the door when he did. He turned his head towards the stairs but Blaine didn't come up to see him. He was thankful for that.<p>

Kurt grew more worried after observing Blaine outside. He had gotten himself angry again and took it out on a few garden ornaments and finally smashed a plant pot into the ground beyond all recognition. He had then closed his eyes for a while and his body tensed visibly. When he finally opened them, Kurt's heart pounded when they immediately rose up to meet his gaze. There was a look of resolve on the other's face which scared Kurt to no end. He wished he could hear his thoughts, but decided it would only terrify him more if he could.

Kurt winced as he shifted himself to sit at the top of the stairs. He stopped breathing when he heard a familiar beep. It was the sound of a cell phone.

_Is that my cell phone?_

Kurt had wondered where his phone had gone but had assumed it was left back at the diner or something. Maybe it had been, and this was a different phone. But that wasn't what mattered to Kurt right now. The fact of the matter was that there was still one in the house. He hadn't been in every room yet, but it was very unlikely Blaine had kept a working telephone line. Yet the beeping sound gave him renewed hope. If he found his phone – or any phone – he could call home and they could trace the call. That's what they did in movies. It had to have some element of truth behind it, right?

Kurt clung to the bannister as Blaine suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Kurt saw him slip something into his back pocket. It was definitely his cell.

'There you are.' Blaine's smile unsettled him. 'Come downstairs, I need to have a little word with you.'

* * *

><p>A.N. Yay, another section over! Please review and let me know what you think, and if you're happy with the story becoming longer than it was supposed to be! Your thoughts help, and make writing so much easier!<p> 


	11. Candlelight for Two

A.N. Wow, finally I get to update! This would have been up ages ago, but I went to Belgium for a while under the assumption I'd get internet access there. Turns out I was wrong. If it's any consolation, because it's been so long I actually have the next chapter at the ready along with the second chapter to 'To Love And To Fear' so I'll be posting them over the next couple of days. Yay for me! Okay so to answer some of your questions: Yes, there is a possibility Kurt will at some point submit to Blaine, but I won't go into the reasons just yet. No, Blaine has not turned totally evil, as seen in this chapter, but it won't be long. Yes, there will be rape and more violence, but this will start to take place in the next chapter and I'll give a full warning. This chapter has a lot less drama, so I'm sorry it might be a boring update after such a long wait but it's necessary to move the story along. The next chapter will be pretty action-packed.

Writing Blaine in this chapter was not so fun since I prefer dark!Blaine, but I know it's important to show the more loving/understanding side of him occasionally. The next chapter will contain dark!Blaine at his worst so that makes up for it I suppose? Don't forget to review so I know you haven't forgetton about me! :P 

* * *

><p><strong>Candlelight for Two:<strong>

Blaine was patient. Kurt had taken his time coming downstairs due to the fact his quivering knees and bruised limbs hardly let him move at all. Eventually, though, Kurt's feet brought him to the front room of the house where Blaine was waiting for him. The ex-Warbler frontman wore a smile that Kurt had never seen before and it made him panic inside. What did he want? Kurt wanted to know but he couldn't say a word. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

'Come on,' Blaine said sweetly, motioning for Kurt to sit on the couch in front of him. 'No need to look like that. I just want to talk.' Kurt didn't believe him but he sat down. 'I know you aren't adjusting as well as maybe I hoped you would. That's my fault. I know it is.' Kurt avoided looking into Blaine's eyes. Something about the sincerity, or lack thereof, in the other boy's voice seemed to reinforce his gut instinct to run far away. He was surprised, then, when Blaine knelt down in front of him and placed a chaste hand on Kurt's knee. Kurt looked up and was caught in Blaine's stare. The boy spoke softly and lovingly, 'I want to apologise. Properly this time. I want to show you how much I want you with me. Now you may not be ready for…certain other things, but I doubt you'd object if I wanted to make you a romantic candlelit dinner, right?'

Kurt blinked and shook his head slightly. 'Wh-what?' His voice was scratchy from crying earlier. 'What do you mean?'

Blaine's slender finger stroked Kurt's cheek. 'I mean I want to say sorry again and remind you why we fell in love in the first place.' Kurt didn't say anything else. What else could he say? He wondered if Blaine really thought a dinner could fix everything but he knew the Dalton student was not stupid. 'So, I'm going to need to go to the store.' Kurt's eyes widened and his head rose an inch. Blaine laughed. 'It's pretty far away; after all, we're out in the middle of nowhere. But I won't be too long. In the meantime, though, I need you to be a good boy and stay put.'

Kurt couldn't believe his luck. Blaine was leaving him in the house by himself? 'O-okay…' Maybe now he could search for a phone or something to contact help – or at least find clues as to where he was. If he found a map of some kind he could perhaps even make a run for it! Kurt's heart began beating fast and hard. This was his chance! His chance to-

'Of course, I'll need to make sure you don't do anything you shouldn't. These should help,' Blaine grinned as he held up a set of handcuffs. 'I'm thinking you should be in the bedroom, yeah? Somewhere you'll be comfy.'

Kurt's beating heart fell. Of course Blaine wasn't going to give him free access to the house on his own. He knew he'd try to escape or get help. Kurt felt foolish for thinking this might have been the chance he was waiting for. Blaine took him by the arm, gently but firmly, and nudged him towards the staircase. Kurt walked with a slight limp, with Blaine right on his heels. Kurt could practically feel the other's body heat radiating from him. Kurt had no choice but lead the way upstairs. There was no way to argue or refuse – that much was obvious. When he finally reached the bedroom, it seemed dark despite the moonlight streaming in through the windows. Neither Kurt nor Blaine turned on the light.

'Go lay down and get comfortable, baby.' Blaine murmured softly, playing with the handcuffs in his hands. Kurt shivered at the order and the sound of the chains, but he obeyed and climbed onto the bed. He lay down and stiffly settled his head on the pillow. His hands were then lifted from his sides and placed on either side of the bedpost where they were cuffed tightly with sharp _click_s. Kurt gulped, hoping Blaine would leave, but the other boy just watched him. Kurt's now restrained body felt more vulnerable than ever. He began to squirm and shake under Blaine's gaze. _Please, just go already!_

Blaine leaned down and his hand lightly ran over Kurt's side, curving around his rear and pressing his sliding fingertips into his thighs. Kurt moved himself out of his reach, almost slipping off the bed in the process. Blaine's eyes flashed but he said nothing. After what seemed like a long time, Blaine finally sighed and kissed the corner of Kurt's mouth. 'Just think. Hopefully I'll be able to trust you enough to not have to use these. Anyway, I'll be back soon, okay, baby?'

Kurt didn't answer as he watched Blaine leave the bedroom. As expected, just after Blaine closed the door there was a quiet clicking sound of the lock falling into place. Kurt let out a shaky breath which he had been holding. His chest heaved as he gasped. The parts of him which Blaine had touched felt dirty and no amount of moving around got rid of the feeling. He fell onto his back and winced when he pulled too much on the handcuffs, resulting in a sharp pain around both of his wrists. They were so tight that much more moving could have possibly led to them cutting into his skin. Kurt forced himself to stop. He wasn't good with blood, but he wasn't sure he had it in him to call on Blaine if he did himself too much damage. To be honest, it didn't surprise him that he would have rather risked bleeding to death than calling his ex-boyfriend-turned-deranged-kidnapper for help. He found a somewhat comfortable position and lay still, listening for Blaine as he prepared to leave which oddly enough took a long time. Kurt turned his head to the clock by the bed when he finally heard Blaine start his car outside. It was just after midnight. 'What kind of store will still be open now?' He asked out loud. He guessed maybe Blaine was talking about a gas station or all-night market found near highways or other long tracks of road. Another thought then occurred to Kurt. What if Blaine had been lying to him? It was just as possible that there was a town close by which couldn't be seen from the house. Perhaps Blaine wanted him to think they were out in the middle of nowhere when in fact they were practically connected to civilisation? It was a long shot, seeing as the surrounding forests did seem to go on forever, but Kurt was trying to remain optimistic. However, as the minutes went on Kurt realised he had been listening for Blaine's return for just over two hours. Only then did the sound of car wheels on gravel echo through the bedroom as Blaine pulled his car up to the house. Once again, Kurt's heart fell. A small part of him had hoped to hear a different car, or see the flashing lights of police cars splashing over the bedroom walls. No such luck. Not only that, Blaine had taken so long Kurt could only assume the nearest store was about an hour's drive away. Without a map and a generous head start, there was no way Kurt could make a run for it on foot. The only other hope was to try and get hold of Blaine's car keys but even that was practically impossible. His methods of escape were narrowing just as the Blaine's footsteps coming up the stairs got louder.

Kurt tensed himself as the bedroom door opened. The light from the hall almost blinded him but he could still make out the sharp silhouette of Blaine when he entered the room. 'There you are, right where I left you.' Blaine sounded pleased and once again Kurt felt extremely self-conscious. He moved across the room like a ghost and sat down by Kurt's side. 'I'm sorry I took so long, I got a little carried away at the store. Did you miss me?' Kurt remained silent as Blaine unlocked the handcuffs and his wrists were free once more. 'Oh, Kurt…' Kurt gasped as Blaine took his injured hands in his and pressed the punctured skin lines to his lips to kiss them. 'I'm sorry. I tightened them too much, didn't I? You weren't in much pain, right?' Kurt shook his head, not looking at the other as he kissed his injuries like he cared. Maybe Blaine did care? Kurt wasn't sure. It didn't matter to him anyway. He was eased into a seated position before being left on the bed. 'I'll be downstairs getting the meal sorted. Why don't you go for a shower, look out some of the clothes I brought for you and come down when you're ready?'

Kurt nodded once more, not trusting himself to speak yet. He kept his eyes trained on Blaine's feet until they stepped out of sight. He stayed still. Eventually he heard the sound of pots and pans being moved around. Blaine was getting to work downstairs. Kurt guessed that meant he had to do as he was told; he wanted Blaine to stay in a good mood for as long as possible.

Kurt had never felt so uneasy taking a shower before. The bathroom was soothingly coated in marble furnishings and the air had a warm delicious coconut-vanilla scent to it, but Kurt found he was unable to relax and could barely tear his eyes away from the door for longer than a few seconds. It didn't make sense to be worried about Blaine coming in, after all if Blaine had wanted to see him naked he would have saw to it a lot earlier than this. Yet Kurt knew it would be foolish to deceive himself into thinking he was safe. He washed himself quickly but thoroughly, wrapping himself up in four large fluffy towels when he was done. He snuck out of the bathroom, making as little noise as possible in case Blaine became curious and came to check on him. Back in the bedroom Kurt began checking the wardrobes and drawers for the clothes Blaine had referred to. He found they were all decked out with designer gear and expensive articles of clothing which would have made the old Kurt drool. Now they just seemed like expensive attempts to gain Kurt's favour. Nevertheless, he dressed himself, choosing the baggiest and most boring garments he could find, not wanting to give Blaine any reason to touch him. He took several deep, steady breaths before pushing himself to go downstairs. He could still hear Blaine in the kitchen and the aroma of cooking wafted through the hallways. Kurt almost felt like he was back in the safety of his own home, and the smell was from the delicious meal Carole was making for his family. But it wasn't true. Wherever he was, it was far away from that scene.

Kurt jumped when Blaine seemed to pounce out of nowhere. 'There you are! You took your time.' Blaine was smiling at him. Before Kurt could muster the strength to fight him off, Blaine pulled him close and inhaled Kurt's neck and hair. 'Ah…you smell good enough to eat.' He laughed softly, pulling away a little so he could steer Kurt into the sitting room where Blaine had lay down a rug for them to sit on. There were unlit candles around the area, along with a bottle of red wine in a bucket of ice. 'I'll be right back. I made your favourite: linguini pasta carbonara.'

'Isn't it a little unorthodox to eat at three am?' Kurt muttered uneasily at the setting, glancing at the clock.

Blaine's smile didn't falter but his eyes flashed. 'Since when did romance have a bedtime?' Kurt bit his lower lip and stayed quiet. Blaine took his silence as a sign of submission and he got up to leave again. 'Why don't you light the candles? I left the matches in here somewhere.'

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself as he was left alone despite the fact the house was so warm. He always seemed to have the same chill running through him making him want to shiver. He quietly moved around the room looking for the matches as if to keep himself busy instead of allowing himself to think about where this meal might result in. The matches were not lying out, so Kurt opened a drawer near the make-shift romantic area. Inside the drawer, Kurt found numerous useless objects including a couple of playing cards, a few cents and an empty picture frame. He ruffled through it, eventually finding a box of matches. As he went to close the drawer, however, something else caught Kurt's eye; a chunky envelope. Curious, he peeled back the seal and peeked inside.

_Oh my god!_

Kurt could hardly breathe. Inside the envelope was Kurt's cell phone. 'Oh-oh!' Kurt tried to cover his mouth to stop his excited exclamations being overheard. He wanted to pull it out and turn it on, but he could hear Blaine leaving the kitchen so he quickly shut the drawer and shuffled away from it just in time for Blaine to enter the room.

'You found them? Great, let's get some romantic light in here,' Blaine said as he placed two full plates of pasta on the rug in front of them. He didn't seem to suspect anything as took the matches and lit the half a dozen candles surrounding them. The smaller boy glanced back to the drawer, his mind already plotting how he was going to do this. He'd have get Blaine to leave the room then he'd get his cell, call the police, quickly tell them who he was and then hide the cell under the nearby couch so the police could trace the call. Or maybe he could hide it on himself and excuse himself to the bathroom? His mind was racing so fast he began to feel delirious. He made himself focus on the dish in front of him: Blaine's homemade linguini pasta carbonara. He had to admit it looked mouth-watering, and he cursed the fact Blaine was such a talented chef. It wasn't fair to torment Kurt like this. He felt a little ashamed reaching for the fork so easily. Blaine smiled at this sign of acceptance. Together they lifted forkfuls of pasta to their mouths, eyes on each other. Kurt couldn't hold back a moan of delight as the food graced his tongue. It was so creamy and delectable, Kurt had forgotten where he was. Even Carole didn't cook this good. Blaine looked smug, and chuckled to himself as he poured wine into their glasses. Kurt flushed, hating that he had been so vocal about his approval. He didn't want Blaine to think it reflected on him approving _him_…or did he? Kurt paused in his eating. If he were to go along with this 'romantic dinner for two', he could probably swindle the situation to his advantage. He swallowed, deciding to be brave and give it his best shot.

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt ever so slightly leaned closer to him. Without any hesitation, Blaine leaned in too, his eyes on Kurt's lips as the smaller boy licked them slowly. 'This tastes so good,' Kurt said quietly, still the essence of shyness but Blaine took the bait and proudly slid closer to him on the rug.

'Oh yeah? Best thing you've ever tasted?' Blaine's voice matched Kurt's quiet tone, but still contained an edge of dominance.

Kurt nodded. He was still so scared of the other boy, but he forced himself to not pull away. 'Well, almost the best thing…' He made himself look to Blaine's own lips. He had to be as obvious as possible, but he still was certain Blaine was going to suspect something was wrong. After all, after what happened between them only a few hours ago, why would Kurt suddenly be okay with this? That is why it surprised Kurt when Blaine was taken in by his words. Blaine stared at him, bringing his fingers up to lift Kurt's chin. Kurt knew it was time. He deliberately moved forward as if to kiss Blaine, but his hand swung out and knocked his glass of red wine over the rug and Blaine's trouser leg. Blaine jumped in reaction, and stared down at the mess Kurt made. 'I-I'm so sorry!' Kurt moved back to where he felt safe, his hands covering his mouth as his eyes took what he did. 'O-oh god, Blaine I'm so sorry-!'

'Kurt, it's okay-'

'No it's not, look! It's going to stain. You went to all this trouble and now I've ruined it!'

'Shh, baby, you haven't ruined anything,'

'I have! I'm so sorry, we're never going to get those stains out – I'm such an idiot!'

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him forward. At first Kurt flinched as if expecting to be hit, but instead Blaine was gazing at him with soft eyes. 'Shh. Kurt, it's not going to stain. I'll get them out, I promise. Okay?' His fingers stroked Kurt's flushed cheeks. 'Baking soda works wonders, I'll go find some. You keep eating.' Kurt froze as Blaine stole a kiss from him, his tongue dashing over Kurt's as if teasing himself. As quick as it came, Blaine pulled away and made his way back to the kitchen.

Kurt sat for a few seconds, mind reeling over the kiss until he remembered why he had wanted Blaine out in the first place. He practically dove to the drawer and ripped the cell phone out of the envelope. He pressed the on/off button and waited. Nothing happened. He tried it again but the screen remained blank. He swore under his breath as he tore open the back to see if the battery was out of place. He felt broken inside when he found the battery was gone. He gasped a little and then rummaged through the drawer again looking for the missing battery. It wasn't there. He wanted to throw it away in frustration but was self-aware enough to know that wasn't a good idea. He looked around desperately one more time but eventually had to hide the cell back where he had found it and arrange everything like it had been before. By the time Blaine returned, armed with a damp cloth and baking soda, Kurt was back on the rug looking even more miserable than before. Blaine knelt next to him and pulled him in close as the baking soda got to work at removing the stains.

'Look at you, all sad at a couple of wine spills.' Blaine chuckled in his ear. 'How you manage to look so adorable and so kissable like that is beyond me. C'mere.' Blaine suddenly had Kurt in his lap, and forced his mouth onto his again. Kurt made a muffled noise against him and struggled as Blaine's hands started to roam his upper body.

'Mmm-! Blaine, stop-!' Kurt cried out, finally managing to duck his head away. Blaine did stop, but he looked confused.

'What? I thought you wanted-'

'I don't!' Kurt shook his head, trying to pull himself into a ball. It then occurred to him all these hot and cold messages would make Blaine suspicious, so he tried to excuse himself. 'I-I thought I'd be okay with it but-but I'm just not ready yet.' He made himself look up at Blaine with wet eyes. 'Please…please be patient with me.'

Blaine's confused stare transformed into a soft, understanding gaze. He nodded slowly and cradled Kurt's shaking frame in his lap. 'Okay.' He said gently. 'I want you to be ready so…I'll wait.' He pinched his cheeks playfully. 'Kurt, I'm so glad you're giving it a chance. I love you, I just know it's only a matter of time before we can be how we were before.'

Kurt forced himself to smile gratefully. 'I-I know we will.' He nodded. 'Thank you, Blaine.'

Despite wanting to be anywhere else, Kurt remained in Blaine's hold for the rest of the night. He let himself be fed pasta and drank enough wine to make himself pass out. His only hope was that Blaine would back off long enough for Kurt to find a way out of this prison. Only he had no idea how quickly his hope would be shattered. 

* * *

><p>A.N. Hope it was refreshing to see a decent Blaine again, but it won't last long! Please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up over the next couple of days.<p> 


	12. A Little Bit Of Jealousy

A.N. Hey everyone! I had to rearrange the order of things a little for the next couple of chapters so this chapter had to undergo some serious redrafting. Fortunately, though, I think the flow is smoother than how I had it originally. I apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors, my excuse is I have been working on different pieces of writing all night (it is now 8am in the morning!) so I'm guessing I'm not at my best but I refuse to spend so much time working on it only to not end up posting it just because 'I'm too tired to proofread'. Pfft, who cares about proofreading? ;) Anyway, this is a little bigger than my usual but I had to fit a lot in. I hope you like it!

WARNING: This chapter contains violent and sexual content (i.e. physical/emotional abuse and rape).

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

A Little Bit of Jealousy

'I just can't believe this is happening…' Rachel shook her head as her large brown eyes stared unblinkingly at the choir room floor. Despite being surrounded by most New Directions members, no one responded, but it was very clear everyone there agreed with her. 'I mean…it's been what? Five days-?'

'Four days.' Tina interjected solemnly. Mike gave her a small squeeze of comfort.

'R-right, four days since he disappeared and the police are finally arranging an appeal now?' Rachel let out a frustrated sigh. 'The appeal should have aired the second we found out Kurt was gone.'

Santana made her seventeenth pace around the room as she spoke 'What do you expect? The cops probably planned to until they found out he was gay and thought 'Let the queer tough it out a while','

Tina shot a look at her. 'Don't say that,' She said, voice cracking, 'The police aren't perfect, but they're doing what they can to help-'

'What they can to help? It's their _job_.' Santana argued, 'And they're failing. I mean, they haven't even got it through their thick meaty heads that Blaine is the only suspect they should have.'

'We don't know if it is Blaine…'

'Then where is he? Huh?' Santana raised her voice; making Tina's eyes water up and she hid her face in Mike's chest. 'The guy's nowhere to be found, his car, his clothes gone and not even his folks have a clue where he might be!'

'Hey! Back off!' Mike snapped at her. 'I know you're upset, we all are, but you running your mouth isn't helping anyone.'

Everyone stayed quiet after that, and after scowling at the two Asians, Santana resumed her pacing. It felt strange to her to be at school at 9am and not be in a class. Lessons were going on but she and the rest of the glee club had been excused in order to be present for the television appeal made by Kurt's family outside the front of the school. The first couple of days following Kurt's disappearance, the story had been kept relatively low-key. Kids apparently go missing all the time and typically return home within 48 hours. Yet, Kurt didn't. Eventually, with the help of the community and Kurt's family the police at last gave in and started setting up publicity for the case. Every front page of Lima's newspapers had a picture of Kurt on it that day, and local news stations had set up camp outside the Hudson-Hummel household. With one thing after another, it seemed hardly surprising when Finn sent New Direction members' messages asking them all to be present behind himself, his step-father and mom when they conducted a television appeal. As expected, every one of them agreed to support them.

'I just keep thinking to myself,' Artie began, 'did I miss something? Did Kurt seem different last week, and should I have noticed something was up?'

Puck shook his head and gave him a pat on the shoulder. 'None of us could've known, dude. Not even Finn noticed. Imagine how he's feeling; he lives with the guy!'

'Puck's right.' Rachel nodded. 'None of us remember Kurt acting any differently, so it must have been something even he didn't know was coming.'

Santana began to look uneasy. Brittany had been watching her, and gave a questioning look when her best friend's demeanour changed. Santana rolled her eyes and muttered 'Well…he might have said something…' She became alarmed when everyone turned to look at her and demanded to know what she meant. 'All I was getting at was that Kurt, before he disappeared, he might have mentioned something a bit odd.'

Rachel crossed her arms and stood up, confronting the other girl. 'If this is just the attention back onto you, then just leave it because none of us are interested.'

'Hey! Not all of us are as desperate for the spotlight as you, Berry!' Santana snapped back in defence. 'I'm serious, last week Kurt asked if I thought it was wrong that he was lying to his family. He said he was doing something good but his family weren't going to understand so he'd been lying to them.'

Artie rolled his wheelchair up to her. 'Wait, what did he mean by that?'

'I don't know! Jeez, if I'd known, I would have said. But he was being all secretive and quiet.'

'You told the police, right?'

'Yes, I told the police!' Santana glared at Artie and then the others in turn. 'What kind of person do you think I am? I'm trying to help here!'

'We know you are, Santana.' Everyone stopped and turned to the door where Mr Schue's voice had come from. The glee club teacher walked in and gave Santana a comforting pat on the back before motioning her to sit down. 'We're all doing our best, and I know this isn't easy for anyone here. In fact, we've got someone else who's asked to join us today.'

All eyes turned back to the door where Mercedes stood, along with a boy only a few inches taller than her. He wore the very familiar uniform of Dalton Academy. Artie narrowed his eyes. 'Who's this? One of Blaine's posse-friends?'

Mercedes lifted a hand, quieting him, and then pulled the boy into the centre of the room. 'Guys, lay off. This is Dillon. He's the guy that helped Kurt last year, and he is just as desperate to find him as we are.' Everyone studied the boy suspiciously. 'Seriously, guys, he's cool. He's been trying to raise the awareness back at Dalton, trying to figure out what could've happened with Blaine.'

Dillon looked positively nervous, but nodded in agreement. 'Kurt was my only friend last year. If I can help in any way, I'll do it. Even if my school won't.'

'And if Kurt sees the appeal, wherever he is, he'll feel better knowing so many of his friends are looking for him.' Mr Schue said with finality as he looked at his watch. 'Speaking of appeal, we should all head outside now. They'll be ready to start any minute.'

The students all looked at one another before wordlessly leaving the room. Mercedes wiped her eyes and smiled sheepishly when Dillon took her hand and led her after the others. They didn't say anything, but they shared a look of mutual worry and commitment. They were going to find Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>Bear's Essentials<em> – that was the name of the store Blaine had been to a couple of days before when he had made his 2-hour long journey to find what he needed for his 'romantic dinner'. Kurt knew the name of the store as he had accidently come across two shopping bags, both displaying the cheesy logo of a bear (which in Kurt's opinion looked like a rip-off from some Disney character) munching on 'delicious savings', as he was tidying up Blaine's mess in the kitchen the following morning. It seemed to be from the type of store found in small, remote towns. Kurt had never heard of such a place, making his depressed mood even worse. If there was any silver lining, though, it would be that if he could even let someone back home know he was near this Bear's Essentials then finding him might be a lot easier. Then again, how was he supposed to tell them anything? They had no way of knowing Kurt was even alive.

That thought made Kurt's heart sink further as he carefully hid one of the shopping bags in the bedroom he used. He didn't call it his bedroom because it would lead to the idea that he'd sooner or later call his prison 'home', but he at least recognised that he could have some level of privacy in there. Blaine slept elsewhere, and only ever came in when he wanted Kurt to come downstairs for some reason. Since their night by the fire, Blaine had kept to his word and was being patient with him, but Kurt could tell his patience was giving way which is why he had been letting Blaine touch and hold him despite feeling terrified when he did so. He needed to keep Blaine happy – and reamin safe. Sliding the smoothed-out bag under the dresser, Kurt listened out for his kidnapper. It sounded like he was in the shower. Kurt stepped out into the hallway and watched the bathroom door for a moment. It was opportunities like these that Kurt felt he should be putting an escape plan into action, but with every idea he had immediately falling flat, the most he could do with the time was take advantage of not being watched and investigate rooms and inside furniture for inspiration. His main goals: finding Blaine's cell phone or car keys. Yet, Kurt had to admit the chances of Blaine leaving them out somewhere were slim. If Kurt was being honest with himself, he believed Blaine probably kept things like that on him all the time meaning they were probably in the locked bathroom.

Despite it being highly unlikely that Blaine could hear anything other than the shower, Kurt still tip-toed down the stairs carefully. He started his search in the living room. His findings were practically useless. There were a few letters and bills for a Mr J Anderson, but it didn't shine a great deal of light on the situation. He next searched the kitchen. Again, nothing overly helpful could be found. He moved on down the hall towards the dining room – but then he stopped. Blaine had let Kurt have a little more freedom since Kurt claimed to give their relationship a chance, but still many rooms in the house were locked shut. Blaine obviously didn't want to give Kurt complete freedom, and Kurt had found the general rule being 'If the door is open, I am welcome. If it is closed, it is locked.' But there, between the kitchen and dining room, adjacent from the stairwell, was a new opened door. Unlike the others in the house, this door was only slightly ajar. Perhaps Blaine forgot to lock up the last time he left? Kurt glanced up to the darkened floor above. The shower could still be heard. He felt shivery and excited as he quickly hurried into the new room.

It was a study, apparently. Much like the small library which on the same floor as the bedroom Kurt used, this room was covered in bookcases and many leather-bound volumes of books. The window looked out onto the driveway, and there was a guitar leaning against a large oak desk. But none of that mattered to Kurt. He could see why Blaine had cut off this room from him. On the centre of the desk lay a shiny black laptop. Even from his position by the door, Kurt could see the wi-fi light flashing healthily from the side. Kurt felt a little delirious. Was this the chance he had been looking for? After another quick check to make sure Blaine was still in the shower, Kurt lunged at the laptop, lifting the screen open and jabbed his finger into the on/off button. It started up right away, the glorious Microsoft symbol came up on the monitor so bright Kurt began to laugh in excitement. He waited as it all loaded. It seemed to take forever, but Kurt found himself unable to care. The screen went black for a moment, before lighting back up onto something Kurt hadn't been expecting:

Username: WarblerUnite

Password: _

Kurt just stared. His laptop back home needed 'Vogue07' as a password, and Finn's needed 'abc123' for his. Why did he think Blaine's would be any different?

'Okay, okay!' Kurt said in a hushed but anxious tone, 'I know him better than anyone. I can guess. It's Blaine, his password should be easy for me…' Kurt's words were confident, but he was not. Edging forward, he stretched his fingers out over the clean keyboard. He hesitated, before typing in Blaine's Yahoo password: broadway_minnelli.

The quietest of error beeps joined the red font warning 'Incorrect password. 3 attempts remaining.' Kurt scrunched his brows together. There was a limit to how many times he could guess? He hesitated, before typing in 'Kurt'. The error message came up once more, this time only two attempts remained. He let out a frustrated sigh and tried to think of another possibility. 'Dalton_Warblers'? Another error. Suddenly a bunch of possible passwords jumped into Kurt's head, each one less likely than the last. However, Kurt did not dare risk using up all the attempts. He had no idea how long it would be before the system password limit reset and the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to know he had tried his luck with it. Blaine…Blaine…the shower had stopped.

Kurt's heart pounded hard and fast when he realised he no longer could hear the sound of running water. The house was silent. Panicking, he pressed the 'shut off' button and quickly pushed the lid down until he heard the gentle 'click' of it closing. He charged out the room, making sure to leave the door the way he had found it. He stepped back to make sure he got the angle right.

'Kurt?'

He jumped and turned round to look up the darkened staircase. 'Y-yeah?'

Blaine stepped into view at the top of the stairs, rubbing his wet raven locks with a towel with one hand whilst the other loosely held on to a second towel wrapped around his lower body. 'S'okay. Just wondered where you were.' He glanced at the door to the study, and his eyes became clouded with suspicion. 'What you doing?'

Kurt folded his arms tightly and shrugged. 'Nothing, just…looking.'

'Looking for what?'

Kurt swallowed as Blaine began walking down towards him slowly. 'Uh, you know…movies.' Kurt wasn't sure why he said that, but after he did he just went with it. 'I saw we had popcorn, so I thought maybe, if you wanted to, we could watch one of our old favourites together.' Blaine stopped in front of Kurt and continued to stare at him intensely. 'But, I can't find any.'

Blaine seemed to consider his excuse. After a moment he started to nod. 'I…guess I forgot about movies.' He said, seeming surprised. 'I just assumed there would be some here.'

'It doesn't matter, I was only-'

'I'll go get some.' Blaine interrupted, causing Kurt to flounder a little. 'I'm sure I saw a stand of DVDs the other day, one of them was definitely had _Guys and Dolls_.' He smiled and took Kurt's hand. 'I like it when you sing along to _If I Were a Bell_.'

Kurt flushed, unable to not notice how toned and sleek Blaine's still-wet chest looked under the dull light of the hall. He smiled weakly back at him. That film did cheer him up normally…whether it would have the same effect out here in this locked-down house, he couldn't be sure, but he did appreciate the fact Blaine had thought about it. 'You don't have to,'

'I want to, baby.' Blaine pulled Kurt closer and kissed his forehead. Heat radiated from him, so much so Kurt felt cold when he pulled away. Little water droplets had fallen from Blaine's curls and had landed on Kurt's nose. The taller boy laughed and gently wiped away the water before turning to head back upstairs. 'I'll go get ready then I'll go.'

Kurt nodded and watched him. He'd be alone in the house again? He felt calm about it now that he and Blaine were on better terms. Sure, Kurt was acting a lot more accepting than he really was, but the happy and eager responses Blaine was giving him were worth it. He was back to treating Kurt like a piece of priceless china. Maybe this time he wouldn't chain him to the bed again?

* * *

><p>Blaine tossed another bag of potato chips into his basket. He wanted to buy anything and everything that Kurt might like, and his heavy basket-wielding arm was suffering the consequences of his decision. He didn't care, though. He had found a whole bunch of DVDs he knew his boyfriend, his love, would enjoy. Most of them were musicals, but with a couple of rom-coms and thrillers thrown in for good measure. He had also picked up a few horror movies. Personally he didn't scare easily, and the concepts for most blockbusters out there were so laughable to him that no ghost, deranged killer or monster made him bat an eyelid. Kurt, however… Blaine grinned. Kurt was a little baby. Blaine learned that when they first started dating. Turn the lights out, put on a horror flick and enjoy the way the petrified boy squirmed into your lap as he clings to you for protection. Blaine wanted to experience that again; he wanted Kurt to want him, to need him – even if it's just to stop the bogeyman from gnawing at his feet. In most cases in the past, this type of reaction from Kurt would result in lots of teasing, pinning down and biting which, in turn, led to lots and lots of sex. His personal favourite experience occurred when Kurt's parents went on a weekend vacation and Finn kindly left them the house to themselves whilst he spent some quality time with Rachel. Blaine had manipulated Kurt into watching some crappy-assed vampire flick that probably cost more to rent than it did to make. Nevertheless, Blaine's ghostly fingers and nibbling at Kurt's neck soon had the smaller boy struggling to fight him off with constant pleading and begging. After forcing Kurt into submission, he left a blood-red love bite so big and fierce Kurt was forced to wear a scarf for weeks to avoid talking about it. Every time they saw each other after that, both had enjoyed secret sexual excitement remembering the way Blaine pounded Kurt into the couch and the way Kurt screamed his name in a mixture of pain and pleasure.<p>

Blaine hadn't realised he had stopped walking. He looked down and immediately crossed the shopping basket to his crotch. He hadn't meant to let his mind wander like that, especially nowadays when he was so desperate to take Kurt sexually every second he was awake yet could not. His body seemed to demand it, but his will said no. Not yet. He promised Kurt he wouldn't.

He hurried to the checkout counter. His underwear was getting very uncomfortable and he needed to sort out his problem soon. As the woman behind the till rapidly typed in the number code on the stubborn security tag of one of the musical DVDs, Blaine had a quick glance at the newspaper stand – and Kurt's face smiled back at him. Blaine froze. Beneath his beauty's grin was the headline 'LIMA STUDENT: APPEAL FOR INFORMATION'. Beside that newspaper was yet another with Kurt's picture on the front. This headline read 'AUTHORITIES UNSURE TO SEARCH FOR BOY OR BODY'

Blaine's breathing hitched. People thought Kurt could be…dead? And what was all this about an appeal? The woman serving him broke him out of his thoughts as she told him the total he had to pay. He stuttered out a thank you and left the store quickly once handing over the money. He headed straight for his car, mind racing. He hadn't given the outside world much thought since he and Kurt started their new lives in his uncle's unused house. He felt a little foolish for not keeping some sort of tab on the new reports, but he had been focussing on Kurt so much it was impractical to tear his attention away from him. Blaine packed his shopping into the trunk of his car and went to open the passenger seat. That's when he remembered the problem which has arose, quite literally, whilst he had been in the store. He looked around the small main street which made up the little town and finally headed towards the local bar. He manoeuvred his way to the toilets and 'relieved' himself. He emerged a short while later, looking thoroughly pleased and satisfied. As he began to leave, though, his eyes caught sight of a small TV hanging above the bar itself. He stopped short. Burt Hummel was onscreen, and with him at either side were his wife and Finn.

'We just…we just want him home.' Burt was saying, his voice sounding strained and choky. Carol was crying silently, holding onto her husband's arm tightly. Finn stood with his hands deep in his pant pockets as he stared down towards the ground. It seemed like they were in front of a school. Was that McKinley? 'I want to know he's safe. I want to know he's okay and that he's able to come home whenever he wants to.' Burt sniffed and wiped his hand across his face. 'But…but if he's not okay-if he's not able to come home, I-I beg of you, whoever took him from us, please…please let him go. He's my-my boy…'

Blaine watched as the father of his love cried into a well-used handkerchief. It was enough to stir emotion out of anyone. And Blaine's emotion was angry. Who was he to tell Blaine to let Kurt go? Those people had no idea what Kurt wanted, or what he needed. Blaine did. He knew Kurt only needed him, and Blaine was going to honour that need. The screen then flicked to a picture of himself – his school yearbook photo from a couple of years back. At first, Blaine panicked as so many people around him were now studying his face on the screen. Fortunately, the photograph portrayed a clean-shaven, short haired, chubby-cheeked mid-teen in an oversized blazer – nothing like Blaine's appearance now. His face was graced with light stubble which Kurt had always found 'sexy', his hair was long enough to curl and his mid-teen chubbiness was long gone and replaced with a more full-out toned physique. He looked like a completely different person now. He smirked.

'Eighteen year old Blaine Anderson, a student attending Hummel's previous school – Dalton Academy – is wanted for questioning by police in relation to the disappearance.' The news reporter was stating, 'Anderson has since disappeared also, but is reported to have had several altercations with Hummel resulting in the hospitalisation of the McKinley student. Anyone with any knowledge of Mr Hummel or Mr Anderson's whereabouts is urged to contact authorities.'

Blaine glanced around. No one was paying him any attention. He decided to leave in case his luck ran out, but he paused once again as the screen switched back to the public appeal. The camera was scanning the people standing behind the Hudson-Hummel clan. It was the members of the school's glee club. He recognised some of them. One person, however, who didn't belong there was someone who filled Blaine so full of rage he clenched his fists tightly and pinned them to his sides to stop himself breaking something. What the fuck was that Dillon kid doing there? What fucking right did he have, acting like he was special enough to be at a nationwide appeal for Kurt? Blaine glared at the uniform-clad Dalton student, wanting to beat the shit out of him for just being there. He then remembered that day he hid out in his car by Kurt's school and thought about the necklace the asshole had given his Kurt. That little piece of garbage, how he helped secure it around Kurt's beautiful neck, tarnishing his angel's perfect skin with his grubby hands. He hadn't thought about it until now, and it occurred to him that Kurt might still have it. He shook his head. No, Kurt had better taste than to keep it. Better yet, he wouldn't have kept it when he knew perfectly well he belonged to Blaine and that he couldn't wear anything given to him by anyone else. Kurt would have known…right?

Blaine's expression darkened. What if Kurt's acceptance of the necklace wasn't just out of politeness? What if he and Dillon…? Blaine tried to shake the idea out of his head, but it wouldn't leave. Dillon thinks he's special enough to attend the appeal – why? Were they closer to each other than Blaine first suspected? Dillon was always sniffing around Kurt at Dalton, always poking his nose in and getting in the way – that's why Blaine hated him so much. It's why he beat him up last year. The little creep was trying to edge in on his territory. And what better time to do so when Blaine was under watch and forbidden to see Kurt? So much could have went on during the summer, and Blaine would have had no idea. Until now. Positively shaking with rage, Blaine stepped up to the bar and ordered the strongest drink he knew. The little fucker was going to get it.

* * *

><p>Warblers. Love. BlaineAnderson.<p>

Those were the three passwords Kurt tried having found out Blaine's laptop reset the password limit every two hours. According to his watch, the next reset would occur in the next twenty minutes. He was already mentally listing off other passwords to try, but part of him was a little concerned Blaine wasn't home yet. He had left more than three hours ago but even as Kurt watched from the study window there weren't any signs of movements or headlights coming up the driveway. Sighing, Kurt sat down by the desk. Was he worried for Blaine? Perhaps a little, but he wasn't going to admit it. Blaine had been sweet enough, if you can call it that, to not handcuff him to the bed again, and even allowed Kurt access to the rest of the house whilst he was gone. Kurt had to assume whatever he had been saying and doing to gain Blaine's trust was obviously working. Sure, he had searched more rooms once Blaine had left but all he had found this time round was a notebook filled with random thoughts Blaine had transferred onto paper. There were pages and pages full of poetry inspired by Kurt himself, and hand drawn pictures of him, along with little notes containing memories going back to when the first began dating. Kurt had found himself utterly amazed at the detail Blaine went into, recounting what Kurt had worn on these days, what he had said and how he made Blaine feel on these particular occasions. Kurt wasn't sure if he should feel flattered or concerned, so settled for feeling a little of both. On the very last page of the notebook, Kurt found a collection of seemingly random drawings, numbers and words scribbled into small spaces. One thing that caught his eye was the red-shaded heart. Inside it, written in black felt-tip pen was 'Kurt + Blaine = The Andersons'.

Kurt stared at it for a while, trying to work out what this meant. Was Blaine delusional enough to have imagined them marrying or something? Why was Kurt being referred to as part of 'The Andersons'? This definitely unnerved him. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the sound of skidding tyres outside. Kurt stepped up to the window again and caught sight of Blaine's car speeding up the driveway. His worries escalated when he noticed how reckless Blaine's driving was; he ran over numerous lawn ornaments and spun to a careless stop. Blaine stepped out the car and slammed it shut, causing Kurt to jump. Blaine paid him no attention as he stormed up to the front door. His steps were determined, if just a little uneven.

Kurt paled. Had Blaine been drinking? The next he knew, Blaine had kicked the front door shut and was in the hallway. Kurt timidly went out to greet him. 'Hey, you're back. I was getting worried.' He tried smiling as Blaine moved his fury-filled eyes to him. 'Wh-what's wrong?'

Kurt backed away as Blaine advanced on him. Without saying a word, Blaine reached out and Kurt gasped as the other's fingers scraped his throat. Blaine's eyes flashed, his hand pulled on something and Kurt felt something snap at the nape of his neck. But…he wasn't hurt. Kurt felt around his neck, half expecting to experience pain of some sort. That's when he noticed the object hanging from Blaine's hand. The necklace Dillon gave him. Both of them stared at it, Blaine in contempt and Kurt in confusion. He had barely taken it off since he received it a couple of months ago so he had pretty much forgotten he had it on him, normally hidden under his many layers. 'I knew it…' Blaine snarled under his breath.

Kurt swallowed hard. 'Wh-what?'

Instead of answering, Blaine stepped into him and landed a firm, tight punch into the centre of Kurt's stomach. Unable to even cry out in pain, Kurt doubled over in agony as his body urged him to remember to how to breathe. He coughed harshly and tumbled to the floor. Tears were coming to his eyes, but he had no idea why or what just happened. What had he done now? 'B-Bl…aine…'

Blaine seemed so mad he lost track of what he wanted to aim at. He kicked the wall savagely, not even noticing the wooden panelling crack and fall from his treatment. 'You-you fucking little…slut! Y-you selfish piece of s_hit_!' Blaine was yelling now, hardly noticing the pain running through his foot. Kurt pushed himself back to the stairway, trying to get as far away from Blaine as possible, but found his movements to be slow and clumsy after that punch. 'Stupid – you stupid fucking slut!' Kurt was too afraid to say anything. Blaine couldn't even look at him as he shattered part of the wall almost to dust. Kurt just wished he could understand. He turned himself as he got to the bottom step and he tried to climb up. Blaine, however, seemed to have realised by now that the object of his anger wasn't the one being punished, and strode after him. Kurt had barely got to the third step as Blaine reached out and grabbed a fistful of Kurt's hair. Kurt screamed as the taller boy dragged him back down and smacked him again. Kurt crumbled to the floor on his back. He tried to shuffle upwards but Blaine straddled him fast. With his hand still holding onto Kurt's hair, he held the smaller boy still as he brought his fist down on his face. Kurt lost all sense of position as his head took on a blow to the right side of his face and then another above his cheek. He didn't know it, but he was shaking. Tears almost blinded him to the point he could barely see Blaine's furious yet determined expression glaring down at him. He was in so much pain he continuously believed it couldn't get worse, but it did. Blaine then seemed to decide that if he was going to do this, he wanted to be able to see Kurt's face clearly. He moved himself so his knees pinned Kurt's shoulder to the floor and he took hold of Kurt's chin. 'How could you betray me like that, huh?' He brought his face down as close to Kurt's as he could. Kurt choked out sobs, wishing it would all just stop. 'Why him? He's nothing! You have me, why would you-? Am I not good enough, is that it?'

'B-Blaine, please…!' Kurt cried, his hands grasping at Blaine's arm, 'I don't – I don't know wh-what you're talking a-ab-!'

'DILLON!' Blaine shouted so loud he even shook himself. 'Dillon, fucking Dillon, Kurt! You let him fuck you, didn't you? How many times, huh? How many times did he screw you? Answer me!'

Kurt found his head being forced back to hit the floor. Everything went black for a few moments, but eventually his sight came back and he could see the look of betrayal on Blaine's face. 'I-I didn't-'

'Liar! You fucking liar!' Blaine shook Kurt's head, hitting it repeatedly against the flooring in rabid anger. 'I'm not stupid! I see now how you didn't want me touching you. You let him touch you. You let him touch you when you belonged to _me_!'

'I didn't!' Kurt found himself yelling back, voice so panicked and pained that Blaine stopped for a moment. 'I didn't betray you! I didn't! Y-you're the only one, I swear, I swear…' Kurt tried to move away as his chest heaved so much he thought he was going to pass out. He could feel blood at the back of his head seeping to his neck. Blaine hardly noticed the small puddle of crimson on the hardwood flooring beneath them. He was panting, too, staring intently at Kurt's face as if searching for something – anything – that told him what he was hearing was true. He let go of Kurt and leaned back so he was straddling the smaller boy's hips as he tried to gather his thoughts. He had drunk a lot back at that bar, but his mind seemed as clear as ever. He knew how to make this…right again.

Kurt swallowed mouthfuls of air to try and steady himself, but then held his breath as he felt Blaine get off him. His blurry vision could only make out the outline of the other as he stood over him. He braced himself for more beating, or maybe a few kicks, but they never came. After a minute, Kurt managed to pull himself up into a hunched seating position on the floor. It seemed every inch of him was in pain and he didn't even have the mental control to work out how to handle it. He could hear Blaine's uneven breathing, and only hoped he'd walk away and let Kurt pass out like he really wanted to. But instead, Kurt felt himself being grabbed by his front and yanked up, trying to make him stand. But Kurt's legs were not working now. He fell into Blaine's strong, tensed up arms. He felt himself be carried up the stairs he had been so desperately clinging to a minute ago. He barely registered that he was brought into the bedroom he used, and he felt himself be lowered onto the soft mattress. He continued to gasp painfully. Blaine was going to leave him alone now. He'll be left alone to heal, and then Blaine would come back after he's controlled his anger and he'd rationalise everything. Yes, that's what would happen. And Kurt would let him. That is what Kurt believed, until he heard the very audible sound of Blaine's zipper. He struggled to sit up, but Blaine's steady hand held him down easily.

'Wait-wait, Blaine, please-!'

'I want to believe you, Kurt,' Blaine responded, his voice cold. 'I really do. But, you see, I can't. Not yet. I need you to know you belong to me. And only me.'

Kurt's vision was coming back fast. Blaine completely undressed as Kurt stared in fear as the other's member was revealed. His shaking returned, and he fought through the pain which pulsed through his body as he pushed himself across the bed away from Blaine. His foot was grabbed and he was dragged back. 'Blaine, not this!' Kurt began sobbing harder this time. Memories of the previous year clouded his vision. Blaine had convinced Kurt back then that he had wanted Blaine to do this to him, but there was no pretence now. Kurt tried to kick out but Blaine had a strong hold on both his ankles and he gripped them so tight Kurt had to stop moving in fear of Blaine breaking them. 'P-please-please, no…' He struggled as best he could but Blaine overpowered his weak limbs easily. The sound of ripping material echoed through the room and Kurt's body, which had broken out in a cold sweat, found itself free of clothing. Kurt pushed his hands against Blaine's chest as the broader boy moved on top of him and pinned him to the bed. He felt Blaine's hardening shaft press against his inner thigh and it made him shiver in fright and anxiety. He wasn't ready for this – he was never going to be ready for this. He continued to thrash beneath Blaine as he was forced onto his stomach.

Blaine's hands held him down as they slid down his slender frame. Kurt found himself crying into a pillow as he felt Blaine press his hands against his ass cheeks. He spread them apart so that Kurt's hole came into full view. Blaine's expert fingers played around that area, torturing the shaking boy by toying with him. Finally, though, Blaine leaned in and lined Kurt's hole with his wet tongue, reaching round and grasping Kurt's dick firmly. He wanted Kurt to feel humiliated at feeling pleasure within his punishment. Then, when Kurt was still crying into his pillow over Blaine's manipulation, Blaine pushed his own dick into Kurt without so much as a warning. Kurt screamed in pain as Blaine pushed in fully to the hilt with no mercy. He felt himself tear and every inch of him suffered a searing burning sensation. He pushed himself up and tried to pull away, but Blaine grabbed him around his waist and used his hold to force Kurt back into him. The smaller boy gasped and moaned as the pain only seemed to mount. Blaine's lips hovered by his ear, and the pleasured panting from the ex-Warbler only made Kurt suffer more. The bastard was enjoying this. This wasn't a lesson. This wasn't even a punishment. This was what Blaine liked and wanted. And it only made everything so much worse when Kurt finally realised it.

Within minutes, Kurt's body gave up on him. He could feel himself bleeding, but it didn't seem to put Blaine off at all. Not one muscle could put up a fight anymore, so Blaine was able to manoeuvre him so he was able to pound into him harder. He laughed when Kurt let out his first cry of pleasure and he knew he had hit the smaller boy's prostate. He positioned himself to ensure hitting it over and over. Before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine had Kurt almost pleading him for more. He felt sick to his stomach and was still in so much pain, but Blaine's thrusts and capable grasp of his member made it impossible to ignore the pleasure. 'A-ah, Blaine, please-!' Kurt didn't want to know what he was begging for now. His sanity told him he wanted nothing more than for this all to end now, but his body shook so badly in want he couldn't be sure. He soon lost all care as his body was forced to orgasm at Blaine's hands. Blaine watched in utter gratification as Kurt collapsed forward, chest heaving and his whole body wet with sweat and other bodily fluids. The sight alone brought Blaine over the edge and he swore and growled out Kurt's name as he pounded himself into Kurt a couple more times.

Pain. That's all Kurt felt now. The pleasure was short lived as reality set back in. His body was physically drained and positively throbbing in utter agony. Worst of all, though, was the complete humiliation and shame that came when he felt Blaine's red-hot release inside him. Was this what Blaine was thinking of when he said he had to claim him as his property again? Did he want Kurt to be absolutely disgusted with himself? Kurt didn't have the answer to those questions, but it didn't matter. He pulled his arms and legs up to his chest and curled into a shaking ball. Blaine chuckled as he pulled the smaller boy into his chest.

'You belong to me.'

Kurt let out a quiver of a response.

Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's ear once more. 'You belong to me. Say it.'

'I-I-' Kurt hid his face from Blaine's eyes. 'I b-belong to you.'

Blaine smirked. His eyes glanced towards the necklace he had abandoned on the dresser. It now represented a failed attempt to steal Kurt away from him. Fuck that Dillon kid. Kurt was his. And now, he knew his place.

* * *

><p>A.N. Waaa! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think will happen next! XD<p> 


	13. Kissing You Better

-Sorry if the font is off at some point, for some reason inserts bold/italic/underlines where I don't want them...

A.N. You know what I hate more than essays? Essays which are all due at the same time. Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I blame it on uni coursework and a great dose of writer's block. Thank you for your amazing comments and ideas, I love reading them and they helped piece this part together for both inspiration and motivation. Big step taken in this chapter, it's been a long time coming and it just reminds me that eventually the story will end. It depresses me.

To answer a few readers' questions, I'll say right now that a threequel (is that even a word?) isn't necessarily off the table, but as you'll see with the eventual end of this story it would have to be some crazy plot in order to work! I'm not saying I'd not be thrilled to do another part, but…let's just say it'll be difficult. Also, my use of police in this fic is purely for reality purposes. Someone goes missing, police will be involved. Doesn't necessarily mean they actually help. Some people have asked if Kurt can take a stand and save himself – but the question which I can't get away from is how likely is it someone in his position would be able to? And yes, I love dark!Blaine so much that there will be other fics like this very soon which I hope you enjoy.

As usual, you're thoughts and input are so awesome and they help me so much in my planning and writing so if you have anything to say, good or bad, please review. =D

* * *

><p><span>Kissing You Better<span>

Michelle Anderson couldn't help but shiver as she saw the police car pull out front of the house again. It had to be the tenth time this week officers had called at her door and she had a feeling they were not going to leave them in peace any time soon. Placing her cup of tea in a saucer gently, she eased herself up from the armchair by the window and made her way to the front door to let the visitors in.

'Mrs Anderson, sorry to bother you again,' Officer Campbell said gruffly as he stepped inside. Behind him, the ever present Officer Donnelly tilted her head in hello.

'It's fine, unlike my husband I am always prepared to see you.' Michelle replied. Fortunately her husband was at work, so there would be no raised voices in the Anderson household today. 'Please, come in. You know where the living room is – will you be staying long? I just made some tea…'

Donnelly raised her hand. 'I'm afraid not, ma'am. We just have a few things to check with you.' Donnelly was a kind enough woman; the kind Michelle felt inclined to help in any way she could. They all entered the living room and took their usual seats. Michelle may have found it funny that the police had their 'usual seats' in her home, but it was far from a humorous matter. 'Have you heard from your son at all, Mrs Anderson?'

Michelle shook her head, dark curls coming loose from her neat bun. 'I would have told you if he had. The last we got from him was that letter he left that you took.' There was a hint of bitterness in her voice, but no one called her out on it. After all, she had been just as distraught when she discovered that her son had been absent from school and had not been seen as she expected the Hudson-Hummel residence to have been when they lost Kurt. She felt for them, she really did, but she couldn't help but feel it unfair that everyone seemed to forget that her child was missing too. Her elder son, Cooper, was still out of state and her husband's job was too precious to him for him to take any more days off which left her fretting over Blaine's safety alone. Except for when police stopped by. Then she was bombarded with the thought her baby boy could have ran off, taking Kurt with him – perhaps against his will – leaving only a note behind, which police soon confiscated as evidence. It didn't say very much, only that he – Blaine – did not want anyone worrying about him and that, although what he was doing was reckless, it would all work out in the end. There was nothing about where he was going, why he was leaving or if Kurt Hummel would be accompanying him which is why Michelle put up such a fight when they took the letter. It was addressed to her and gave no leads for the police so why couldn't she keep it? Why was she being treated like a criminal? 'Has there been any developments?'

Campbell shook his head. 'None that we can disclose at the moment. We get hundreds of calls every hour from all over the country – even abroad –with people claiming to have seen your son, or Mr Hummel, or both. Only one needs to be true but pin-pointing which takes time and effort that Lima's police force just can't deal with. We'll get there, though. Now, Mrs Anderson, a few things…'

The officers' insistence that they wouldn't be staying long was disproved as an hour of questioning passed. Most of it required Michelle to simply re-state her answers to previous questions, but apparently that was 'all part of the process'. Michelle knew the questioning was coming to a close when Campbell finally asked how she and her husband were coping, doing so as he peeled back the curtains to look at the dozens of cars parked along the road at the end of the Anderson's long driveway. Most of the cars belonged to reporters and journalists, but the rest were members of the public who came to heckle Michelle and her husband as they left and returned to their home. 'You know we can arrange for an officer to be stationed outside,' Donnelly reminded her. 'I know it can be daunting, especially when you are trying to get through this situation with your son.'

Michelle shook her head. 'To have one of your lot sitting outside my home will only stir things. I want people to get bored and leave us alone, and I believe if we continue to ignore them they eventually will.' The Andersons were a proud family; they refused to be intimidated to the point they need law reinforcements.

'Well, if you need any assistance or if there's more you wish to tell us then you know the number to call.' Campbell stated standing and walking towards the door. Michelle was not one to glare, but she gave it her best shot at his retreating frame. Why was it people like him thought she was holding back information? She had been so co-operative since the beginning, only wanting her son and Kurt to be safe and for the whole situation to be smoothed over with a simple, innocent explanation.

Sensing the other woman's displeasure, Donnelly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'One of those tip-offs will be right, and we'll find them both and you'll have your son and your life back. I just know it.' She said very quietly so her partner wouldn't hear. 'Thinking carefully, though, are there any places or areas that Blaine might think to go? Somewhere you might have gone on holiday to? A relative that wouldn't have been interviewed already? Mrs Anderson, it's places like those kids think to go to.'

Michelle bit her lip as she thought. There was one place she had thought of only last night. The holiday home her brother-in-law purchased a few years ago before he got sick. It had been abandoned for quite a while now and was probably collecting dust – not that she or anyone in the family would know as they had only seen pictures. It would have been the perfect place to go if Blaine wanted to go unnoticed but he knew nothing about the place! She and her husband planned on taking him there as a surprise weekend trip but then the big fiasco occurred which had Blaine expelled from Dalton and neither of his parents thought it appropriate to tell him of the holiday home or 'reward' him with a trip there. Michelle mentally shook her head. There was no way Blaine could be there. It was in the middle of nothingness, miles from civilisation and most importantly, no one ever told Blaine of its existence. Wherever he was, he wasn't there. She shook her head for real this time. 'There's nowhere else I can think of. I'm sorry.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kurt woke with the oddest sensation in the pit of his stomach – pure happiness and satisfaction. He felt warm and safe in the arms of someone lying behind him and he took great pleasure in remembering how he came to be there. Ah yes, the previous night… The night Blaine took him to his bed and bathed him in kisses, licks and love as he gently stole his virginity. No, he didn't steal. Kurt gave himself to him. It was the most incredible feeling in the world, almost as good as the sensation Kurt experienced when he opened his eyes the following morning. He rolled himself around to face his lover – oh my, he's my lover now! – and was shyly happy to find the other boy was awake too and just as beautiful as ever. They spent hours lying beside one another; their limbs softly tangled together as they murmured sweet nothings in each other's ears and basked in the glow of their love. Nothing could have ruined that experience. The memory was as clear as day, and would not wither with age or blur into a haze. It was perfect – the most perfect time of Kurt's life. Everything was right in the world and for once in his life Kurt felt like it was all going to be perfect. <strong>_

_**'I love you, Blaine,'**_

_**'I love you, Kurt.'**_

Kurt couldn't be sure what it was he felt first as his consciousness returned to him. Aware he was lying on his back on a bed, he groaned. He felt pain – immense, muscle-aching pain that seemed to pulsate throughout his entire body so hard he thought he was throbbing. The other sensation he felt was that of a set of lips pressing themselves to the more intimate areas of his body. He tensed, and immediately regretted it as his chest and stomach reminded him of the beating they had received and the unknown damage which still brazen beneath his bruised skin. The lips made sounds of kissing. They were kissing him. Kurt wished they wouldn't, but they continued on despite his feeble attempts to push them away with his hands. His wrists were grasped and gently placed on each side of his body on the bed. Kurt dared open his stinging eyes and looked down at the boy perched between his legs. Blaine's pink tongue ran up the inside of his thigh and he then kissed the sensitive area joining his leg and his crotch. Kurt shivered, and Blaine's eyes flickered up to meet his gaze. 'Morning, beautiful,' He murmured, still not ceasing in his mission to lavish Kurt with firm, moist kisses. 'Mmm, you taste so good. I'm just kissing you better; you have a lot of marks on you today.'

Kurt shifted uncomfortably, unable to move more than an inch or so from Blaine's hold and his own fear of stirring up more pain. He kept quiet. He had never woken up so frightened in his life. Never before had he felt so weak and unwilling to fight. His heart told him he should want to scream, kick, scratch – anything to stop himself feeling so helpless, but it also told him 'For God's sake, just lay still, take it and do as he says!' Kurt decided to go with the latter option. He closed his eyes again as Blaine's mouth teased him by nibbling on his manhood, licking around it as if displaying his ownership of it. He gradually started a trail of kisses up the smaller boy's naval, tongue dipping into his belly button briefly, and dragging his teeth across his nipples in a way Kurt felt he was going to turn savage on him. Finally, Blaine's mouth found Kurt's and he successfully managed to make a 'loving' kiss feel like a murderous one, crushing Kurt into the pillow beneath his head. Kurt let him. What else could he do?

Blaine pulled back a mere inch, his half-lidded eyes gazing lazily down at his lover. 'I was thinking we could spend the day in bed.' A naughty grin stretched across his face. 'Continue to get 'reacquainted' with one another. How does that sound?' Kurt couldn't look in his eyes and tried not to notice the wandering hands which were lingering in places they didn't belong. Blaine chuckled, quite happy to take his silence and submissive body language as a yes. 'Good, but first why don't I fix us a delicious breakfast in bed?'

Kurt didn't want to respond. He didn't want to give Blaine the satisfaction of showing him any sort of sign that he cared anymore. The truth was, however, he did. He was scared, and the fear was enough to make him nod when he realised Blaine wanted some form of an answer this time. 'O-okay…' Kurt inwardly cursed his cracked and weak voice. He had screamed so much the night before that he was lucky he could make a sound at all now, and the ever-present lump in his throat made him sound like he was on the brink of tears which he supposed he was.

His answer was enough for Blaine, though, and Kurt suddenly felt cold to the core as Blaine pulled away and ran his lustful eyes over Kurt's naked body once more. With a satisfied 'hmm', Blaine slid off the bed. 'I won't be long,' He promised as he strolled out the room and headed downstairs, whistling. Kurt gingerly pulled himself up to a seated position on the bed. His body pummelled him with aches and pains enough for him to think he might be in need of some medical attention – not that Blaine would let him have it. Blaine's treatment of him just now had been…flippant, dismissive, as if he had no disgrace from what he did to him just a matter of hours before. He made Kurt feel like there was something in his actions which Kurt perhaps deserved. If he didn't deserve it then why was Blaine not apologising? Why wasn't he backing off like he normally did after doing something…unspeakable?

It hurt like hell but Kurt pulled himself up and carried himself to the bathroom. There, he slowly stepped up to the mirror. He didn't gasp, but not because the sight which met him didn't shock him but because for quite a few long moments he didn't believe it was really him staring back. Blaine had not lied to him; his body was riddled with bruises of all colours of the rainbow, as well as a few cuts, varying in depths and lengths with the hint of dried blood which was smeared slightly as if Blaine had tried to lick his wounds clean. His frame was smaller than he had remembered – had he shrunk since yesterday? – and his limbs and stomach were so tight and slight that he might have passed himself off as a malnourished puppet. Kurt knew that under different circumstances he would have felt sick at the sight of himself but there wasn't a part of him powerful enough to feel that strongly. His eyes stung but no tears would come; his body was just not capable. All he felt was fear and shame, with the added desire to just…not exist anymore. Is this what Blaine has brought him to? The love of his life, or so he once thought, betraying his trust – his love – and forcing him to feel like this?

Kurt reached for the tumbler by the sink and ran himself a tall glass of water. He sipped at it, wincing as the coldness both eased and nipped against his strained vocal chords. He gradually brought himself back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Without looking where his hand was going, he went to place the glass on the bedside table only to misjudge the distance and cause the water to drop to the carpet.

'Shit…' Kurt murmured as fear suddenly thumped into him again in case Blaine was to suddenly appear and punish him for making a mess. He quickly kneeled down to pick up the glass from the floor - that was when he noticed the book nestled discreetly between the bedside table and the bed itself. He pulled it out. It was the notebook he had found the day before belonging to Blaine. He didn't want to look at it again but he couldn't help but wonder why Blaine had decided to hide it now after leaving it so out in the open before. Quietly, Kurt flicked through the pages. For the second time he looked at all the pictures and words all inspired by him. The edge of sickness returned as he was reminded of the element of obsessiveness practically oozing out of it, and the latest inscription was no different:

_'I want it to take place at night, when the sun has departed and the shadows loom from all directions. It is there; from the light of a single candle I want him to read his vows to me. He will promise not only his mind and body to me but also his soul and his essence of love which will radiate through him purely for me. He'll put himself in my hands, accepting himself as mine, and he'll plead for me to take and love him for all eternity, which I will. I already do. I will then proceed with my vows. They will make him cry and he will know that even after the tide stops moving and the earth stops spinning I will always love him. I will protect and care for him better than anyone else ever could hope to and I will be all he ever needs. Then, once we are pronounced to be wedded, I will steal him away into the night and away from prying eyes. We don't need anyone, and Kurt will understand that soon enough and we will live life heavens away from those who have tried to tear us down. He will take my name, of course. He is so desirable but eager to be out in the world I fear that without my name acting as a tether someone may try to steal him from me. Having my name will signify our union, like the wedding band secured around his slender finger, and I will enjoy knowing him by his new name. We belong together, that is the only sure truth I know, and my fantasy will become a reality once Kurt stops in his foolish resistance.'_

Kurt blinked as his eyes then considered the remainder of the page which was taken up by incessant repetitions of 'Kurt + Blaine = The Andersons', or variants like that. So it was true; Blaine did believe they were meant to be. He thought they would get married. He resolved that Kurt would take his name and they would run off together properly. Many things could have occurred to Kurt at that moment. He could have realised that he didn't have a lot of time left to escape, or that Blaine's collected thoughts on his fantasy were echoes of some type of compulsive, possessive fanatic making him more dangerous than Kurt had ever imagined. Yes, Kurt could have thought many things along those lines but instead he could only think one thing:

'I know his password.'

* * *

><p>Blaine's sweet and flawless voice could be heard in the kitchen, singing along to the radio as it played <em>Two Princes<em>. Kurt held onto the side of the wall as he peeked around the corner and watched him. The monster living outside of his nightmares. He watched as the dark haired boy danced with so much ease it was like he was born to dance. He was making eggs and something which looked like pancakes but Kurt didn't wait around to take a second look. As quietly and as swiftly as he could, he crept across the hallway towards the study. It was ajar, as before, and the door mercilessly closed without uttering a sound other than a small _click_. Kurt pressed himself against it and listened. Blaine was still singing. He hadn't caught him. Letting out a shaky breath, Kurt pushed himself away and turned to face the laptop perched on the desk. He pulled the lid open and jabbed the on button with so much force he hurt himself. The start-up music played, but seemed to take so much longer to complete than it had the day before. Kurt's panted, his fear escalating when all he could do was think about Blaine coming in now and finding him like this. He'd have no excuse. This was his one shot, and if it failed he could pretty much say goodbye to hope. And, with Blaine's temper, perhaps his life. He leaned forward, shaking, as the screen lit up and there it was once more:

Username: WarblerUnite

Password: _

Without a moment of hesitation, Kurt drew his fingers to the keyboard and typed in 'KurtAnderson'. 'Enter'. The screen paused for a moment and Kurt's heart stopped with it. Then, it came; the beep of approval which signified access was granted. Kurt could hardly believe it – he had been right. KurtAnderson. He wasn't sure what had made it all click, but he wasn't wasting time trying to work it out. The desktop menu appeared on the page. Blaine's wallpaper being a picture of them both which had been taken the previous summer. Barely sparing it a glance, Kurt's eyes searched the screen for the internet icon. He clicked it open and willed it to be faster. _Faster, come one, faster!_ Kurt's heart was beating so loud he couldn't even listen for Blaine approaching, which meant he had to do this quick. The Google bar popped up and it had never looked so beautiful. He wasted a second trying to gather his thoughts, until he remembered his planned course of action. Rapidly typing in 'facebook', Kurt signed himself on to his social networking account. The layout seemed so foreign to him despite the fact he had only been away from it about a week. He found the comment bar at the top of his page. Now was his chance!

Then the door opened. Blaine appeared.

'Kurt? Are you in-' Kurt's eye met Blaine's, and they both stared at each other. Everything seemed to go into slow motion – Blaine's curious face turning into one of shock, then of panic. Kurt's fingers moved over the keys blindly:

_Bear's Essentials. Help me_

Kurt felt himself be grabbed around the waist as his finger reached for the enter button. Blaine hoisted him back and wrestled him to the ground. Surging with some type of electric emotion, Kurt fought back. He kicked out, thrashed and managed to hurtle himself forwards once more – and his whole hand slammed down on the enter key.

Comment posted.

* * *

><p>A.N. AHHH! What will happen next? I-I really wish I could tell you – soon, I swear! Please review and share your thoughts - Cloud<p> 


	14. We Have To Go

A.N. HEY GUYS! Oh wow, you have no idea how much of a relief this is. I had this chapter 99.9% finished then my laptop crashed and I lost not only my story but my writing tool! It's been too long and horrible but my lovely mother has let me borrow her laptop until mine is fixed and thanks to a lovely tech guy I got my chapter back! I wanted this chapter to be longer but since the story will be over soon (I'm thinking another two parts after this?) I really want to segment it right. I'll get started on the next part as soon as I've uploaded this part because - trust me - it has been hell not being able to write more. I will admit Kurt and Blaine don't really have an awful lot in this part but for the story to have a proper conclusion it's sadly necessary.

Don't forget to review if you have any suggestions or thoughts – I missed you guys so much since readers always give me the greatest inspiration and motivation.

* * *

><p><span>We Have To Go<span>

'Hold on, are you seriously blaming me for what happened last year?'

'Well, you're the one calling yourself his so-called friend. Where the hell were you when Blaine was beating the shit out of him, huh?'

'What are you talking about? I was the one who found out first, and I had only known Kurt, like, a week – what's your excuse?'

'Don't start on me, Preppy-Boy!'

Mercedes rubbed her temples in tired frustration and exasperation as she listened to Santana and Dillon fight it out on their three-way video chat. It seemed unfair to let Santana in all her sadistically witty glory run riot over the quiet Dalton boy but it seems that Dillon could certainly hold his own in the dispute, having a secret snarky edge to him when irritated. He had been under the Latina's firing line all morning since they joined Mercedes online. All Mercedes wanted was for them to help decide what course of action to take next; putting up posters or canvassing around Lima, but she hadn't been given the opportunity to broach the subject as of yet. When her own attempts to settle the dispute were ignored, she decided to ignore them. She slid her finger along the laptop and clicked on her 'Facebook' tab. Bored; she skimmed over the latest updates on her page. Nothing interesting caught her eye. Her cousin had announced her pregnancy...for the fourth time. Some guy in her home room class had the measles. Someone she didn't really know was bored. Mercedes shook her head. Facebook was getting so lame. She began to wonder if she could just leave the video chat without being impolite as there were so many other things she could be doing. Just then, though, a new entry appeared on her page.

'Oh my god…'

She was still being ignored, but she hadn't noticed. The new post was from Kurt. His name sent chills down her spine as she knew very well that no one could exactly hack into his account since his passwords were almost cryptic. She looked at the message.

'Bear's Essentials. Help me.' She read quietly, and then blinked. 'I-I don't….guys!' Her loud, panicked tone must have alarmed the arguing pair, as both immediately hushed. Santana glanced over to her screen of Mercedes and saw her shock. 'G-guys, are you on Facebook right now? Kurt….Kurt posted…'

'What are you talking about?' Santana arched her brow and within two seconds she had logged on herself. She saw the message also, and for once in her life she was speechless. Dillon, however, was not what you would call a frequent user and even as he hurried it still took him a while to find the log in page, his frustration growing as his clumsy fingers moved too slowly for his liking. Finally, though, he found the status update page.

'What do you think that means?' Mercedes asked, feeling herself tense in fear at the request for help. 'I-I don't know what Bear's Essentials means.'

'Neither do I…' Santana replied and just stared.

'Guys, you're saying Kurt posted something on Facebook?' Dillon said in an odd tone.

'Yeah, like ten seconds ago. Don't you see it?'

Dillon shook his head, despite the fact the girls probably weren't watching him on the video tab anymore. 'No, I don't. Which means it's been deleted.' He took in a breath, 'Someone deleted Kurt's post seconds after he sent it.'

No one said anything. They were all afraid to. They just sat in silence, two of them staring at a plea for help, one staring at nothing. Then the quiet was disturbed by Mercedes' choked gasps as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. 'Oh god….'

Dillon cleared his throat and used his best authoritative tone. 'Both of you – don't refresh your page. That's the only proof we have Kurt has asked for help. Now tell me what it says.'

'All it says is 'Bearing Essentials. Help me.',' Santana shook her head as she copied the message to him, and Dillon immediately began searching the internet for something. 'Seriously, that doesn't help us! Why couldn't he just say where he was, or tell us that Blaine's behind it?'

'Unless Kurt assumes we already know it is Blaine, and even he himself doesn't know exactly where he is.' Dillon guessed, his fingers rapidly typing into Google. 'If the message really is that short, he probably didn't have much time and gave us the best of the information he has. And…I think he might have helped us out.'

Mercedes sniffed, 'Wh-what do you mean?'

'I've just searched 'Bearing Essentials' online, and other than a couple of DIY sites only one other result came up: a one-off convenience store.' Dillon double clicked on the store's website. It was very basic, with only a couple of pages viewable. 'It's in a small town out in the middle of nowhere in West Virginia.'

'You think Kurt is trying to tell us that's where he is?' Santana asked, double checking the information herself. It all seemed too coincidental to the three teenagers, but seeing as this was the first time they had any form of communication from Kurt since he disappearance none of them were willing to dismiss that possibility. 'What do we do?'

'Go to the police, of course!' Mercedes exclaimed, already unplugging her laptop to take it to the officers.

Dillon shook his head again, 'No, we can't just leave it there. The police will take too long to do something about it. Listen...I'm going to head down there. Check the town out; find out if anyone has seen Kurt or Blaine. Small towns are good at noticing outsiders and it's only hours away.'

Santana clicked open the video chat too. 'Hey, if you're going then so am I. There's no way I'm just going to sit here and do nothing when Kurt's given us something to go on. Finn will want to come too, I'll go call him.' Dillon nodded, being surprisingly content with having her come along despite their arguing from only minutes ago. Santana stood and went to call Finn.

'What about me?' Mercedes clicked up the video chat to look at Dillon. 'I'll come too.'

'No, Mercedes, someone has to go to the police.' Dillon said in his most comforting voice. 'As far as we know only you guys have Kurt's post. The police won't believe us if we don't have that proof. As Kurt's best friend they'll give you more credit. Show them his post and insist they act on it. Hopefully they'll contact the sheriff of this town and we'll have help ready by the time we get there.'

Mercedes both upset and deflated, she agreed. She didn't want to just stay in Lima when chances were Kurt was hundreds of miles away, but she knew someone had to get in touch with the police. 'O-okay, but Dillon?' The Dalton boy looked at her. 'If he's down there, you better find him. Bring him back.'

Dillon's eyes softened and he gave a small encouraging smile, nodding. 'We will, I swear.'

* * *

><p>'Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit…'<p>

Kurt could feel blood on his face, but couldn't quite work out where it was coming from. His shaking hand wiped along his cheek and was stained crimson. He pulled himself out of the corner Blaine had thrown him in and crawled to where he could see the taller boy bent over the desk. Blaine's fingers, which were also shaking, jabbed into the laptop keys mercilessly. 'Delete, you motherfucker, _delete_!' His voice was low but panicked. Kurt only wished the damage was already done. Someone – anyone –had to see his words before Blaine successfully removed them. Until then…

Kurt got on his hands and knees and winced as he crawled towards the door. He wasn't sure he had ever seen Blaine look so frantic, and he didn't want to be there when Blaine remembered his presence. He was in the hallway when he finally managed to get onto his feet. From there he ran upstairs towards the bathroom. Or, at least he tried to run. Blaine's vicious actions when he threw Kurt into the corner of the room had done some serious harm to his side which felt like it had been pierced whenever Kurt tried to stand upright. His fumbling into the walls and stumbling on the stairs must have got Blaine's attention as Kurt barely made it halfway up the staircase before he was grabbed and turned onto his back. 'N-no, sto-!'

Kurt's cries of pain were cut short by Blaine's fist punching into the side of his head. Disorientated, Kurt could only be thankful he was too far gone to properly feel the extent of the pain his body must have been experiencing. Blaine's lower frame was pressed against Kurt's as he straddled the smaller boy. His blows came hard, fast and clumsy. Blaine's own eyes were wet with betrayed tears and his expression torn in both hate and distress. 'Why?' He shouted down at him. 'Why, Kurt? You fucking…bitch! You keep ruining-!' His fist pummelled into Kurt's stomach and across his cheeks, and blood began seeping into the curly haired boy's own clothes and skin. 'Why do you keep doing things like this? Don't you _fucking _get it? You need me, a-and I need you. Stop trying to get away!' In a final act of anger, Blaine grabbed Kurt by his hair and hurtled him down the stairs. He watched unflinchingly as his love – still naked from earlier – tumbled noisily and came to a small crumpled heap at the foot of the stairs.

Kurt groaned. With the last ounce of his strength he tried to move, and failed. He felt sick, like the pain was so much it could only be computed by his brain as the need to vomit; only his body didn't have it in itself to make it happen. So, Kurt just lay there. He was barely aware of anything – where he was, what had just happened, what his name was - so he could only look up at the beauty of the boy who was slowly coming towards him. God, that boy was gorgeous, despite being covered in blood. The blood. Kurt then remembered. Blaine was going to kill him. He knew now that Kurt was never going to give himself to him – he was never going to fully be his, and Blaine would kill him because…because…

Blaine finally got to the bottom step, his face now guarded and almost void of all expression. Stiffly, he sat on the floor beside Kurt and did not take his eyes off him. Many minutes passed. Blaine soon forgot what he was looking at, and reminded himself by running his eyes down the length of Kurt's thin and bruised body. What was he going to do?

The message…it was gone. Deleted. But…someone would have seen it. Blaine was not stupid or foolish enough to believe he was safe there. That store Kurt had named – the police would hear about it soon, if they hadn't already, and they would start to flood into the nearby town. Would anyone remember seeing him? Would they tell them the new guy in town regularly stopped by, and point them in the direction he drove off in? There was only one house up that long road. The one he was now sitting in. No, he and Kurt were not safe here anymore. They had to move. Blaine had planned for this, he knew, but he hadn't thought he'd ever have to act on those plans. He had expected Kurt to be much more cooperative. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times in an attempt to say something. Kurt watched him through glassy and unfocused eyes. Blaine swallowed dryly. 'We have to go.'

* * *

><p>The wheels of the car crunched up the drive at a snail's pace, with all three occupants peering intently up at the house which stood dark and imposing. 'Is this definitely the place?' Santana asked for the third time, 'Are you sure you took the right turn off?'<p>

'The dude said there was only one house out this way,' Finn replied, irritated by the girl's constant doubts, 'This has to be it. And you saw me take the turn off; you know I followed the directions fine-!'

'Okay, geez, calm down, Tweety Bird!'

Dillon shushed them before a proper argument started. 'C'mon guys,' He said in a hushed tone, 'We need to check this place out. Looks like no one's home.'

It had taken them many hours, but finally the three of them felt like they were finally on to something. Once they had arrived in the nearby town their first stop had been 'Bearing Essentials'. No one had been overly helpful, until an older man hanging around the cabbage area hobbled up to them declaring himself a people watcher of sorts. He had been able to tell them of a new guy who comes to town occasionally, buying in bulk before heading back down Jobson Way. After getting directions, Finn insisted they go immediately. The old man had been right about it being a very long stretch of road, and his talk of a severe lack of turn offs also rung true; Finn hadn't noticed any other route on the way. Apparently there was only one registered household on that side of the mountain, found by taking the only off-road track. Finn could only pray he found it – and it seems he did. They left the car halfway up the drive and walked towards the house. It certainly was out the way; someone could go years with little chance of being stumbled across if they lived here. The grounds around it were well kept and lush like it was a private paradise garden. Finn felt a little uneasy with his clumsy footwork as he tried not to step on and ruin something. He came up to a window and cupped his hands around his eyes so he could have a good look inside. It seemed to be a living room. Santana had stepped up to the front door having decided it would be stupid to start investigating when there could be someone inside thinking they were robbers or something. She knocked on the door. Dillon watched from the end of the gravel path and then looked down to study some car tracks. They were deep, as if whoever made them had driven off in a hurry. He knelt down and examined them more closely. They looked recent but he couldn't be sure. When Santana gave the front door yet another knock and called out a 'hello?' Dillon went to stand up. It was then something caught his eye. Something glittered in the sunlight. Was it glass? A shiny stone?

Finn came jogging up to Dillon's side, curious to know what had him so intrigued. 'I can't see anyone through the windows. I really do think no one is home. What's that you found?' He stepped closer as Dillon stood up holding something in his hand. Finn's heart skipped a beat but he wasn't sure why at first. Dillon held out a necklace. 'Wh-what is...?' Finn started, reaching out to touch it. 'Is that...?'

Dillon stared at it also, and merely nodded his head. 'It's Kurt's. I-I gave him this.'

They stood in silence, their minds and hearts racing frantically. 'Hey, guys?' Santana called. She was slowly coming away from the front door. 'No one's here, why don't we check round the back? Guys?' Finn's head snapped towards her, and for once Santana found herself slightly afraid of him. His eyes flashed in anger as his skin reddened. She quickly backed away as he stormed up to the front door and laid a powerful kick on it. '_Finn_!' Santana cried out, shaken by his sudden act of violence. 'St-stop it, this is someone's house - Finn!'

Dillon ran up to his side and helped kick. They were battering into firm oak, but not even that could handle their combined strength and fury. It eventually gave way and cracked, creating a hole. Two quick blows from Finn had the door in two, and he lunged inside. 'Kurt! _Kurt_!' He bellowed down the empty halls. He took off running down a corridor and his eyes searched wildly for any sign of his step brother. Dillon had taken the stairs and could be heard overhead by Santana who froze under the crushed threshold. She had no idea what had gotten into them both but knew that they had a very good reason. They believed Kurt had definitely been here. She forced herself away from the door and blindly walked into a kitchen. It was a mess. Breakfast bar stools were on their sides on the floor, along with half-cooked eggs in a fallen frying pan. On the counter lay a bowl of what looked like pancake batter, and slices of burnt toast were still lying in the toaster next to flour-stained walls.

As she stared, Santana sensed the boys coming up behind her. 'Jesus…' Finn muttered, his eyes roaming the room. 'The whole house looks like it's been ransacked or something-'

'-They left in a hurry.' Dillon nodded. 'My guess is Blaine figured someone would find him pretty soon after Kurt reached out, and took off. And from the looks of things…' He leaned down and studied the eggs on the floor, 'we missed them by a few hours.'

Finn made a sound of agreement, and then promptly let out an angered cry before hitting the fridge with his fist, creating a dent in the metallic surface. 'I-I also saw blood.' He almost moaned. 'In the room with the desk. There's blood everywhere, leading out into the hall…'

Dillon swallowed. He too had found a lot of bloodstains on the stairway which turned his stomach in the most terrifying manner. They both looked up when they heard a sniff. Santana had fallen onto the tiled flooring and tried to cover her contorted face with her shaking hand. She sniffed again, and then gave way to sobs. She had always known this was serious. She knew Kurt's disappearance was not a joke, and she knew of Blaine's past aggression which led to her friend being put into hospital but for some reason she had put it aside as much as she could have – until now, when she was forced to admit that Kurt was in desperate danger. Someone – no, who was she kidding? – Blaine had done it again. How many times had he harmed Kurt since taking him? How far had he gone this time? What if he-? No, Kurt can't be de-

Tears tumbled down her cheeks and almost landed in the egg-y mess beside her. Finn was not used to this Santana but his heart was in a similar painful state. He pushed aside the awkwardness and past grievances he had with her, pulled her into his chest and held her tightly. He hushed her as she began babbling senselessly. His fury was tamed only by the fact he had to keep control. He knew they were too close now. He knew Kurt had been here and he refused to think that he was beyond saving. They were so close. Finn turned his head towards Dillon, a fixed resolved and determined glare in his yes.

'Now. We have to go.'

* * *

><p>A.N. *Kisses all over* I missed you so much *muahmuah* Thanks for your reviews! -Cloud<p> 


	15. Stranger

A.N. Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your support – I was afraid this story would have lost everyone's attention after that long, horrible hiatus but if seems I have amazing loyal readers! Couple of things: This chapter is unevenly split between our lovely Klaine and other characters so I apologise if you only enjoy Blaine and Kurt. There will be more of them next time. Trouble is for the plot to progress in the way planned it's sort of necessary. Couple of new characters but they are for this chapter only and I've tried to make them as amusing as the scenes will allow. Lots going on but it's more of a set up for the next chapter, which I warn you now will be very rough (i.e. lots of violence and other stuff) so consider this part a breather. There were a couple of reviews I feel I have to answer:

MistressLeah: Thank you! You don't need to worry; I personally don't have any plans to ship Kurt and Dillon. Honestly I'm so happy readers seem to like him since he was initially only included in order to create drama in the prequel to this story acting as a 'threat' to Blaine for Kurt's heart. My view is that Dillon is a genuinely good guy who cares a lot about Kurt, but neither of them have anything stronger than platonic, brotherly feelings towards one another. That doesn't mean he isn't gay though since he and Kurt could be cute together, but at one point I planned to have some DillonXMercedes undertones then decided against it. Sorry for this long-winded reply, I just thought I'd give you my assurance you don't need to worry about Kurt and Dillon. =D

LucyDiamondsSky: Waa! Your comment made me flush, I'm so glad you like them! My parents know I write and they hear me getting excited when I get a review so they say 'Why don't you make money out of it?' – Then I try to explain the concept of fanfiction to them again and they just stare at me blankly... But anyway! I try to make each part as realistic and exciting as possible and it sometimes makes me over-think and worry, but it's amazing how big an effect one person can have on my nerves and confidence. I now really REALLY hope you like this chapter after your Stephen King comment haha! XD

Thank you everyone else who reads this fic – I'm really hoping you're enjoying this. This isn't my favourite chapter but I'm excited to get started on the next and - dare I say, penultimate chapter? I don't know... Anyway, hope you enjoy and send me a review if you have any questions or comments! =D

* * *

><p><span>Stranger<span>

The dashboard clock blinked eleven thirty. Blaine had been watching it for what seemed like days but in reality it had only been a few hours. He hummed some random song from the nineties to himself but it was not because he was cheerful or bored. Far from it. He was alert and nervous. Humming was the only way to fight off the chilling silence of the car. Around nine there had been more bird calls and a great deal more cars passing to distract him, but the birds had grown quiet and a car had not passed by his hideout for at least half an hour. He paused in his humming and took in a deep breath before letting it out again slowly; an attempt to calm himself. He would have to act soon.

His car was parked under the deep shadows of thick trees just off the road in a small clearing. The road facing him was long and empty from what he could see and it ran by the town's only gas station directly across from Blaine's car. It was the only source of fuel for miles and it alone served the nearby town's residents, but oddly enough it was never crowded. Even that evening, it hadn't had a customer since just after ten – Blaine had taken note. Chances were that he could have gone over long before now but his nerves got the better of him. A sheriff car had passed him on his way here and it had spooked him into hiding in the shadows to begin with. He only required a few things from the gas station, like enough gas to get him to his next stop, and he doubted it would take long to buy them but it only took a few seconds for someone like another cop to pull up and recognise him. Then all his planning would be for nothing. He didn't dare risk it until now.

'Mmm...mmmh...'

Blaine turned his upper body to look at the boy in the backseat. He had bound Kurt's hands and legs together with a mass of tape and he couldn't help but wince at how his angel's little hands glowed white in the darkness. Perhaps he bound him too tightly. 'Kurt?' he murmured softly as he reached over and smoothed away hair from his closed eyes. Kurt gave a tiny sound of vague recognition behind his gagged mouth but his eyelids remained closed. Blaine had used the same drug on Kurt as he had when he took him to begin with so he was quite certain the smaller boy would continue to hover on the brink of consciousness for another hour or two but never enough that he could pose any problem. Still, Blaine spoke to him. 'Baby, I need to get gas. Then I can take you somewhere safe. I'll only be gone a second, but I need you to be a good little Kurt for me and go back to sleep. Here,' He reached over and draped a dark brown blanket over Kurt's form, gently covering his head. 'There, you'll be nice and warm, huh?' He didn't get a response and Kurt remained motionless. Satisfied, Blaine turned back to the front and gave the road one last look over before starting the car's engine. Careful not to make too many turns which could stir the sleeping boy, he drove across the road to the gas station.

* * *

><p>Ben was still zipping up his fly as he left the men's bathroom. Behind him, the toilet was flushing and the bar of soap by the sink was dry and untouched. His brother always berated him about not washing his hands, calling him disgusting and unprofessional, but Ben figured he was overreacting. After all it's not like the gas station was ever busy enough to warrant hygiene concerns, and washing his hands in the bathroom seemed pointless when his job involved washing customer's cars with soapy water already. It was different for his brother who had to deal with people one-on-one inside as the clerk. If his brother ever promoted him to cashier then he would consider washing his hands after taking a piss but until then he'd do what he wanted.<p>

As he stepped onto the tarmac, Ben swore under his breath. For an hour he had been perching on the kerb groaning to himself over the lack of activity but as soon as he leaves to relieve his bladder a customer pulls up. How ironic. Quickly he grabbed his now-cold bucket of soapy water and his sponge then hurried over to the car. It was empty, and Ben guessed the driver had already gone inside which meant he didn't have long to do his job. He wiped down the bonnet, then the driver's door before moving on to the back. Truthfully, the car was spotless to begin with but he knew his brother was probably watching him through the station window so he had to look like he was doing something useful. At last he found a small mark. It was on one of the back windows and took the form of a sort of smudge. He soaked up the water with his sponge and got to work trying to make the glass sparkle by adding pressure. His rubbing made little noises as the smudge faded and finally he wiped it dry with the towel tucked into his jeans pocket. He took a moment to study his work. Then he saw something move. He jerked back a little, before peering down at the backseat. It seemed to be in darkness but he then realised that there was something there under some type of covering. Whatever was under it shifted again and Ben couldn't help but gently tap on the glass. Was it an animal? The thing paused, and then moved again. Its movement was small but quick, causing the covering to slip just a little. Ben gasped quietly as what seemed like a human eye looked up at him. He stared at it and it seemed to gaze back. His brain told him to edge even closer to get a better look but before his body could react-

'Hey! Get the fuck away from my car!'

Ben leapt backwards at the angry yelling. He turned to face an angry guy who was striding up towards him. The keys in his hand told Ben this dude was probably the driver. He did as he was told and backed away to the gas pump. 'S-Sorry, I was just cleaning-it's my job, sir...'

'Does it look like it needs cleaning, asshole?' The guy replied sharply. He scrutinized Ben's nervous expression before opening his car door and tossing a small bag of his purchases across to the passenger seat. He gave the washer one last scathing look and then got in and sped off going well above the legal speed limit.

'You're an asshole...' Ben muttered childishly once he was alone again, and threw his sponge into his bucket which caused water to splash onto his jeans. 'Shit!'

* * *

><p>'Is this place open?' Dillon asked, craning forward so he could get a better look.<p>

Santana nodded as she unbuckled her safety belt. 'It's the only place that has gas so my guess is yeah.' She glanced to the driver. Finn's mouth was made into a thin, firm line. He had barely uttered a word since they left that house in the forest. He was still angry with himself for getting lost on the way back and the phrase 'wasting precious time' was seared into his mind like a burn. It did help that Santana has eased up on her snappiness after her break down but it was replaced by an uncomfortable apprehension and anxiousness which seemed to resonate from each of them. They now knew they were so close to Kurt, and with the lack of police help they knew that these pivotal hours were in their sweaty unskilled hands. Finn felt especially useless. He was Kurt's brother – sure, not by blood but he might as well have been – and his determination was the strongest of all. He knew it. Only he had no idea what to do. He wished he had Rachel with him; she was great at coming up with plans. He could have phoned her too but he shamefully found himself unable to dial her number. He didn't want her to hear him cry. He let out a shaky breath as he turned in towards the lit up gas station. If his nerves and stubbornness ended up causing him to lose Kurt forever...well, he'd never forgive himself. He did have a plan, though. It wasn't much but it was a start. He, Dillon and Santana agreed to check everywhere Blaine could have had reason to go to – and Santana was the bright spark to say if Blaine wanted to outrun them he would have to fuel up first. Checking the GPS they found the address of the only gas station in the area. Had Finn not taken the wrong turn in the middle of town they would have reached it a lot sooner – but Finn tried not to think about that now.

After pulling up at a pump, Dillon began filling up their tank whilst Finn and Santana immediately headed inside to the store. Santana checked the aisles and joined Finn at the clerk's counter to let him know no one else was here. With the clerk nowhere to be found, Finn called out. 'Hello?'

'Huh?' A voice could be heard somewhere behind the counter, 'Uh give me a second, I'll be right with you!' A few moments later a door opened and a tall skinny guy came rushing out of what seemed to be an office. His name tag said 'Hello! My name is WILLIAM'. Finn did not feel confident relying on this guy for information, and from the look on Santana's face it seemed she felt the same. William grinned. 'Wow, didn't expect anyone else tonight. What can I do for you? Gas?' He glanced outside to where Dillon was screwing the cap back on the car.

Finn nodded and reached into his pocket for the photo he had brought with him from home. 'Uh, yeah. Also, we were wondering if you could help us out.' He handed over the photo. 'Have you seen these guys? I'm talking recently. Today, yesterday, this week-'

'Oh?' William took the picture and brought it up to his eyes for a close look. He hummed, rubbing his chin. 'I don't know. I'm here practically all the time, and I don't remember...wait. A guy was in about half an hour ago. I can't be sure since he had his hood pulled up, but he kinda looked like that one.'

Santana edged forward to see which guy he was pointing to. The photo was from last Christmas when Blaine and Kurt had spent a great deal of the holiday period together. In this particular snapshot, which was now wrinkled and grubby looking from being in Finn's pocket so long, Blaine was playfully holding a blushing Kurt around the waist as the smaller boy seemed to be mock-fighting him off wearing a grin of his own. It was heartbreaking for Santana to look at the photo again but her heart seemed to lift when the clerk's finger pointed to Blaine. 'Really?' She focused her hard gaze on him. 'This guy?'

Dillon stepped up behind her as the clerk fumbled out his words. 'I-I think so, I mean, like I said I couldn't be completely sure.' He then pressed a buzzer next to the cash register, 'But the guy had a go at my brother – let me call him in.'

The buzzer seemed to get the attention of a boy who looked to be around thirteen. He stepped in from outside, his tag called him BEN. 'Let me guess, you want me to wash their car too?' The boy said irritably. 'I already told you; I'm not in the mood now. I want to go home.'

'Shut up, Ben,' the clerk snapped at him as his cheeks flushed with a mix of anger and embarrassment. 'I need you to look at this photo – the guy on the left was the one who shouted at you, right?'

The kid curiously studied the photo and nodded almost instantly. 'Yeah, that's the guy. Looked different, though. He was pissed off.'

Finn grabbed the boy's sleeve, earning a shocked and scared look. 'Was there anyone with him? What about the other guy in the picture, was he there?'

Ben narrowed his eyes at the desperation in the voice of the tall, bulky customer. 'What? No, the dude was alone.'

He watched in confusion as the three customers looked at each other, crushed Finn bit his bottom lip to the point it risked bleeding. He couldn't help thinking it: Where was Kurt? Did Blaine do something to him? Did he... Finn was beyond panicked. He was far past the line of worry. He felt sick to his stomach and yet cold enough to shake to the core of his being. He turned around and aimed a kick at a Snicker's display. He got knelt down and covered his head with his hands as his two friends could do nothing but watch in their own horrified way as the jock began to cry. The kid and the clerk stared, alarmed but unwilling to protest the violent actions after seeing the stranger break down in front of them.

Dillon was the first to speak. 'Th-thanks, we'll...we'll go outside. C'mon buddy...' He pulled Finn up and tried to persuade him to come outside for some air. Santana followed, her throat hitching so painfully she could almost convince herself it was the physical soreness which was causing her burning tears.

As the door slid open for them, however, the kid remembered spoke up once more. 'He had something in his backseat.'

Finn stopped and turned to him. 'Wh-what?' He knew Dillon was willing him not to get his hopes up but he couldn't help but ask all the same.

Realising he was perhaps onto something, Ben hurried on. 'He got angry when I washed his car. I saw something in the backseat. It was covered at first but then I saw an eye.' He turned to the clerk as if to explain further. 'At first I thought it was an animal. Hunting season, y'know? But it was definitely human.'

Finn darted faster across the store floor than Dillon or Santana had ever seen him move before. He grabbed onto Ben. 'W-was it alive? Tell me!'

'Yes!' The boy shouted back out of panic. 'It moved. Not much, but it moved.'

Finn almost laughed in the boy's face out of sheer relief. He said it moved. The kid said someone was hidden in the backseat and it moved. There was no doubt in his mind – Kurt was alive. Kurt was alive and he had been here in this very gas station only half an hour ago. Logic tried to tell him that it was not the only possibility but he ignored it. He had to. Letting Ben go, Finn looked to Santana and Dillon, who shared his excitement. 'He-He's alive,' he told them as if they didn't already know. His voice was so small but they heard him and nodded. Santana was elated, but Dillon's eyes told him now was no time to celebrate. Time was more vital than ever. Understanding, Finn slammed his hands on the counter and stared the clerk dead in the eyes. 'Did you see which way he went?'

By now the clerk had gathered the seriousness of the situation and was a lot more accepting of Finn's serious and demanding demeanour. He shook his head. 'No, but I still think I can help you out. He bought some stuff, including a map of the Alba area.' He plucked a map off of a stand next to him and opened it out. Dillon, Finn, Santana plus the kid, Ben, shuffled closer. 'This is mainly for tourists who are vacationing by the lake-' He swept his hand over the eastern area of the map which was dominated by water. 'The lake is surrounded by holiday homes.'

Santana shook her head. 'This guy's trying to avoid people, he'll be going somewhere remote.'

'Then the only other option I can see is that he's heading to one of the supply cabins, since there's not much beyond this area.' The clerk pointed to the western side which consisted of woodland and the occasional picture of a brown box. 'There's nineteen of them, all abandoned since the eighties. Sometimes in the summer the police are called out when a group of teens find one and decide to have a party. Some are damn-near impossible to reach, though, if your friend is looking for isolation he'll find it out there.'

Finn's eyes scanned the map with so much determination it was like he wanted to burn the information into his brain despite the fact Santana was already pulling out her purse to buy it. He stared at the small house-like boxes, imagining. Kurt could be in one of these places. Sure, nineteen was a lot especially when they were all so far apart but he didn't care. It was like he was given one last chance to end this nightmare. He pictured his mom and Burt – their faces when they were made to accept Kurt wasn't coming home to them. The thought made his throat tighten. Kurt had to be out there, and Finn was going to bring him home. He was going to keep looking until he found Kurt, or he'd die trying.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been staring up at the stars for so long he started to wonder if he was one of them. His brain barely noted the revving of a car engine or the way he was bumped around occasionally. To Kurt, it was only him and the stars. That was until the engine cut out and the steady rumbling of the engine was replaced with stillness. He heard something slam – a door? His view of the stars was interrupted by a tall black figure and before he knew it the door by his head opened. He blinked several times but the boy staring down at him did not disappear. 'Blaine...?'<p>

'Shh...' Blaine whispered as he leaned down. 'It's okay, baby, we're here. Can you sit up for me?' Kurt felt hands beneath his shoulder blades pressing upwards, urging him to move. Kurt's mind was still to foggy to understand where he was or why he was there, but his compliant nature kicked in and he felt his muscles tense in an attempt to sit up like he was told. His muscles failed him, though, and after a few inches his body collapsed back down onto the car. He heard Blaine chuckle. 'Ah, still feeling weak, hmm? Don't worry – I got you.' Those hands slipped further beneath him and easily shuffled the dazed boy up and into strong arms. Blaine secured his grip and slid Kurt out of the backseat. The smaller boy shivered in the cold night air and instinctively hid himself in Blaine's chest. Smiling, the ex-Warbler kicked the car door shut and began climbing the series of steps leading to the cabin.

'Blaine, where...?' Kurt asked, his bleary eyes glancing warily at the tall silhouettes of trees.

Blaine hushed him again and pressed a kiss against Kurt's head. 'Somewhere safe where no one can find us. Quiet, now.' He was pleased when Kurt was once again obedient by saying no more. He reached the cabin itself, which sat on top of a hill concealed under the shade of the surrounding trees. The door to the cabin was open; the way Blaine had left it just over a month ago. He had told himself at that time that he was just being overcautious. Kurt was warming up to him by that point; he doubted he would need a second home. He had been so sure Kurt would be eager to stay with him. Blaine swallowed hard as he nudged the door open; he would have to make sure Kurt didn't betray him like that again. He was willing to do whatever it took to get Kurt the way he wanted him.

The insides of the cabin were in darkness also, and the eeriness sent the confused Kurt into a fit of terror. He grabbed onto Blaine's shirt tightly. 'N-no...want to go away...'

Blaine laughed again at Kurt's cute reaction and strode easily into the centre of the room, carefully placing his shaking love on the rug by the fireplace. 'Baby, this is only temporary. We'll be out of here in no time. Now, let me find the generator so we can get some light in here.' Blaine went to walk away but found Kurt clinging to his leg in desperation. Blaine realised he was still under the effects of the drugs but it didn't change the fact that he felt satisfied watching his baby cower for him. He eased himself free, promising to be right back but he took his sweet time so he could enjoy watching Kurt press himself into the wall in fear. And he thinks he doesn't need to be with me, Blaine thought smugly. When he found the generator switch, he flicked it on. The cabin was then brought into the light as electricity powered the bulbs and heat started to filter through the pipes. Kurt looked around himself as if puzzled by the concept of voltage. Blaine sauntered back to him carrying an array of pillows and blankets he had stored in a nearby cupboard. 'It'll take a while for the place to heat up. Why don't we put these to use and get a fire going?' Kurt nodded robotically and allowed himself to be cloaked in a blanket. He then watched as Blaine started a fire. 'Hungry, baby?'

Kurt shook his head. He didn't feel hungry, or at least, he didn't think he did. He was having trouble with a lot of things at that moment. His memory was foggy and clearing up so slowly. His body felt beaten and his soul broken but his mind was too numb to deal with that right now. All he knew was Blaine was the only one here, and a happy Blaine meant Kurt was safe. He puzzled over that, and then palmed his forehead only to feel a gash. He pulled his hand away and stared blankly at small droplets of blood on his skin.

Blaine quickly pulled his hand away out of sight and moved Kurt's hair so that the gash was hidden. 'Baby, don't touch that. It'll only get worse. C'mere...' He pushed off the jacket he had dressed Kurt in earlier that day and was met with a naked upper body. He took a moment to admire Kurt's smooth chest and slim stomach, decorated in various bruises adding to its beauty in Blaine's eyes. Without letting the blanket fall from Kurt's shoulders, he pulled the jacket away then removed his own shirt. Shuffling closer to the shivering boy, Blaine held him tightly and eventually pulled him between his legs so he could hold Kurt from behind. They looked into the fire. 'I want you to remember this, Kurt,' He whispered in Kurt's ear. 'This is what I wanted. This is perfect. You're perfect. We're meant to stay like this forever. Just you and me...we don't need anyone else. Doesn't that sound good, baby?'

Kurt's eyes never left the glowing flames as he nodded automatically, but finally a voice deep inside his mind decided to speak to him. It alarmed Kurt to hear a voice so determined and strong. It told him no. No, it did not sound good. No, Kurt did need someone else and it was never going to be Blaine. No, they were not meant to stay like this forever. No, Blaine Anderson, no!

'I was thinking we could head out west. Maybe as far as the coast?'Blaine was murmuring and Kurt could only listen as his mind began clearing up faster than it had before. 'I did some research before. There are literally thousands of places out that way where we could get by unnoticed. Change our surnames and live our lives where no one knows where we're from. I don't know, maybe we could just change yours? There's so many people with my name I'm practically untraceable. Would you be okay with that, baby? I think it's a good idea-'

'No.'

'What?' Kurt felt Blaine's relaxed body behind him tense up. 'What was that, Kurt?'

'I'm not taking your name.'

'I'm not saying you need to, I'm only saying that it'll help when we're trying to find somewhere-'

'I'm not going anywhere with you.'

That brought on silence. The fire crackled away as if it was having its own one-sided conversation, but it was ignored. At last Blaine pulled away, grabbing Kurt's arms roughly so he could turn him around to face him. 'Don't start, Kurt,' His voice wavered and his tone was low. He was warning him.

Kurt looked into his eyes, obviously over whatever hold the drugs had on him before. 'I'm not going anywhere with you, Blaine,' He repeated. Normally his words were filled with terror and panic, but now it was resolved and unyielding. He had been beaten past the realms of pain now and he had been petrified beyond words. He didn't think he had any right to be weak now.

Blaine's angered eyes flared up at his stubbornness. 'Kurt...'

'Do what you like, Blaine. Hit me. Kick me. Kill me. I don't care. I just... This has to end.'

Blaine looked like he had been struck in the face by Kurt's detached statements. He was shaking in anger but he couldn't think of what to say or do to combat Kurt's words, or how to regain control. He needed control. He needed... He needed to think.

Without a word, Blaine stood up. He grabbed Kurt's hair and yanked him away from the fire. He was somewhat satisfied to hear Kurt cry out. Good, he thought to himself, the little bitch still feels pain. When he reached the centre of the room Blaine tossed away a matted rug covering the floorboards and revealed a hatch. Kurt stared at it through watery eyes. Blaine wasted no time in swinging the hatch open and together they peered into the black hole. Without a second thought, Blaine hurtled Kurt forward into the hole. He heard him scream and then make contact with the ground but could only make out his vague outline crumpled in a heap. He didn't watch long enough to see if Kurt was okay or not, as he slammed the hatch shut again and kicked the lock into place.

Kurt told him no. After all Blaine had done for him, everything he's sacrificed to be with him, he still rejected him. Shaking with a deep rage, Blaine knew he'd have to choose a different tactic or...or be even more forceful than he had been before. He recalled the feelings he had only a week or so ago when he punished Kurt in the hallway. He had held back the worst of himself then, so maybe it was time to let it all out? Blaine's eyes fell to the hatch. He had some thinking to do before venturing down there.

* * *

><p>A.N. Another chapter over... I hope you enjoyed it. As you may have noticed Blaine (sort of) behaved himself in this part. That will not last long. I'll start on the next part as soon as possible, but in the meantime let me know what you think!<p> 


	16. Make You See

A.N. Thank you guys so much for your awesome feedback for the last part! When I post a chapter I'm not happy with (such as if I think it's not well-written or if it's boring compared to previous parts) then I immediately worry you guys will not like it which makes it incredible when you do! At the moment I receive mixed reviews over what you guys want to happen, with some of you wanting Kurt found asap and others wanting more dark!Blaine and for Kurt to submit to him. Because this story is coming to an end it's hard to fit in more dark!Blaine as initially intended, and as much as I would love to (because I'm a twisted and blushingly-sadistic girl at times) I can't justify writing more of it and risk the ending not fitting right. That being said, I do have a lot of dark!Blaine/tortured!Kurt inside me still. I've added some of my potential future klaine/dark!Blaine fic ideas in my profile bio so if any of you are interested you can have a look and let me know (through review or private message) if there's any that you'd like or if you have an idea you'd like me to use. =D

Replies:

Mailroomorder: Hi! Call it weird but I actually got all happy with your questions – I guess I'm just really pleased someone is imaging the scenes and thinking about things that might not have occurred to others. To answer your first question, I imagine the cabin to be in a very rough woodland area that's hard to get to due to the lack of roads and landmarks etc so even Blaine, who's been to check out the place before, would need the aid of a map to guarantee finding it. I initially planned for him to leave a map back at the first house for Finn and co. to find, but it didn't work out well so I changed it so Blaine could have just forgotten it as he scrambled to leave the house and needed to buy another. When I say Blaine left the cabin open, I just mean that he didn't leave it locked. Probably should have just said 'unlocked' but wasn't thinking about it at the time – sorry if it confused you! Yeah, the cabin is certainly a step down from the house before, but you'll see that it is a lot nicer than the others in the area! Hope you like this!

Ohmygod: I'm with you, I love 'sadistic torture Blaine', so hopefully be updating something like that soon for a different fic since this one is rounding off. =) If you have anything specific to inspire me let me know lol.

I had to decide to start with a romantic memory for Kurt to have about Blaine or a dream of Blaine's which shows a glimmer of his sick mind – I guessed most of you would prefer the latter so that's what I went with haha!

Please leave a review if you have anything to ask/suggest/say! =D

Warning: This chapter does contain a little nudity and naughtiness (not a lot of it, but it's still there), and I had to move the violence to the next part seeing as I got ahead of myself...

* * *

><p><span>Make You See<span>

Blaine could see it. It was as clear as day but as glorious as any dream he ever had.

_Kurt was kneeling before him, staring up with adoring eyes. Blaine could almost feel his fingers gently caressing Kurt's smooth cheek and the boy's head tipping up in response. He was naked, of course. Kurt always looked most delectable when he was rid of all forms of clothing. His small, fragile frame seemed to glow in submission, his skin was kissed by beautiful red and blue scars and bruises which Blaine desired to kiss – even bite – to taste Kurt's sweetness. His hands glided across Kurt's cheekbones and around to the nape of his neck. He gripped him by his hair and slowly moved Kurt's lips forward so they pressed against his crotch. Knowing what Blaine wanted, Kurt smiled and obeyed. He kissed Blaine through whatever thin underwear he had the ill sense to wear in this dream, and his tongue tentatively slipped out to lick him leaving a dark wet patch on the material. His hot breath made Blaine grow in desire. He was positively straining as Kurt's tongue ran up his length from base to tip. Kurt seemed to whine as the underwear prevented him from pleasuring Blaine the way he wanted to and taking him all in his small mouth, but Blaine decided that for now it was for the best. He gently eased Kurt's head back and made him look up._

_'Baby...'_

_'I love you, Blaine.'_

_'I know you do. Kurt, I want to make sure you understand.' Blaine leaned down. Kurt's eyes seemed to drink up his features and he bit his lip in an attempt to convince Blaine to kiss him. Blaine chuckled to himself as he enjoyed the way Kurt seemed to worship him. 'I need you to understand why I did what I did.'_

_'I know why.' Kurt smiled, hands reaching for Blaine in want. 'You did it for us.'_

_Blaine nodded. 'I did. You're family, your friends-'_

_'They wanted to keep us apart.'_

_'Exactly. I couldn't let that happen. You belong with me.'_

_'And only you,' Kurt added, and Blaine nodded again._

_'Only me. I know I hurt you, baby. I know sometimes I might have hurt you really bad but-'_

_'You did it because you had to.' Kurt interrupted once more. Blaine could see it in his eyes; the memory of violence turning him on. Kurt wanted to be dominated. He needed to be controlled. He needed to be punished; it's what he savoured. 'I was being stupid. You had to teach me. I should never have doubted you.'_

_'No, you shouldn't have.' Blaine could hear his own voice getting harder and Kurt pouted in regret. 'It's okay. It's all alright now. You know you're place now.'_

_'By your side?'_

_Blaine smirked and tugged on Kurt's hair roughly but in some way still being playful. 'Beneath me, where I can have you any time I want.'_

_Kurt shivered and stared up at him hungrily. He tried to shuffle closer to Blaine and his hands slipped round the taller boy's waist so his hands could cling to his rear in need. 'I-I want that. I want to make you happy. I need you, Blaine.' He dared kissing Blaine without permission, but Blaine allowed him this slip-up since he could tell Kurt was just so desperate for him. That's the way it should be. 'I love you so much.'_

_Blaine smiled into another kiss. 'I love you too, baby.' He murmured against Kurt's delicious lips. 'I'm glad I got you to come around...'_

Blaine could imagine finally eradicating his wretched underwear so that Kurt could at last show his appreciation for him, but in his agitated state he couldn't successfully imagine Kurt's willing mouth opening for him to use for his own pleasure. He growled in frustration as the daydream faded into nothing, the side of his fist slamming into the window firmly. The glass shuddered but he didn't hit it hard enough to break. He tried to steady himself with a few deep breaths but the same thought kept nipping at him. Why was Kurt not behaving like he was supposed to? All he wanted was for Kurt to see the situation for what it really was; the only way they could be together and live happily ever after in each other's arms? Like a Disney movie but with sex.

Blaine smiled weakly. A Disney movie but with sex? He doubted the Kurt currently under the hatch would appreciate their potential lives summed up into that colourful statement. Kurt once told him he liked romance. True, that had been before Blaine had introduced him to the wonderful vast world of sex and hardcore fucking, but Blaine guessed that with Kurt the foundations of love was romance. Blaine paused. Romance. The touch of fingertips, and all that crap. That's what Kurt said he liked. Blaine had tried to be romantic – really he did! – but other things kept getting in the way. He hummed, drawing a heart on the glass which was now back to being still. Perhaps he should try giving Kurt what he liked? All those old black and white movies always had a confessions moment where one star-crossed lover would declare their love for the other. Kurt knew he was loved, and he knew Blaine would do anything for him – but maybe a reminder was all it would take for him to see all of this was for the best?

Blaine knew he'd have to be good. He wasn't good at pushing back his anger. It felt so good to act on it, especially when it involved Kurt physically, but it would not help him now. He willed himself to be calm. Loving. The Blaine Kurt would want to trust. If he could manage that, Kurt would see clearly. He had to. If it didn't work...well, Blaine would deal with that if and when the matter arose.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been in darkness for so long he had almost begun to wonder if Blaine had abandoned him. The only signs telling him otherwise were the sounds of someone walking around above him and the occasional mutterings and slamming made by the raven-haired beauty Kurt used to dream about at night. The bouts of silence were worse, though, since Kurt was left wondering what mood Blaine was in and if he was soon going to come down to punish him the way he normally did nowadays but nothing ever happened.<p>

Kurt guessed he had been under the hatch for at least half a day but he had been knocked out after hitting his head when Blaine threw him down there to begin with so he couldn't be completely certain. Since coming around Kurt had found himself a corner. He guessed the little room beneath the cabin was barely larger than the shed out in his yard back home, but he was thankful it was still heated so sitting in the pitch black was not as torturous as it could have been. He knew his time alone was opportune to recuperate and sleep off some of the aching in his body but he wasn't tired. There was nothing to do, nothing to say, but his mind raced nonetheless. He only wished he knew what was going to happen next. He wasn't sure he could last another beating. He knew he needed medical help already. He struggled to breathe without feeling agony in his chest, and much of his skin was broken and masked over by dried blood. Occasionally the gash on his forehead would open and he would have to press a sock (which he had blindly removed from his foot) over it in an attempt to stop the flow. He was too weak. He needed food. Water. Light-coloured spots were beginning to form on the outskirts of his vision even though he knew only darkness truly surrounded him. Kurt swallowed dryly. _Blaine, please_, he thought to himself, _please help me. Please, please-!_

There was a click above him. Kurt's head stiffly turned upwards in time to see the hatch open, immediately looking away from it again as the light from above stung his eyes. He shuffled himself closer into his corner and timidly tried to grow accustomed to the brightness stemming mainly from a candle Blaine carried as he came down. Blaine's feet were light and quiet as they descended the thin, slanted ladder connecting the small room to the cabin. His motions were so gradual and soft, Kurt knew Blaine was trying not to scare him.

'Baby?' Blaine's gentle tone washed over him. Kurt wasn't sure why but the feeling behind the other's voice made him want to break down into tears. His brain told him this was just an emotional reaction from being dehydrated and starving but it didn't stop the sobs which escaped from him. 'Hey, hey, baby – please don't cry. Kurt? C'mere...' Kurt felt Blaine's arms slip around his shivering shoulders and he had no strength in him to reject it. His eyes hadn't fully adjusted yet so instead of taking in Blaine's facial expression he settled with crying into other boy's chest. A hand gently stroked his face, then neck, and then it rubbed his back. Kurt made himself forget it was Blaine. He just needed some form of comfort. He wanted to be consoled – even just for a moment. That moment lasted many minutes but neither boy was aware of it. Finally, Kurt grew too weak to even cry and he slumped against the warm, firm body. Blaine frowned and felt his love's forehead. Unbeknownst to Kurt, he was heating up. Blaine eased him back against the corner he was found in and murmured in his ear 'I'm going to bring you something to eat and drink. I'll be right back.'

Blaine stood up and disappeared from sight. After what seemed like a blink of an eye for Kurt, he returned. 'Blaine...'

'Shh, it's okay... Here's some water. Can you drink it for me, baby?' Kurt nodded and let Blaine press a cool glass against his lips. He drank obediently and almost started to cough as the water relieved his dry throat. He drank it all so fast that Blaine became alarmed and rushed to get more. It took another two glasses of water for Kurt to finally nod that he was done. Blaine then picked up a plate which was graced by a perfectly made sandwich. Blaine broke it up into small, bite-sized pieces and insisted on feeding Kurt. It took almost fifteen minutes for Kurt to swallow all of the mini mouthfuls. Blaine had noticed, even under the weak glow of the candle, that colour was coming back to Kurt's cheeks. The small boy was still blinking slow and breathing unsteadily but he was becoming a lot more aware and stable. 'Do you want more water? I can make another sandwich if you want, or if you'd rather I can get you something else – Chocolate could help-'

'No,' Kurt shook his head, happy his voice wasn't as worn and meek as he thought it would be. 'I-I'm okay...' Blaine wasn't so sure, but didn't push it. He loved seeing Kurt looking pitiful, but it scared him to think he stupidly left him in this condition – what if he had blacked out? Kurt looked up at the hatch opening. 'I need the bathroom, though.'

'Sure, sure, let me help you up.' Blaine moved Kurt's arm around his neck and secured his own around Kurt's slim waist. Kurt was always easily to carry, but now Blaine barely had to try at all. Kurt's feet didn't even touch the ground as Blaine shifted him over to the ladder then up to the cabin floor. The bathroom was small and windowless, containing a humble toilet, sink and a shower area at the end. Kurt pushed Blaine off him gently and told him he wanted to be left alone. Blaine surprisingly agreed, closing the door behind him as he left. Kurt then saw the bathroom lock had been ripped off. Clearly Blaine had remembered Kurt's past attempts to lock himself away from him and had taken precautionary measures to not let that happen again. Kurt tried to be quick, not wanting Blaine to become impatient and barge in, but his body wouldn't allow it. He showered himself as best as he could and tried not to panic over how pink the water ran after washing over his wounds. When he was done he stumbled forward only to realise there were no towels. He began to tremble. Blaine must have heard the shower turn off as he then softly tapped on the door. 'Baby? Are you finished? I have some warm towels out here for you.' Kurt almost choked and immediately believed Blaine did this deliberately. His faint hope that perhaps Blaine was going to be fair with him was erased harshly. He opened the door just a crack and nervously looked out. Blaine smiled warmly, holding out a large pearl-white cotton spread. Kurt tried to take it from him as he hid his naked body behind the doorframe but Blaine shook his head. 'You know I can dry you better. Come on out.'

'B-but-' Kurt gasped as Blaine slowly but firmly pulled him out from the bathroom. Kurt childishly tried to hide himself even though he knew was ridiculous. First, Blaine had seen it all before. Second, even if he hadn't, if Blaine wanted to see him like that he would; Kurt couldn't exactly stop him.

Blaine smiled comfortingly as if sensing Kurt's fear, and he immediately wrapped the towel around him. 'It's warmer down in the room below, why don't we dry you off down there?' Without waiting for an answer, Blaine picked Kurt up bridal style and carefully carried him back down the ladder and into Kurt's very own candlelit prison. Blaine left him the dignity of keeping Kurt's personal area covered as he dried him, but Kurt still felt violated and sick as he was touched all over by Blaine's brazen hands. He let out a whimper as Blaine pressed his fingers down his lower back and onto his rear. Blaine heard. 'Are you okay?' He asked, 'Do you want me to stop?' His tone was like the one Kurt recalled his mother using to comfort him when he had cried after a nightmare. Sniffing, Kurt nodded and was shocked to feel Blaine's grasp leave him. He wrapped himself up securely in his towel before allowing himself to be sat back in the corner he claimed earlier. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him as they sat in silence. His stare unnerved him, and he was almost tempted to ask for another glass of water if it meant ending the tense atmosphere even just for a minute. Before he could, though, Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hands in his and began to stroke his palms.

'I have these visions of us sometimes,' He started. Kurt stole a glance at him but then quickly averted his gaze. 'You and I lying in bed. A huge bed, with bedposts reaching the ceiling. It's early morning but we've nowhere to be so we just lie there in each other's arms telling little stories or jokes between kisses.' Blaine chuckled to himself, as if imagining it. 'Then we're interrupted. Sometimes it's by our dog, normally one of those big brown Labrador types, and other times it's by kids. Our kids. They come running in, wearing their cute little pyjamas and they leap up and start jumping on the bed. We tell them to stop but we don't really mean it. We just cuddle in close again and let the morning roll on.' Kurt listens. The scenario Blaine just described...he could see it. Almost. He finally chose to look up at Blaine, who was watching him closely with a small watery smile playing on his lips. 'I know it seems impossible right now but I still believe that could happen. You know why I know?' Blaine reached over and tucked some of Kurt's damp hair behind his ear. 'Because I know you still want it just as much as I do. When I first came back I knew. When we met at the library cafe, and I walked you out to your car; I knew. The way you didn't want me to let you go; the way you held onto my hand and let me kiss you like that...I could see it in your eyes.' Blaine's eyes glistened. 'I knew you still loved me. You still wanted to be with me. Okay, okay, so maybe I went about this the wrong way. I'm sorry. But after I knew you still felt the same way I just had to have you. I couldn't wait for society to tell me it was alright. Remember how amazing it was being together after so long?'

Kurt wasn't sure what to say, so he just nodded and stuttered out an 'uh-huh'. Blaine was right. The beautiful raven-haired bastard was absolutely right. God, Kurt knew even back in that hospital bed that he still loved Blaine. No amount of self reasoning could have ever changed his mind, and his feelings only intensified when Blaine turned up in Lima just over a month ago. 'I was so scared...' Kurt whispered at the memory, 'but I didn't want to be apart from you anymore.'

Blaine's face lit up at Kurt's admittance. 'I know, baby, I felt the same. That's why I had to have you alone. This whole thing,' He waved his hand gesturing at nothing in particular but probably referring to the last couple of weeks, 'was just so I could be with you. I meant what I said about giving you the perfect life, and I promise to make you happy and always be by your side. It's where I'm supposed to be, baby. We were meant to find each other. I-I know I scared you. I've done some things I'm not proud of.' Blaine's eyes rose to the gash on Kurt's forehead. 'And sometimes when I think you're defying me I stupidly act out, thinking somehow I can make you see sense through force. But everything I do I do because I love you. Eventually you'll see that we'll be stronger than ever, and I did what was necessary at the time. You believe me, right? And you love me, Kurt, so you have to help me figure this whole thing out, okay?'

Kurt was quiet for many long moments. His gaze was thoughtful, and Blaine felt himself grow excited as it seemed Kurt was finally getting it. 'You're right...' Kurt began slowly. 'You're completely right. No one would have allowed us to see each other if they knew. We were in love, and no one was going to understand that. That's why...' Kurt looked up at Blaine, 'that's why you took me away. We wouldn't have been able to be together otherwise.' Blaine nodded along with his words, positively glowing. 'You're right. I loved you. I didn't want to admit it to anyone after what you did to me last year. I was ashamed because every day my wounds were healing but the pains of being without you were getting stronger. I felt-I felt like I was nothing without you. When you came back, I thought everything would be perfect. But you knew we couldn't be together in Lima...'

'So I took you away.' Blaine finished. He knew they were going round in circles, but finally gaining Kurt's complete understanding was a worthwhile reward. It seems all it really took was to make up some rosy-perfect dream picture of them together, with a dog or a kid, and Kurt was like putty in his hands. 'See? Don't you see why all this is now necessary?'

'I guess I do,' Kurt swallowed. 'But, you were wrong about one thing.'

Blaine's smile faltered. 'Hmm? What about?'

Kurt looked straight at him. 'I loved you, Blaine. I loved you so much; I probably would have run away with you willingly. But I don't feel that way anymore.'

His words seemed to knock Blaine's confidence like a fist in the stomach. He blinked unsteadily at his beauty – his love – his Kurt...and he shook his head as if trying to shoo those pesky thoughts away. 'N-no, you don't understand, Kurt, you-you do still feel that way. I promise-'

'No, Blaine,' Kurt's tone was firm and cut Blaine's promise before it had properly began. 'I understand perfectly. Until now I've been so confused. I'm scared, I'm flattered, I'm happy, then I'm right back to being scared. I used to see you and me in the life you just described but now you're not there. You hurt me. You make me do things I don't want to do. You-you use me, you've wrecked me... How can I trust you now? You'll never be the boy I fell in love w-'

'No!' Blaine shouted so loud Kurt jumped back in fear. Blaine immediately forced a smile back onto his lips as he shuffled closer to Kurt. 'Kurt, baby...I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. I screw up. But it's only because I can't control myself around you. You're so beautiful to me-' His hand ran up Kurt's towelled thigh and the smaller boy tensed and tried to pull back. Blaine wouldn't allow it and with a sharp tug he yanked the towel clean off him. Kurt cried out and attempted to crawl away but he was backed into the corner. Blaine could feel himself panicking at losing Kurt's belief in him but he knew if he could just make Kurt feel him again – if he could just touch him the way only a lover can – then Kurt would realise his words were ridiculous. 'Kurt please-!' He pulled at his hips and tried to pull the squirming boy into his lap.

'Blaine – _Stop_!'

Blaine wouldn't. 'You love me...' He insisted, growling into Kurt's ear. With one hand he held Kurt's wrists, pinning them up, and with the other he pried apart his writhing legs to cup his crotch. Kurt arched, but not in the way he normally did. He was fighting. 'Kurt, just let me-' His hand began to massage and squeeze against Kurt's manhood. Blaine knew he was good at this. He once had Kurt come within five seconds with his talented fingers. He had him crying out in ecstasy for him. But now Kurt's cries were becoming true sobs. This wasn't right. Kurt was supposed to enjoy this. He was supposed to understand that Blaine wanted to make him feel good and he was the only one who would ever truly know him. 'Baby, you have to realise that you're wrong,' Blaine could hear his voice breaking, and he hated himself for it. He had to remain in control. 'Just let me show you – you'll see. You love m-'

'I don't!' Kurt screamed so loudly that he stunned both himself and the boy who had been violating him. Fortunately, he was the first to get over the shock and he forced himself off of him and tumbled to the ground at the other side of the room. He panted, hauling his naked frame up against the opposite wall. Blaine continued to stare at him with a look so distressed and stung Kurt almost wanted to cry for him alone. But he was already crying for himself. He could still feel Blaine on him; his invisible hands still groping him and forcing him to feel things he did not want to feel. His body shook as he shouted out 'I don't love you, Blaine! I stopped loving you the second I realised what you really were! Stop pretending, because I'm not falling for it anymore-'

'Baby, I-'

'I'm _not_ your baby. I'm not yours. I'm not your anything.' Kurt wiped his eyes but tears just kept coming. 'I-I don't love you anymore.'

Once more, the whole cabin fell into silence. Kurt could do nothing but watch his ex-love's face as he seemed to crumble at his words. It almost shocked Kurt to discover that he might just see Blaine break down. He looked broken, crushed and positively destroyed. It was then, when had Kurt fooled himself into thinking he might have finally got through to him, that everything flared up. Blaine stood, his head shaking furiously. He then lunged at Kurt, yanking him up off the floor and against the wall. 'You're lying!' Kurt whimpered, and tried pleading for Blaine to let him go but Blaine only heard unintelligible noises. 'You lying fucker! You-you have to love me! I'm the only one!' Blaine began shaking him. 'You little-little shit, I'm the only one for you! Why can't you fucking see that?' Overcome with anger and distress, Blaine shoved the boy roughly causing Kurt to hit his head and the previously clean gash above his brow opened again. Blaine looked around wanting to destroy something that wasn't Kurt but found nothing. Fortunately for the now bleeding and shivering teen, Blaine remembered the cabin above. He hoisted himself up the ladder and out of sight. Seconds later Kurt could hear the furious boy stomping on things, breaking windows and furniture until Kurt doubted anything else was left to demolish and all that was left was silence.

Up in the cabin, Blaine paced back and forth until his head got dizzy. He finally kneeled into a ball and grasped his hair with both hands. He gripped tightly and let out an almighty yell which left the boy below cowering back in his corner.

Kurt knew the worst was yet to come.

* * *

><p>'Just these two and I swear we'll turn in for the night.' Finn insisted as he sped up the woodland hillside towards what seemed like nothing but what the map promised to be a clearing he could park in.<p>

Santana rubbed her eyes tiredly. 'You said that about the last one, Finn.' She moaned. She looked out of her car window at the inky blue sky. 'And where exactly do you propose we 'turn in'? We're miles away from town, and I am not sleeping in one of these cabins. They're more disgusting than Sue Sylvester's jock strap box.'

Both she and Finn pulled a face at the thought, and Dillon guessed it was a McKinley thing. 'They are pretty gross,' He agreed. 'but we've always got the car.'

'I really don't want to sleep in this thing, especially with you two. You guys smell of testosterone and I think I might gag...' As if to demonstrate her point, Santana rolled down her window. 'I'm serious, Finn, if we turn back now we can maybe find a motel or something.'

Finn shook his head, determined. 'No, not yet. Look, the map says cabins nine and fourteen are up this way. If we rule them out then we've checked over half of the cabins and tomorrow we'll have less ground to cover.' Santana went to argue but Dillon pinched her before she could. Hearing no dispute, Finn felt more assured. The clearing appeared up ahead and he slowed down to a stop. The three teens got out the car and Finn opened up the map. 'Okay, fourteen is the closest going east. Nine is west, but is further up the hill.'

'You're going to suggest that we split up, aren't you?' Dillon said dryly.

Finn flushed. 'I think it's better that way. You guys go to this one,' He pointed at the map, 'and if it's clear head back here. I'll go to the other one,' He flexed his arms, as if proving he would be best suited for the more difficult walk. Sighing, the other two agree and began heading down the pathway leading towards the cabin they were assigned.

'See you in twenty minutes?' Dillon called back.

'Sure.' Finn responded, but barely glanced over his shoulder as he strode off.

Dillon frowned, dejected. Santana noticed as she walked. 'He just wants to be alone.' She muttered. 'Don't take it personally. He's probably just trying hard to ignore the fact that we might not find Kurt out here.'

Dillon turned to her, almost stumbling over a fallen tree stump as he did so. 'He seemed pretty confident back in the car.'

'He's a meathead, he probably believed it until he got out. We've already been to the most likeliest of cabins and none of them have been touched in years.'

'All we need is one to be different...' Dillon muttered, earning him a thoughtful look from the girl walking beside him. They continued in silence, only occasionally directing each other over hidden obstacles and plants. After walking for a few minutes, Dillon noted they must be getting close and they both started looking around. The sun was almost down and it was getting harder to see much further than a hundred yards. When they both began to feel like turning back, however, a noise made them both jump. It was a bang – no – a crash. They looked at each other in fright before running in the direction of the noise. Santana let out a squeal as she accidently stepped into a mud puddle and had to trudge out as Dillon, distracted by her sudden disappearance, went crashing into a tree branch. He tumbled down into a thick pile of leaves. Together, they hobbled along trying to take better care of themselves but their perseverance paid off as a cabin soon loomed into sight. They gasped and took off once more. There were loud cries coming from inside the building, pained sounds and scuffling on floorboards. Santana only hoped that if this was the cabin they had been looking for that they had got there in time to save-

Dillon lunged himself against the door, his shoulder breaking through the wood like it was paper. He became all too aware that he had interrupted something when he felt several different things running through his legs in a panic. Santana screamed as she watched. Foxes. They ran right by her and into the woods. She hesitantly stepped up to join Dillon inside. The scene in front of them was one of mayhem. The place reeked of death, with numerous animal carcasses scattered along the floor. Along the back wall lay a wardrobe on its side and suddenly the mystery of the loud crash was no more. Beside the wardrobe, with it's tail caught beneath it, was another fox. It cried out in fear as it tried desperately to run but it couldn't. Dillon immediately came forward and lifted the furniture up high enough for the fox to be free. It scarpered outside, hopefully finding it's family.

'Brilliant,' panted Santana. 'We get ourselves into this state all because of a few dumb animals. I sort of feel bad we intruded on their home.'

Catching sarcasm in his comrade's voice, Dillon groaned. 'There's no one here. Let's go find Finn and get out of these woods for the night. I need to wash down by the lake...'

Nodding, Santana led the way out and together they made their way towards cabin nine where Finn was heading.

* * *

><p>A.N. I was going to have this part longer but I'm forced to stop there at the moment since I have to sleep (damn you part-time job!). Please leave a review! I'll try to have the next part up over the next day or so :) -Cloud<p> 


	17. Too Late

A.N. SECOND LAST CHAPTER! Sort of wish this story could go on forever and ever. I love writing it so much. Sorry for yet another hiatus, but I had uni exams and now I am FREE and about to graduate! Hurray! Hopefully this means more time dedicated to reading and writing fanfiction. Thank you so much for all your feedback and for taking the time to read this story in the first place. I'm so glad (or worried?) that this fic has brought out some more dark!Blaine fans because there really aren't as many of us as there should be! XD

Thank you all for your awesome reviews, they made revising for exams so much easier knowing not everything I write is useless. I only have one reply to make, and it's more of an apology since I got a lovely comment in Spanish but since I'm Scottish and only speak English and French so I had to use online translators to understand:

Candy_Criss: Hola! Perdone, no hablo espanol pero muchas gracias! Y Dillon no es gay pero el ama a Kurt. Adios!

Please read and review – I know this chapter isn't as long as previous ones but it's action-packed so hopefully you'll like it enough to stick around for the past part.

* * *

><p><span>Too Late<span>

Huddled in his corner, Kurt listened. Blaine's destruction of the upstairs cabin room ended about five minutes ago, but the heavy breathing and occasional unintelligible mumblings which followed seemed almost to be as loud as the wreckage beforehand. He could tell Blaine was stumbling. His uneven footwork echoed across the floorboards and their route changed randomly. Kurt knew Blaine was losing himself.

Had I only known, Kurt thought to himself, had I only known this was possible back in Lima this never would have happened. I would have not fallen into his trap. Was it right to call it a trap? Blaine seemed to be just as shaken by the turn of events as he was – this definitely wasn't how he had planned to 'trap' him. How must he be feeling knowing he had held the love of Kurt in his grasp with no effort at all, but yet after trying to establish more he lost it all? Kurt shook himself mentally. He didn't want to care. He didn't want to consider the other boy's feelings at all. That was a problem Kurt knew he had; caring about things he shouldn't.

The stumbling sounds moved closer to the hatch and Kurt immediately hugged himself tighter. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head towards the wall as Blaine dropped himself down into his little underground prison. He took deep breaths. Blaine stepped closer. Kurt could feel crawling up against him, his hands weakly clawing at Kurt's chin in an attempt to pull his face towards him.

'Kurt…' Kurt held his head still, not wanting to register him at all, using the childish logic that if he pretended he wasn't there then Blaine would cease to exist. Turns out it didn't work. 'Baby, why won't you look at me? Kurt…Please, just look at me. I'm sorry, okay?'

Kurt swallowed hard as a drop of blood curved around his right brow. He didn't dare move to wipe it away. He remain fixed as long as he could but eventually Blaine's tugs won out and he was forced to turn his head to face him. He opened his eyes if only to get a glance of Blaine's expression but he then brought his gaze downwards to the ground. He couldn't look into those eyes anymore. Blaine seemed to be searching his face for clues, all the while looking torn and lost. Kurt also noted that like himself, Blaine's eyes were bloodshot from excessive crying. It shocked Kurt to know that at one point such a scene would have had his heart break into two – but those times were long gone. He knew better than to believe those red pained eyes were a sign of vulnerability and remorse. As if proving the point, Blaine's grasp on Kurt's chin hardened.

'Kurt - _Fuck! _-Look at me!'

Kurt whimpered before he could stop himself. How many times in the last couple of days alone had he prayed for Blaine to not become angry? Why was it these prayers were never answered? The raven haired beauty's tone was sharp and harsh, brimming with impatience and rising rage. Instinctively, Kurt brought up his arms to his head and his legs to his chest and attempted to fall away from Blaine and into a ball shape, but he did not get far. Growling, Blaine dragged his fingers through Kurt's still-damp hair and tightened his grip. Without warning he crashed the smaller boy's head against the wall and pressed himself up to him as if almost daring him to defy him further. Kurt was not up for taking the risk, though, and made himself open his eyes. Due to the broad thumping of fear he felt, Kurt struggled to meet Blaine's gaze but once he found it he could not look away.

When Kurt first met Blaine he was struck by his eyes. Those safe, warm brown eyes that seemed to butter him up with a little twinkle or wink- that is what Kurt remembered about their meeting. When Blaine first told him he loved him, it was those eyes which promised Kurt that his feelings were true and real. When they made love for the first time it was those eyes which assured Kurt that no matter how scary it was, Blaine would be gentle and passionate. They were beautiful, yes, but there was something else there that Kurt was never quite able to describe even to himself. It was a feeling he got deep in his stomach which resonated from his fingertips to his toes. Now, though, Kurt felt bare and small under the glare of those eyes like Blaine could strip his very soul and tear it apart.

Blaine was still breathing deeply and unsteadily but his gaze was unmoving as he demanded 'Tell me you didn't mean it.'

Those words meant nothing to Kurt, who had at some point forgot to breathe himself. He knew he had to remember. Blaine would get even more furious if he didn't. That knowledge caused his body to tremble in distress and terror, and it only intensified when the grip Blaine had of his hair tightened to the point of deep pain. Kurt let out a cry but Blaine ignored it.

'Tell me!'

'I-I can't-!' Please, believe me! I don't know what… please!

'Tell me you love me!'

'I-' Kurt managed to stop himself as the demand echoed in his head. He blinked hard, trying to see Blaine through his thick tears.

Blaine's eyes were filling up just as much now, and his lips quivered before he yelled again. 'Tell me you were lying before, and tell me you love me!'

Kurt could only stare at him. His instinct to not get hurt again was strong, so the words were on the tip of the tongue. All he had to do was say it. Tell Blaine what he wanted to hear, then it would be over. Kurt wanted so desperately to not be hurt anymore and he felt practically paralyzed in fear at the thought of sending Blaine over the edge. He knew all he had to do was lie. Just for now. But he couldn't. The whole show had gone on too long and Kurt could not bring himself to say those words. Unfortunately, he had used his time to come to that decision but not come up with anything else to say in place of it. Blaine grew impatient, and with a furious yell he slammed Kurt against the wall again.

Kurt's head make an audible crack, and he could feel another wound opening.

_No, no please, not this again, please-!_

Blaine's free hand grasped Kurt's front desperately as he sobbed in both anger and pain. 'Why won't you _fucking _love me?' He threw him back again with twice as much power. 'I took you out here so we could be together, why won't you see that, you piece of shit?'

Kurt felt everything around him fading rapidly. At first he could not focus on Blaine's face. Then, he could only make out the vague outline of the other boy's body. Then it all disappeared. Blaine's shouting sounded like it was quickly disintegrating, as if someone was turning the volume button of Kurt's hearing. By the time the yelling was quiet and dull, Kurt could barely feel anything. Knowing he was in pain somehow, he knew this was it. He spent the last few moments begging someone to come and save him, wondering how Blaine could do this again.

_I'm going to die._ Kurt realised. _Is this what it feels like?_

Everything was gone. His body had crumpled to the floor, but that was it. There was nothing else there. Kurt was gone.

* * *

><p>Finn felt like he had died. He huffed and puffed comically as he practically pulled himself up the seemingly easy-peasy incline of the hillside. He had only been walking fifteen minutes or so, and had taken a small break after a previously 'perilous' climb, but his whole body was exhausted. He blamed his lack energy and ability on the fact he had been cooped up in a car for the better part of the last twenty four hours but he suspected it was really a result in his fooling himself that he was fitter than he really was. He blushed to think that he had sent Santana and Dillon along the easy route because he considered himself the more capable one. Chances were Santana, with her cheerleading body, could have arrived at the cabin by now had she gone this way. Maybe Dillon could have too? He was small, but that probably meant he had less excess fat to carry up these bastard-woodlands. Finn wiped his sweaty brow. It didn't matter now anyway. The sun was setting and he had to be near the cabin by now. He tried to hurry himself up, knowing that if the other's decided to come find him after checking out their cabin there was a very good chance they weren't far behind him. He knew he'd never live that down. He could almost hear Santana's fat jokes and see Dillon's judging eyes. Finn made himself power through.<p>

At last, his feet found flat land. After a quick scan of the area, Finn inwardly rejoiced that there were no more upward climbs. The cabin was somewhere up ahead through the mass of towering trees. He decided to give himself another rest, and lay back on the grass so he could stare up at the inky blue sky. He decided to wait until his heart stopped pounding, all the while resolving to do more stamina-focused exercise when he got back to Lima. However, as the sound of his pumping heart quietened, the sound of screaming replaced it.

Finn jerked himself upright and turned himself on the grass to stare wide-eyed into the forest. Screaming. Angry shouting. Fearful crying. Crashing. Finn felt sick to his stomach. With some type of previously unfounded energy, he pushed himself up. Normally his clumsy feet would have made him trip over himself but somehow they defied the norm. Before Finn's mind had even registered what was going on he was running faster than he had ever done so before. His eyes, though searching, were blind to everything as the screaming grew louder with each step. Using only his ears, Finn tore through branch after rock until it came into view. Cabin nine.

Further down the hill from the cabin sat a car – one Finn didn't recognise – but he barely paid it any attention. His only thought was to get to those voices. His feet thundered up the few steps leading to the door but no one around was in any position to hear it.

'-why won't you see that, you piece of shit?'

Blaine. That was Blaine's voice. He was angry. Practically shaking, Finn threw himself at the door. It was unlocked, and he tumbled to the floor. He looked around wildly. He saw no one, but he could still hear shouting and sickening thumps which Finn didn't understand but knew they were bad. He stood up and that is when he noticed the hole in the floor. A hatch. Without thinking, he ran to it. His eyes looked down into the dimly lit underground and fell on the two people he had been searching for weeks to find. Blaine had his hands all over Kurt, his fingers gripped onto him so tight his knuckles were white, as he cracked Kurt's bleeding head against the stone wall. Finn opened his mouth to scream or vomit – but nothing happened. He shook uncontrollably. It was not until Kurt's body fell to the ground and remained unmoving that he finally was able to lunge.

Blaine had not heard him coming. The first he knew of Finn's presence was when he was tackled to the ground also. Somehow Blaine had managed to turn himself around but he did so only in time for Finn to hammer his fist into him. His eyes were wide in shock and for many moments all he could do was stare up at his love's step brother, who looked ready to murder.

Finn knew he was shouting. He could feel his throat was on fire from the bellowing and the bawling, but he couldn't make out any of the words. His eyes refused to look over at the body of the boy across the little room from him. He saw the way Kurt dropped. Like a rag doll. Lifeless. His blood was spilling out so much that it began to soak up around Blaine. Finn wasn't sure why, but he refused to allow Blaine to be stained in the blood. He didn't want anything of Kurt's touching him. As he tried to jerk the Warbler away, Blaine used his window of opportunity to wedge his leg between their bodies and he kicked Finn off him. Within seconds, Blaine hoisted himself up the ladder to the cabin. He did not get far. Finn was larger, stronger and more determined. By the time Blaine had pulled open the cabin door, Finn had hurtled himself into him once more. Together they tumbled down the wooden steps until they came to a crash not far from the parked car.

'Finn! Please-!' Blaine cried. Finn felt the smaller boy's hands grab at his shoulders as Finn straddled him– the same hands which took away the life of his brother. Relentlessly, Finn's fists pummelled into Blaine's face and then his stomach. He wanted Blaine dead. Everything the boy had ever done to Kurt and their family flashed in front of Finn's eyes and all he could see was red. He was still screaming, he knew it, but his whole energy and focus was on each and every blow he delivered to Blaine's decreasingly consciously body_._

_I'll kill him! I swear to God, I will kill him!_

Suddenly, though, Blaine fell out his grasp. Finn watched as the boy lay unconscious on the ground and he suddenly became aware that Dillon was holding him back.

'Finn, stop!' Dillon pushed him back with surprising strength as Finn dove towards Blaine again. 'Stop!'

Finn wanted to tell him he couldn't. he didn't want to stop hurting Blaine because…because then he would have to think about his brother. The boy laying beneath the floorboards inside one of the most remote cabins in the country.

Dillon pulled back as Finn broke down into tears. The tall boy's shouldered heaved, and then he let out a heart-wrenching howl of anguish and grief. Dillon didn't know what to do. When he and Santana had heard the commotion further down the hill neither of them knew what to expect. When they saw Finn and Blaine falling from the cabin door, they both dashed towards them with Dillon getting their first to stop Finn from committing murder. He knew something was not right. The slight relieve that they had clearly found what they had been looking for and the thought that perhaps everything was going to be okay… all of that was gone after seeing Finn writhing on the muddy ground in torment. Santana joined him and hunched over the sobbing boy.

'Finn,' She said firmly, 'Finn, listen to me. Where is Kurt? Is he here?'

Finn grabbed onto her legs , his face dropping onto her shoes. 'T-too late.' He heaved his words out painfully. 'W-we…we were too late…' His hand blindly waved back towards the cabin.

Santana and Dillon fell into silence. They stared at each other. Then, almost simultaneously, they understood. Santana started to slowly shake her head and she looked fearfully up to the cabin. 'No…' Her voice shook, 'no, no way, h-he can't be-he can't!'

Dillon pushed her down to Finn. 'I'll go. Stay here with them.'

Santana watched as he disappeared up the steps in search of the boy they had been missing. She held both Finn and her breath as she waited for Dillon to shout something. Anything. She wanted him to tell her what's wrong, but that Kurt was okay. Kurt had to be okay.

Silence. Santana felt like her worst fears had come true. Blaine had killed him. 'No…' She whined, 'No, no, no, no…' She couldn't cope with it. She did the only thing that made sense. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialled 911. Fighting through lashes of salty tears and rough hiccups and crying, she tried to focus on the voice talking to her. 'I-I need police. P-police. Cabin 9, in the Alba district. Al-ba.' She felt like pulling out her hair as the operator made her repeat things. 'Alba, dammit! Cabin 9 – I will not calm down! All I need are the police!'

'And an ambulance!'

Santana lifted her eyes to the cabin once more, where Dillon was stepping out. He was covered in an alarmingly large amount of blood and Santana let out a mournful gasp. But Dillon looked determined. 'We'll also need an ambulance. And fast.' 

* * *

><p>A.N. Thank you so much for reading, let me know what you think! –Cloud :D<p> 


	18. Take My Hand

A.N. I am sad to announce this is the last chapter. It's so silly, it's only a fanfic but I've been getting so much support for it that it's sort of gutting for me to end the story here. I've been putting it off, to be honest… Okay so for this last part I was heavily influenced by of Fable 2, since I imagine the atmosphere of my perfect 'dream world' to be similar to the setting of the game. I also have my friend Jen to thank since I had no idea what to write and she helped me brainstorm until I had something I was okay with.

If you do like this chapter (and I really hope you do!), please go check out my new story 'A Little Unwell'. Also, if you have any requests for Klaine stories you want to see then send me a message. As always please enjoy and review – even just to tell me you hated it! 

* * *

><p>Take My Hand <p>

_The sunlight was so glaring, Kurt held up his arm to try and block some of it out. It was so strange…it was so bright yet his eyes didn't hurt at all. He tried looking around him but everything was coming into view so slowly._

_'Hey, Kurt!'_

_Someone was calling his name. His surroundings became visible almost instantly. He was standing in a small field – no, a garden – with a warm summer breeze catching through his fingertips as if gently urging him forward. There was a cottage behind him letting out a steady stream of smoke into the otherwise spotless blue sky. To his left he could see a large oak tree with a swing dangling from a branch on which Rachel perched. Finn was pushing her, both of them laughing so happily. Kurt wasn't sure why but they seemed to be moving in slow motion. Maybe it's just me, Kurt thought. He smiled at them and let the soft wind guide him out of the garden and onto a dirt path. It was obvious he was out in the deep countryside as there didn't seem to be any other houses around, only trees and fields. A warm evening glow resonated from everything so much so Kurt couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly safe and relaxed. As he passed another vast pasture he saw his dad and his mother in law lying in a bed of sunflowers. They were talking about something which made them smile and they gave Kurt a wave to which he returned._

_The pathway he had been following was coming up to a crossroads but he hadn't noticed until he heard the faint trickle of a stream. Up ahead one path winded to follow a small river adjacent to the fields, the other led straight onto a little stone bridge which would carry Kurt over the water and onto land he could not see for some reason. He was deeply curious as to what was over there but his curiosity was short-lived when he saw a figure leaning on one side of the bridge._

_'Blaine?' Kurt called, finding his voice sounded so floaty and faraway. He stepped up to where his path ended but did not understand why his feet would not take him futher._

_The figure on the bridge turned and slowly walked towards him. After a few seconds Blaine's grinning face came into view. 'Baby, there you are. I was wondering how long it would take you to get here.' He looked perfect; too perfect to be human. His beauty was so striking and his gaze was so loving that Kurt felt a shiver – but also a chill._

_'Where are we?' Kurt asked. He felt stupid as if he should have known himself but as he took another sweeping look around he knew that wherever this was he had never been here before. Yet it seemed a little familiar._

_Fortunately, Blaine didn't seem to mind Kurt's ignorance. 'This is your place, Kurt.' He said simply. 'This is where everything is right. Isn't it beautiful? You did a good job when you thought this up.'_

_Kurt gasped. 'I-I created this?' He wasn't sure what was going on but Blaine's words vibrated through him and somehow part of it made sense. This must be his heaven._

_'Not heaven, baby,' Blaine corrected, as if hearing Kurt's thoughts. 'Just your…place. In here.' He tapped the side of his head. 'This is where you choose.'_

_'Choose?' Kurt repeated vaguely. He was still looking around him but turned back to the boy on the bridge when he felt there was something else in his love's voice._

_Blaine nodded. His loving gaze had become more serious. Kurt now began to wonder why it was that he seemed unable to step onto the bridge and Blaine seemed to be unable to step off. 'You have to choose what you feel.' He then outstretched his hand for Kurt's. 'You either stay here, or you come with me.'_

_Kurt looked up at him, then down at his offering hand, then to the other side of the bridge where everything was hidden in a white mist. He then understood. Blaine would take him over there, if that's what he wanted. He didn't know what was there, nor did he know what was to become of him if he chose to accept or reject Blaine's hand. 'I-I have to choose now?'_

_Blaine nodded. 'You decided on something. You know you did. Now it's time to show you mean it. Take my hand, Kurt.' Kurt felt himself grow colder. He looked around him. Finn and Rachel had stopped playing on the swing and now were under the tree watching him, expressionless. In the field of sunflowers, Burt and Carole stood watching him too. They were waiting for him to choose. 'Kurt. It's time.'_

_Feeling his throat catch, Kurt tried not to cry as he looked back at the beautiful boy on the bridge. He knew what he had to do. He had to show he was stronger and ready to fight back. He looked at Blaine's hand sadly. 'There was a time I would have grabbed your hand and never looked back._

_Blaine nodded. 'I know.'_

_'But now…I don't feel it anymore – those feelings…' Kurt's eyes met Blaine's. 'I don't love you anymore.' He wasn't even surprised when Blaine's face broke out into a weak smile. 'And I don't want to live the way I had.' He took a step backwards away from the bridge and Blaine's offering hand. 'I can't go with you. You know that.'_

_Blaine nodded again. His hand dropped to his side. 'I do. And now, so do you. Now all that's left for you to do…is wake up.'_

_'Wake up?' Kurt asked, confused. The sunlight was getting bright again and Blaine was becoming less and less visible. The last he saw of him was the smile on his face._

_'Wake up, Kurt.'_

'Wake up, Kurt…please…'

The first thing Kurt felt after hearing those words was pain. Immense physical pain. His whole body throbbed in agony and it was so severe even trying to remain still caused him to wince. He wondered what was going on. Even though his eyes were closed he could still make out the too-bright light above his head. He groaned heavily and risked the pain to turn his head away.

'Kurt? Oh-Oh my god – NURSE!'

Kurt could have sworn that was his dad's voice. The knowledge his dad was there made his eyes flutter open. The room he was in spun dangerously and he was glad he seemed to be in a bed otherwise he would have fallen into a wall or something. He tried to move his hand but found it trapped within another set of hands much larger than his. It was his dad's.

'Dad?'

Burt's face was red and blotchy but full of weeping happiness. 'Kurt, son, yeah it's me. It's me and I'm here, okay?'

Kurt winced as he tried to sit up. He couldn't. 'Where…?'

'You're in the hospital, Kurt. Not the one in Lima but you'll be moved there real soon.' Burt wiped his tears away clumsily. 'It's all ok now. Everything's going to be fine.'

Kurt stared at him and then smiled. He knew he was right. 

* * *

><p>Santana made sure no one was looking before she wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. She was so nervous only she didn't know why. No, of course she knew why. Kurt was awake now and she, Dillon and Finn were only minutes away from being allowed to see him. Further down the waiting hall, Finn was looking equally as nervous but his eyes were so determined that she couldn't help but feel some affection for him. She'd never tell him, of course, as he still technically was the flabby ex-quarterback who was the subject of her many rants of ridicule. Dillon was the only one who looked calm and composed sitting a few chairs down from Santana holding a three-hour old cup of stone cold coffee. That, she understood. None of them had had much of an appetite since they heard the news that Kurt woke up. He had been out of it for almost two weeks and Santana had shamefully given up some hope for him.<p>

'You can go in now. He's ready for you.' A nurse announced, bringing Santana out of her guilty thoughts. 'Keep it light and short. He's still very weak.'

As they entered the room, Santana almost gasped. She had sat with Kurt for hours when he was unconscious but the sight of seeing him sitting up and looking around at them made her want to burst into tears. God, sometimes she was such a girl…

Fortunately, Finn broke the ice. 'Hey buddy.' He said in a soft, unthreatening voice. 'The nurse says we've to keep it short since you're still weak and all. I just think you're being a lazy asshole. You've been snoozing too much lately.'

Kurt chuckled at the lame attempt at a joke. 'I'd say 'takes one to know one', Finn, but it would take you too long to figure out what I was insinuating.' Finn laughed and gave Kurt a delicate hug so as to not hurt him. 'So…how does one normally go around thanking his saviors?'

The question was light-hearted but the heaviness of the situation he was referring to was great. Dillon shrugged. 'I guess you could spare a few dollars so we can go buy a burger or something…'

'What he means is,' Santana interrupted, placing her hand over Dillon's mouth. Both Kurt and Finn laughed. 'you can thank us by getting better.'

'Sure, that's what he meant.' Kurt rolled his eyes comically.

They sat for well over an hour, despite the head nurses futile attempts to make the visitors leave. They talked about the fact Kurt was making great progress and would be fit for transferring to a hospital back in Lima in no time. They then talked about all the people who wished Kurt a speedy recovery. They then spoke about the promise Burt made to take the family on that trip to Hawaii at last once Kurt was able. Not once, though, was Blaine mentioned. They all knew where he was. A couple of them believed the prison cell he was no doubt curled up in was too good for him. Of course, this time round there was no chance of release anytime soon, no matter how many strings the Anderson family tried to pull. All across the nation, newsstands branded Blaine's actions as atrocious and insanely twisted – there was no way to sneak him out of a guilty verdict. Kurt would have to testify, they knew, but Kurt appreciated the fact no one was making him talk about it just yet. The focus at that moment was for Kurt to heal well and to know everyone who loved him was there at his side.

After a tiring but heart-warming hour, though, the nurse finally insisted Kurt be left to recuperate from 'all the excitement' his visitors gave him. Finn leaned in and held his brother for many long moments before murmuring his goodbye. Kurt didn't know exactly what went on after Finn found them but he could tell whatever happened it effected Finn greatly. He wondered if maybe it was Finn who took Blaine down, but didn't dare ask. Dillon gave him a silly wink and messed up his hair as a goodbye before promising to bring him some 'decent reading material' when he was next allowed in.

As Kurt smiled at the two boys leaving his room, Santana silently stepped up to his side. He turned his face to gaze at her. 'I promise I'll look more presentable next time,' he said humorously.

Santana smiled, taking his hand. 'You better. But, Kurt, there's something I wanted to ask you.' She took a deep breath and sat on the bedside. Truthfully, Kurt's attitude had thrown her. She remembered the way he had been closed off and jumpy after the attack last year but now he just seemed…fine. He had been beaten worse than anyone had feared and the doctors hadn't been sure if he would last the day when he had been rushed into the emergency room. But yet, here he was, propped up on a stupid amount of hospital pillows wearing a tranquil and peaceful smile as if he hadn't a problem in the world. It just didn't sit right. 'Kurt, are you okay?'

Kurt nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly. 'I'm fine. I know it's hard to believe but…since I woke up the other day all I've been doing is thinking about it all. And…I'm resolved. I feel okay.'

'But you went through so much…' Santana cursed the fact her voice became so small and betrayed the fact she was coming close to tears. 'How can you be okay with all that?'

She got a shrug in response. 'Maybe it's the drugs.' He laughed and then shook his head. 'I guess it's just the completion of it all. I know it's over. Not just the situation, but that part of my life. I know, I know, it won't ever really be over. But me…something's changed.'

Santana didn't understand and part of her was quite willing to believe it was the drugs. 'Kurt, you know what this justice system is like. There's every chance he'll walk free in a matter of years. I've looked it up. He could potentially be released in five years.'

'Then that's five years I'll have to prepare myself.' For someone so physically feeble, Kurt's tone was a lot stronger than Santana's. 'I've experienced fear beyond what I thought possible. I told myself so many times that I was going to die. I felt pain so deep and intense that it passed the realm of comprehension – but Santana, I'm still here. And in five years if he is released I will be ready.' He squeezed her hand again. 'I have you guys around me.'

Santana finally smiled back. No, she didn't understand why Kurt was so okay but she was now willing to let him be. He was right. He would never be left alone again. Blaine would never be allowed anywhere near him again. 'Alright then.' She sighed and kissed Kurt's forehead. They gazed at each other for a few long moments before finally she made to leave. Just as she began to close the door, however, she had one last question to ask. 'Kurt…remember when I asked you if you still loved Blaine?' Kurt nodded. 'It was after what he did to you before. And you said 'sometimes'.'

'I remember.'

Santana bit her lip. 'Well…what about now? Do you have any of those feelings?'

Kurt's eyes closed sadly but he did not shy away from the answer. 'No. The feelings I have for Blaine have no trace of love in them whatsoever.'

Santana stared until she knew he wasn't lying. Nodding, she gave a small smile. 'Okay. I'll see you later.'

Kurt waved her away and then lay back down on the hospital bed. He knew he had worried her with his calm exterior but truthfully he didn't have it in him to feel any differently. That dream he had right before he woke up… He wasn't sure where it came from, and he deeply doubted it was any more than a simple creation of his puzzled mind, but it gave him something he didn't have before. Confidence. Self-belief. Hope. Blaine had beaten all of that out of him but yet he himself gave it all back.

Blaine…

One day Kurt would be told – probably by an officer or some official via a telephone call –that Blaine was going to be free again and he would have to accept it. Unlike Blaine, Kurt knew it was impossible to try and lock him away indefinitely. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. One day it would happen and Kurt wanted to be ready for it. Perhaps he would go somewhere he could feel safe? Maybe he'd want to confront Blaine after the years of healing it would take? He couldn't know how he would feel but one thing was for sure.

He wasn't going to be afraid. He wasn't going to lose himself because of that boy. He was going to be strong enough to cope and even stronger to battle through it.

'I'm gonna be okay.' He told himself aloud as his eyes looked out at the moon through a window. 'I'm going to be fine.' 

* * *

><p>Several hundred miles away, in a small cramped room, Blaine sat watching the moon. The glow. The paleness. The way it looked so small he thought he could maybe reach out and crush it with his hand. It was just like Kurt. He wondered if his love was still in hospital. Yes, he probably was. He bruised so easily it would be unfair to assume the boy could recover from worse so quickly.<p>

His beautiful, delicate Kurt. Blaine leaned back against the cell wall and ran his hand through his head of untamed curls pretending the hand belonged to the boy he loved so much. Kurt's words had been playing on his mind so much these past few days. It was probably due to the fact he hadn't been allowed any visitors and his court team were busy working on his defence plea so he had spent most hours alone with nothing else to do but think.

He went too far, he knew that. There was a stabbing pain in his heart when he remembered what he did to Kurt that day in the cabin. In fact nearly everything he did over the last few months sent him into an emotional roller-coaster of regret. How could he have done all of that?

'Love.' He said out loud. It felt odd speaking to himself in the empty room but Blaine pushed it aside. 'I did it for love.'

Kurt claimed he didn't love him. Blaine couldn't let himself believe it. They were meant to be together only Blaine made a mess of their relationship. But Kurt would forgive him, right? He had to. Blaine was willing to wait. Kurt would forgive him. Then, once Blaine was free again, they could try again.

Yes. They would try again. Kurt would want that, Blaine believed. Kurt was so weak - he needed someone like Blaine to look after him. He needed Blaine, and Blaine needed him. But what if Kurt didn't see it that way? Blaine shook his head viciously. No, that wouldn't happen.

'Kurt and I are meant to be.' He murmured confidently to the moon in the sky. 'We'll be together one day. I just know it. Kurt is mine.'

End 

* * *

><p>A.N. Waaaaaa! I am so upset; this is it! Yes, with this ending there it is possible to have a threequel but as of right now this story is at its end. Thank you so much for reading this far, especially if you started with 'I Won't Hurt You'. You guys are so awesome! I love all your comments and it's helped so much in getting this story to its close. If you are interested, go check out my new dark!Klaine story 'A Little Unwell' and don't forget to review this chapter before you go!<p> 


End file.
